Sorry, I Deny My Feelings
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Boboiboy bingung dengan perasaannya pada salah satu temannya, perasaan yang menurutnya tak seharusnya muncul. Perasaannya itu wajar. Namun kepada siapa perasaan itu tertuju yang membuatnya ragu... BoiFang /chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own BoBoiBoy...**

 **Warnings : OOC, typo, dsb...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah jam beker berbunyi nyaring, memecahkan keheningan subuh di suatu kamar. Seorang pemuda mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan benda berisik itu. Ia bangun dan menguap serta meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena tidur semalam.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk kesekolah. Untuk memudahkan, kita panggil saja pemuda itu Boboiboy.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Boboiboy telah selesai berkemas dan turun kebawah menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Sang Atok sedang mempersiapkan coklat-coklat untuk kedainya ditolong Ochobot. Dengan sigap ia ikut membantu sang kakek yang tetap terlihat kuat walau umur sudah makin bertambah.

Boboiboy segera pamit. Setelah bersalaman dan segera berlari begitu melihat Gopal yang lewat. Ia segera merangkul sang sahabat dan tertawa hangat menyapa.

"Hai Boboiboy, Gopal!" sapa kompak dari dua orang gadis sambil tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Hai Yaya, Ying," balas Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki lagi.

"Oi Fang!" teriak Ying sambil melambai pada pemuda berkacamata yang langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Pagi." Sapanya singkat.

Mereka berlima segera menuju ke Sekolah Menengah Atas Pulau Rintis. Yap, dari SD sampai sudah SMA, dari masih bocah sampai sudah berumur belasan tahun mereka tetap satu sekolah.

Setelah sampai dikelas mereka meletakkan tas dan mulai mengobrol. "Kita tidak ada ulangan atau PR kan?" tanya Gopal.

"Kau ini Gopal, kenapa tidak pernah ingat membuat PR atau belajar?" balas Yaya kesal. Gopal meringis.

Boboiboy tertawa meledek. "Gopal itu hanya ingat bermain game, kalau pelajaran sih, dia ingat, ingat untuk melupakannya." Gopal cemberut.

"Kau sudah buat PR Biologi?" tanya Ying pada Yaya.

Gopal pucat. "HAH?!, tuhkan ada PR!."

Ying menatapnya dongkol. "PR Biologi itu untuk lusa Gopal!." Yaya dan Boboiboy tertawa. Fang hanya mendengus geli.

"Belum, aku bingung mencari sampel untuk pengamatannya." Yaya menjawab pertanyaan Ying yang sempat terabaikan. "Ada yang tahu sampel untuk penellitian Biologi?" tanya Ying pada yang lain.

"Aku tahu," jawab Fang.

"Tunjukin caranya dong Fang," pinta Yaya dan Ying kompak. Fang mengangguk.

"Aku juga ya Fang?" Boboiboy berbalik menatap pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut dengan pandangan berharap.

"Ogah," ketus Fang seenaknya.

Boboiboy cemberut, "Begini nih tipe orang yang pilih kasih."

Fang mendelik pada Boboiboy. "Biar, lagian kenapa aku harus kasihan padamu?"

"Kau seharusnya kasihan pada orang yang kesusahan Fang," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada sok menggurui membuat Fang mendengus mencemooh.

"Kesusahan, bukan malas."

Yaya dan Ying tertawa melihat Boboiboy yang garuk kepala, sepertinya balasan Fang memang telak. Fang menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lagi, merasa menang atas rival sejak SDnya.

"Tolong dong Fang, aku beneran gak ngerti nih."

"Gak."

"Please?"

"Gak."

"Kutraktir donat lobak merah?"

"..."

"Oke."

Boboiboy tertawa. Jurus yang satu itu benar-benar ampuh. "Dasar perhitungan," gerutu Boboiboy mengacak rambut Fang.

"Hei!" Fang berusaha menjauhkan tangan pemuda bertopi itu dari kepalanya.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan saja!" Fang berusaha merapikan rambutnya sambil cemberut pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy terkekeh. Memandang wajah Fang yang sedang cemberut membuat Boboiboy menyadari satu hal.

Wajah pemuda itu manis dan lucu kalau sedang cemberut. Wajah Fang memang tampan tapi entah kenapa terasa lebih cocok di sebut cantik. Wajahnya tirus, kulit putih tanpa ada cacat – tidak seperti kebanyakan cowok lain yang biasanya berbintik atau berjerawat, mata sipit beriris violet yang dinaungi bulu mata lentik, bibir tipis yang berwara peach, serta tubuh yang ramping dan kaki jenjang.

"Hoi!"

Sergahan Fang membuat ia tersentak. Ah kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Boboiboy bingung sendiri mendapati dirinya melamun.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Fang menyipitkan matanya memandang Boboiboy heran. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Nggak kok, aku nggak melamun." Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya lagi.

Boboiboy berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran yang sempat melintas tadi. Mungkin memang Fang adalah cowok bertipe wajah yang feminim seperti beberapa artis korea atau yang berdarah oriental.

 **Skip time** setelah pulang sekolah.

Yaya dan Ying berjalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa riang sedangkan Gopal dan Boboiboy dibelakang keduanya, saling lempar ejekan. Fang sendiri berjalan paling belakang sambil memandang langit. Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apakah akan jatuh, tersandung atau menabrak.

"Hoi! Fang. Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan bukan ke atas," tegur Boboiboy saat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan sambil memandangi langit.

Fang menatapnya dengan wajah acuh. "Cerewet."

Boboiboy memelototinya. "Dibilangin juga, bukannya nurut." Akhirnya Boboiboy berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan Gopal. Fang tetap menatap langit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Boboiboy berbalik tiba-tiba, "Oh ya, Fang..." Fang yang sedang berjalan menenggadah itu tak melihat Boboiboy yang berhenti, dan ia sendiri tidak mendengar Boboiboy karena asyik melamun.

Gedubrak. Anggap saja itu sound efek karena Fang menabrak Boboiboy. "Aduuuuh." Boboiboy mengaduh kesakitan saat pantatnya mencium aspal jalanan.

"Boboiboy! Fang!" Seru Ying dan Yaya kaget dan berlari menghampiri kedua teman mereka.

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa ada yang berat diatas tubuhnya. Matanya membulat saat ternyata Fang jatuh menimpanya. Fang sendiri yang juga sama kagetnya dengannya melebarkan mata sipit yang terlindung oleh lensa kacamatanya.

Warna merah tipis merambati wajahnya saat menyadari tindakan bodohnya barusan. Dan tanpa sadar Boboiboy terpana. Warna merah di kedua pipi itu semakin mempermanis rupa Fang. _Cantik_ batin Boboiboy.

Fang segera menyingkir dari atas Boboiboy. "Ma-maaf," gagapnya panik. Gopal mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong sobatnya bangkit. Boboiboy menerimanya dan berdiri.

"Tuh kan, sudah dibilang jangan lihat keatas terus," omel Boboiboy.

Fang mengerucutkan mulut, "Iya, iya, maaf, aku memang salah tadi."

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ying dan Yaya lalu memeriksa keduanya dengan saksama. Mengangkat lengan kedua pemuda itu dan memutar tubuh mereka.

"Kalian berlebihan," ucap ketiga pemuda disana sweatdrop.

"Memikirkan apa sih Fang?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Fang menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, hanya melamun," jawab Fang.

Boboiboy mengacak rambut pemuda itu gemas. "Ish, jangan melamun sambil jalan, kau lihat kan akibatnya?"

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan usik rambutku!" protes Fang melepaskan tangan Boboiboy lalu memelototinya. Boboiboy tertawa. Entah kenapa tampang Fang sama sekali tidak terlihat galak, imut malah.

Wait, imut?. Boboiboy kembali tersentak karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Fang kesal.

"Ah, maaf deh," Boboiboy nyengir maksa, agaknya pemikiran tadi sangat mengganjalnya.

"Yuk lanjut," ajak Yaya yang diangguki semuanya.

..

.

..

"Hot special chocolate satu."

"Siap," Boboiboy berbalik. Agak terkejut melihat siapa yang memesan tadi. "Eh Fang, tumben," Fang segera duduk dibangku dan menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Memang kenapa?" Boboiboy menggeleng dan membuat pesanan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Nih," Boboiboy menyodorkan cangkir yang mengeluarkan bau harum itu. Fang mendehem sebagai jawaban lalu segera menyesap pelan minumannya. Boboiboy tanpa sadar memperhatikan Fang. Memperhatikan setiap detail wajah dan gerakannya. Caranya minum yang tenang, santai dan anggun. Asyik menonton bibir peach itu menempel pada tepi gelas dan menyesap cairan manis didalamnya.

Fang melirik Boboiboy dan heran mendapati pemuda bertopi itu malah melamun. "Hoi." Tak ada sahutan. "Woi." Masih hening. "Boboiboy!." Tak ada jawaban.

Plak. "AWW." Boboiboy tersentak dan segera mengusap pipinya. Ia menatap Fang kesal. Yang bersangkutan tenang-tenang saja kembali meletakkan pantatnya di bangku. Dan kembali pada coklat yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Fang, kenapa kau menamparku," tanya Boboiboy kesal masih memegang pipi yang berjejak merah. Bekas telapak tangan Fang.

"Mukamu itu yang minta dipukul," celetuk Fang santai.

"Kau melamun tidak jelas sih, dipanggil tidak nyahut jadi kutampar saja sebelum kesambet," lanjutnya cuek dan asal. Boboiboy menggerutu tidak jelas. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa melamunkan Fang.

"Dah lah, aku mau pulang dulu," Fang meletakkan uangnya dimeja. Boboiboy menggumam tak jelas sambil memungut uang Fang, mungkin masih kesal dengan tamparan tadi. Ia mendelik pada Fang. Fang hanya menyunggingkan seringai.

"Dasar," desis Boboiboy, Fang tertawa mendengar rutukannya.

"Ahahaha Boboiboy, salah mu sendiri melamun tidak jelas, dasar bodoh."

Boboiboy memelototinya, "Hei, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh."

Fang berhenti tertawa, menatap Boboiboy dengan mata bersinar geli dan senyum jenaka yang- sumpah- langka. Membuat Boboiboy terpana, wajah itu tampak bercahaya, iris violet yang jernih itu seolah memantulkan cahaya matahari siang.

"Kau, siapa lagi? wee," Fang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Boboiboy masih diam, menatap Fang dengan pandangan yang intens. Tiba-tiba pemuda bertopi itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Fang dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya terkunci pada mata Fang.

Fang melebarkan matanya saat wajah Boboiboy mendekat, merasakan telapak tangan Boboiboy menyentuh pipinya. Tubuhnya entah kenapa gemetaran dan membeku. Tatapan Boboiboy yang tajam terasa seolah sedang mencoba menyelami pikirannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentak Fang sambil mendorong Boboiboy sampai pemuda itu terjatuh dibalik meja. Fang mengintip walau masih ketar-ketir.

"Aduuuh," Boboiboy meringis sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang nyeri akibat menyenggol kaki kursi.

"Kau tidak nanggung-nanggung Fang ngedorong orang," Boboiboy bangkit berdiri sembari meringis.

Fang menatapnya tajam. "Hei, seharusnya aku yang marah, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Oh, tadi itu..." Boboiboy pasang wajah santai. "Tadi ada nyamuk terus karena ngeliat wajahmu aku jadi kepikiran."

Fang menyipikan mata penasaran, "Kepikiran apa?"

"Kepikiran kenapa orang sejelek ini punya banyak fans," Boboiboy menyeringai menghina.

Perempatan imajiner langsung berkedut di pelipis Fang. "Apa kau bilang?!" Fang mengangkat tangan, siap memukul Boboiboy, kalau bisa sampai bonyok.

"Woles, tadi itu udah sakit tahu," Boboiboy mundur selangkah.

"Bodo amat." Fang maju.

"Ish, kalian ini, bertengkar saja."

Sebuah robot bola berwarna kuning datang menyela, ia melayang sambil membawa sekotak kaleng coklat. "Si bodoh ini yang mulai," ujar Fang jengkel. Boboiboy hanya pasang pose peace.

"Sudah ah, aku mau balik," Fang turun dari bangkunya. "Dah Ochobot." Ochobot balas melambai.

"Woi, Ochobot aja nih yang dipamitin? dasar sombong," seru Bobooiboy.

Fang mendelik padanya, "Orang nyebelin gak pantes dapet sapaan dari orang populer."

Boboiboy jadi pengen ngelemparin muka Fang dengan lap yang sedang ia pegang. Saat Fang sudah tak terlihat Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang. Ochobot berpaling padanya heran. "Ada apa Boboiboy?" Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dalam hati membatin, _untung tadi Fang kayaknya percaya alasanku._

..

.

..

Boboiboy menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dengan menghela nafas gusar. Teringat kejadian tadi siang. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Ck, apa yang tadi hampir kulakukan? Aku tadi hampir mencium Fang. MENCIUM! FANG!. Dan aku seperti tidak sadar, melakukannya spontan!. Ck, gak mungkin aku belokkan?. Aku masih suka idol –idol kawaii dari Jepang kok._

Boboiboy mengerang karena sakit kepala akibat pergolakan batinnya. Seriusan deh. Ia entah kesambet setan apa tadi kepikiran untuk mencium Fang. Rivalnya, dan parahnya cowok!.

"AARGHH..."

Boboiboy rasanya ingin berteriak frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Hai, mau buat multy chap dari pair faforit nih...**

 **hal yang paling bikin pusing adalah ngasih judul dan summary, dari dulu pengen di publish tapi karena gak ketemu judul yang pas jadi di undur terus...**

 **curhat dikit, BoiFang sepi lagi :'( padahal ini satu-satunya pair yang kusuka di fandom Boboiboy. My One True Pair...**

 **yah... akhir kata. Silahkan jika ingin Review, komen, saran dan kritik... ^^**

 **AI.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :Bukan saya yang punya karakter untuk ini fic**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan semua warning lainnya..**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 2_

Fang tentu saja menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada rivalnya. Bagaimana tidak, anak itu terlihat jelas menjauhinya. Dan yang Fang bingungkan untuk alasan apa?.

Pemuda bertopi dino itu seperti menjaga jaraknya dengannya. Selalu menghindar saat ia ingin bicara dengannya, selalu mengacuhkannya, tidak mau diajak kemana-mana kalau ada dia. Orang ber-IQ jongkok pun pasti sadar dijauhi secara terang-terangan begitu.

Awalnya Fang cuek dan tak terlalu mau ambil pusing, ia pikir mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Awalnya ia berusaha berpikir positif mungkin Boboiboy akhirnya sadar kalau Fang lebih hebat dan populer darinya. (Positif darimananya coba.?)

Tapi lama-lama jengah juga kan?. Dicuekkin, sudah begitu gak mau diajak berantem lagi, ngeboseninkan?.

Memang salah Fang apa?. Oke ia akui ia banyak dosa dan sering cari masalah dengan anak berhoodie jingga itu, tapi perasaan Boboiboy biasa-biasa saja tuh. Malahan mereka masih bisa berkerjasama walau mulut tak hentinya berdebat.

Dan Fang juga nggak ngelakuin kesalahan gede-gede amat kok belakangan, suer, dia cukup kalem akhir-akhir ini. Yah, menurut standarnya sih. Masih adu mulut sama Boboiboy tapi gak sampe ngeluarin naga bayangan.

Lama-lama kan kepo juga jadinya, belum lagi risih. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan pemuda itu, ia harus tahu alasan Boboiboy menjauhinya, kalau alasan itu gak logis ia akan mengeluarkan naga bayangan agar menelan bocah itu.

"Hoi, Boboiboy!" panggilnya sambil berlari menuju Boboiboy dan ketiga kawannya yang lain. Sebelum pulang tadi ia ada sedikit urusan di klub basket padahal ia tadinya mau langsung bicara pada Boboiboy.

"Eh, ada apa Fang?" Fang, mendengus agak kesal saat Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Fang, seolah berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat Fang, kalau mungkin secepatnya kabur dari Fang. Memang Fang itu guru killer yang perlu dihindari? Ia sih dia galak, tapi kan Boboiboy sudah terbiasa.

Apa salahnya sih sampai Boboiboy gak mau bicara bentaran doang.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Fang to the point. "Eh?" Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?".Fang berdecak kesal. Anak ini pura-pura bego?. Kalau iya, tidak lucu.

Ketiga teman mereka yang lain saling pandang, dalam hati bingung. Tapi kalau dipikir-pkir iya juga sih, Boboiboy sepertinya menjauhi Fang akhir-akhir ini seolah-olah menjaga jarak.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya, "Siapa yang menjauhimu, aku tidak menjauhimu kok," ucap Boboiboy dengan cengiran lebarnya yang tapi cukup jelas menyiratkan ia bohong. Ekspresinya terlalu mudah terbaca.

Fang menggeram kesal. "Boboiboy, jangan bohong, katakan apa salah ku sampai kau menghindariku." Fang sudah cukup emosi untuk saat ini.

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku rasanya. Pasalnya ia menjauhi Fang karena ingin meluruskan pikirannya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia agak tertekan, takut akan dirinya yang mulai menyimpang karena menganggap Fang itu cantik dan sempat berpikir untuk menciumnya. Tolong digaris bawahi. Menciumnya!. Itu bukan suatu hal yang normal yang dipikirkan seorang pemuda pada teman laki-lakinya.

Hal itu tentu saja sulit untuk diungkapkan kan? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghindari Fang karena ia tidak mau memiliki perasaan 'special' pada pemuda itu. Boboiboy terlalu takut.

"Boboiboy, cukup! Aku tahu kau menghindariku karena suatu hal, dan aku ingin tahu alasannya!" bentak Fang sudah sangat marah. Hal itu rupanya juga menyulut Boboiboy. "Kalau aku memang ingin menjauhimu kenapa?" tantangnya.

Boboiboy kesal, Fang tidak tahu seberapa galau dirinya karena merasa kacau. Fang berhak marah atas kelakuannya tapi ia juga sangat tertekan sehingga menjadi agak sensitif.

Fang membulatkan matanya, agak tak percaya itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Boboiboy. Agak menyakitkan. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah bicara seperti itu. Dapat ia lihat bahwa yang lain tampak kaget juga.

"Kenapa?" suara Fang agak bergetar, ia tak menyangka kalau saat teman kita terang-terangan bilang ingin menjauhi kita rasaya sakit. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Menurut mu?" Boboiboy balas bertanya dengan suara sinis. Fang tidak tahu kalau Boboiboy dapat bicara dengan nada begitu.

"Cepat katakan Boboiboy," geram Fang, bersusah payah menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin terpengaruh Fang." Butuh waktu bagi Fang untuk mencerna kata-kata Boboiboy. Namun ia tetap bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sebenarnya Boboiboy bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri sekaligus bigung dengan jawaban yang harus diberikan. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan sendiri."

Boboiboy berbalik. Fang mengerutkan kening dalam. Saat pikirannya membuat sebuah kemungkinan ia menarik tangan Boboiboy, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Memaksanya agar kembali berhadapan.

Boboiboy menatap mata Fang yang menatapnya dengan serius. Ia cukup gugup namun sekuat tenaga ia memasang wajah datar. Dalam hati ia mengeluh, tak bisakah Fang melepaskan tangannya. Ia cukup ketar-ketir saat menatap wajah yang akhir-akhir ini ia anggap menarik.

"Katakan Boboiboy," ucap Fang lambat. "Apa kau mengingat masa laluku?"

Giliran Boboiboy yang bingung. Sebenarnya maksud perkataannya tadi itu adalah ia takut terpengaruh orientasinya belok. Sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu. Lagian masa lalu apaan coba.

"Karena aku pernah bekerjasama dengan Adu du, karena aku dulu menjadi musuh mu, karena dulu aku menipumu saat abangku kesini, itukah yang kau takutkan?"

Dalam hati Boboiboy tercengang. Tidak, hal itu tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya. Walaupun bermulut tajam dan menyebalkan Fang adalah orang yang baik. Walau awalnya ia mengkhianati mereka namun ia malah lebih memilih persahabatan dari apapun.

Tapi Boboiboy tak mampu untuk membantah, ia tak bisa jujur. Dan ia membenci keadaan dirinya saat ini. Ia tahu ia akan menghancurkan pertemanannya namun keinginnanya untuk mengunci rapat semua alasan yang sebenarnya lebih besar.

"Jawab Boboiboy!" bentak Fang meledak. Boboiboy tak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak membalas pandangan Fang. Fang diam. Semenit kemudian ia menyentakkan tangan Boboiboy. Baginya diamnya Boboiboy adalah sebuah jawaban iya.

"Baik kalau begitu," ucapnya dingin. "Aku tidak akan berada disekitarmu lagi, agar kau tak terpengaruh sifat burukku." Fang melangkah melewati mereka dengan dingin.

"Eh, Fang!" Yaya dan Ying terkejut dan memanggil pemuda berkacamata itu, namun yang dipanggil tak mempedulikan mereka. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Boboiboy, apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Yaya khawatir menghadap Boboiboy.

Ying mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Gopal ikut nimbrung, "Hei, aku tahu kau dan Fang sering bertengkar, tapi apa yang tadi itu tidak keterlaluan?" Gopal cukup bingung dengan sikap Boboiboy barusan. Soalnya Boboiboy terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat baik, super baik malah.

"Yalah Boboiboy, yang tadi itu keterlaluan sekali." Yaya menasehati namun ia tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan masalah barusan. Jujur ia baru pertama kali melihat Fang yang menanggapi Boboiboy sedingin itu. Biasanya pemuda itu hanya akan meledak, bukan seperti ini. Pasti Fang sangat sakit hati.

Boboiboy diam saja. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya kalut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Fang, seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya ia sangat keterlaluan tadi. Jika Fang membencinya setelah ini ia tidak akan kaget. Ia sendiri yang membuat pemuda itu membencinya.

 _Astaga Boboiboy. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau baru saja mengahancurkan pertemanan mu, lebih dari itu, kau sudah menyakiti hati sahabatmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan ?!_

Boboiboy menatap jalan yang dilewati Fang dengan pandangan getir dan bersalah.

 _Maaf Fang. Maaf._

.

.

.

Fang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya diatap rumah kosong yang terbengkalai. Tempat ia biasa berdiam diri, sekadar menikmati kesunyian yang sangat ia sukai. Ia membenamkan sebagian wajahnya.

Perkataan Boboiboy tadi siang tentu menyakitinya. Walau tidak mau mengakui, ia sangat bahagia dapat berteman dengan mereka semua. Ada perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan saat kau sadar bahwa kau diterima.

Fang tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Tapi perkataan Boboiboy tadi sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak dapat merasakan pertemanan lagi dengannya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak seolah ada yang menekannya begitu kuat sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Sinar matahari senja yang menghiasi cakrawala biasanya adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai. Melihat warna langit sebelum datangnya malam dari atap adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan namun kali ini ia mengabaikan keindahan sore itu. Ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya.

Membuatnya tak menyadari ada benda besar diatas sana, melayang tepat diatas kepalanya mengakibatkan ia tertutup bayang-bayang.

Ia baru menganggkat wajahnya saat terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Lebh tepatnya terjun dan mendarat di atap. Suara yang persis jika seseorang yang menjejakkan kakinya ke atap.

Matanya membulat tak percaya melihat orang dihadapannya. Ia langsung berdiri saking kagetnya dan tidak merespon apapun.

"Apa kabar Pang?"

Fang membeku.

"Abang?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Bakalan banyak yang protes ama saya kayaknya bikin mereka berantem. Btw, Chap 3-5 nanti itu Boboiboy ku ilangin bentar karena mau selesaiin masalahnya si Fang. Aku mau buat latar belakang Fang versiku dulu. Dan bakalan ada sedikit kejutan di chap tiga nanti.**

 **Lenny548 : pair ini udah mau mati suri, kemaren lumayan rame dan banyak ficc bagus tapi sekarang ssepi lagi, gak tahu kemana para Author itu "-**

 **MahiruNy0 : nih saya Update**

 **Last Please Give Me Reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Boboiboy**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan sebagainya...**

 **Genre : Chap ini sampai enam nanti mungkin bakalan berat ke Advanteru...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Apa kabar Pang?"

"Abang?"

Kaizo mengulas senyum tipis melihat keterkejutan adiknya. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Lama tak jumpa."

"Kenapa Abang ada disini?" tanya Fang masih terkejut. Wajah Kaizo berubah serius. Fang mendadak gelisah, ia merasa medapat firasat yang tak begitu bagus.

"Kau harus pulang Pang," ucap Kaizo perlahan namun tegas. Fang terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Fang bergerak gelisah. Matanya tak membalas pandangan abangnya.

"Tapi bukankah kesepakatannya aku akan kembali pada saat umur 17, sekarang aku masih 16 tahun," ujar Fang menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal, membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Ini perintah Ibu Pang," balas Kaizo. Fang mengangkat wajahnya. Kaizo tahu adiknya pasti keberatan.

"Tapi-"

"Kerajaan sedang kacau Pang," potong Kaizo membungkam Fang. Fang tampak kaget dengan kata-katanya. Kaizo mengangguk dan meneruskan ucapannya, "Ibu membutuhkan mu, ia tidak bisa menangganinya karena sebagian kekuatannya ternyata telah berpindah."

Fang membelalakkan mata. Berapa kali ia akan dibuat terkejut oleh abangnya ini?. "Berarti aku sudah menerima setengah kekuatan milik Ibu?"

Kaizo mengangguk. "Karena itu Pang, Dewan Tiga Belas dan Ibu memutuskan untuk mempercepat penobatanmu, dan melakukan pemindahan setengah lagi kekuatan Ibu pada mu agar kau dapat menyelesaikan masalah di kerajaan, Ibu tidak bisa mengatasinya karena ia tidak bisa memakai semua kekuatannya," jelas Kaizo panjang lebar.

Fang tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Membuat ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ia memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Aku tak mengerti," Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu Fang melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun atau menyadarinya kalau kekuatan Ibu sudah berpindah pada ku?"

"Kau tak merasakannya?" Kaizo malah balik bertanya, Fang mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini seperti mual dan sakit kepala hebat?" Fang tertegun. Kaizo mengangguk, "Itu efek samping Pang, tubuhmu merasakannya namun kau tidak menyadarinya, dan karena belum sempurna kau tidak dapat merasakannya dengan jelas."

"Kukira itu demam biasa," gumam Fang.

Kaizo menghela nafas, "Sebagai pewaris kau harus kembali secepatnya Pang, aku ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu." Fang menelan ludah sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baik, ayo kita kembali," Kaizo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Fang. Kaizo mengangguk. Seberkas cahaya menyoroti keduanya, Fang mendongakkan kepala memandang pintu bawah pesawat luar angkasa yang terbuka.

Mereka terangkat dan masuk kedalam kapal. Pintu tertutup saat keduanya telah tiba. Kaizo mengantar Fang ke ruang istirahat dan meninggalkannya disana sedangkan ia kembali ke anjungan untuk mengontrol pesawat.

Pesawat itu pun terbang membelah lapisan atmosfer bumi. Fang segera mengambil tempat duduk di tempat yang luas itu. Ia memilih duduk di sofa yang berada didekat jendela. Memperhatikan tanah yang semakin menjauh, gedung yang semakin mengecil dan melewati kapas-kapas halus yang disebut awan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di lapisan terluar dari thermosfer. Sehingga ia kini dapat melihat bahwa bumi itu bulat. Dengan latar belakang layar hitam kelam yang bertabur lampu-lampu kecil berpijar yang tak lain adalah bintang-bintang yang begitu jauh jaraknya.

Fang menopangkan dagunya sambil terus menonton bumi yang makin menjauh. Ia ingin mengingat sebanyak mungkin tentang planet itu. Bentuknya yang pepat, warna biru dari samuderanya, hijau dari benua dan putih dari awan yang tak henti bergerak. Bumi tampak begitu cantik jika dilihat dari luar angkasa.

Tanpa ia sadari Kaizo telah kembali dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya. Ia segera menoleh pada abangnya. Keduanya diam beberapa lama, Kaizo ikut menatap kearah jendela sedang Fang menatapnya, ia tahu kalau abangnya ingin bicara.

"Aku tahu kau sangat senang ada di sana," Kaizo akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Fang tidak membalas, toh itu tadi bukan pertanyaan. "Dan kau memiliki teman yang kau anggap berharga," Fang masih memperhatikan tanpa berkedip.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit pada mereka?" tanya Kaizo setelah ragu pada awalnya. Fang menghela nafas dan bersandar, mengalihkan kembali pandangan ke jendela yang menampilkan sistim tata surya yang menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mengingatku," Kaizo menaikkan alis bertanya. "Perpisahan itu menyakitkan," gumam Fang. "Saat perpisahan kau akan sangat bersedih, lalu hari-hari berikutnya bahkan pada saat kau mengingat kenangan yang indah sekalipun kau malah bersedih."

"Lalu?" Kaizo belum sepenuhnya menangkap maksud Fang.

"Tapi, kalau aku meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk, mereka akan marah padaku," lanjutan ucapan Fang hanya membuatnnya bingung.

"Kalau kau tahu mereka akan marah kenapa malah pergi tanpa berkata apapun?" rasanya Kaizo semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Fang akhirnya menoleh padanya dan mengulas senyum tipis yang tampak menyedihkan, "Saat kau marah, ingatan mu tentang hal itu akan diblok otak sehingga kau akan melupakannya."

Sekarang baru Kaizo paham, "Kau ingin mereka melupakanmu?" Fang mengangguk. Kaizo mendesah dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. "Aku kadang bingung dengan pemikiranmu Pang."

Fang mengulas seringai jenaka, lama rasanya ia tak santai seperti ini dengan abangnya. Saat kecil ia memutuskan untuk ikut abangnya dan menjadi bawahan abangnya. Mereka bersikap seperti kapten dan anak buah, tentu saja mereka menjaga jarak sewajarnya. Berbincang seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Mereka semakin mendekat ke rasi Sagitarius. "Kau gugup Fang?" Fang mengangguk. Kaizo berdiri dari kursinya, "Bersiaplah," ia menepuk sekilas kepala adiknya dan melangkah keluar menuju anjungan.

Ia harus mempersiapkan pesawatnya untuk melewati wormhole yang akan menyambungkan mereka dengan planetnya. Dan ini adalah hal yang berat. Memasukkan pesawat pada lubang yang tak terpengaruh ruang dan waktu.

"Bersiap untuk memasuki wormhole Sagitarius," ucapnya sambil sibuk menekan tombol dan menggerakkan tuas kendali pesawat. Saat memasuki wormhole dapat ia rasakan tekanan yang begitu hebat dari tempat itu. Ia sibuk untuk mengurangi guncangan pesawat, mempertahankan kadar udara agar tidak tertekan keluar dan menyesakkan mereka.

Sebenarnya jika sedang tidak cemas, pemandangan didalam wormhole dapat dikategorikan menakjubkan. Kita dapat melihat penyimpangan ruang dan waktu, seperti lukisan hitam dengan pola abstrak yang indah.

Namun sayangnya ia terlalu cemas pada Fang. Fang selalu memiliki masalah saat melewati wormhole. Sistem tubuhnya akan berubah. Hal itu akan menimbulkan rasa mual dan sakit yang luar biasa. Hal itu dulu yang membuat ia menentang keputusan adiknya untuk ikut mengembara dengannya.

"Keluar dari wormhole dalam waktu lima detik," umumnya. Ia mulai berhitung mundur. "Lima," ia mulai sibuk dengan serangkaian tombol.

"Empat," ia dapat melihat batas wormhole dengan jelas.

"Tiga."

"Dua."

Kaizo menarik nafas panjang. Bersiap. Memegang tuas dan,

"Satu,"

Menariknya sehingga pesawat itu keluar dengan sentakan dari wormhole.

Kaizo menghembuskan nafas lega, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Ia mengelap keringat di kening. Sepertinya ia tegang sekali tadi.

"Kerja bagus, pesawat tidak nyaris masuk ke persimpangan waktu lagi seperti yang sebelumnya."

Suara feminim bernada mengejek itu membuat ia menoleh dengan cepat. Agak kesal sebenarnya diingatkan insiden lama sewaktu ia ceroboh sehingga tak sengaja hampir tersedot ke ruang kosong angkasa. Namun ia mengulas senyum tipis melihat penampilan orang yang bicara padanya.

"Yah, kau mungkin sebaiknya bersyukur, omong-omong, kau tidak pingsan selama tiga hari seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat," Kaizo membalas sindiran orang itu. Membuat si empunya suara feminim menatapnya jengkel. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Aku sudah lebih besar dan kuat sekarang," jawabnya.

Kaizo menahan senyum, "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali tertawa."

Orang itu mengangkat sebelah alis, "Untuk ?"

"Penampilanmu," cetus Kaizo, "Kau terlihat aneh dengan baju pria itu, cepat sana ganti baju."

Lawan bicaranya mengamati penampilannya sendiri lalu menatap Kaizo jengkel. "Kau tahu aku tidak punya."

Kaizo tertawa, "Tentu saja, ku ucapkan selamat kembali ketubuh aslimu Pang,"

Gadis cantik dihadapannya menatapnya jengkel, "Jangan tertawa!" bentaknya.

Kaizo tertawa lagi. Kemudian membungkuk dengan khidmat. Ia menenggadah memandang gadis dihadapannya, masih dalam pose hormat. Mengulas senyum.

"Selamat datang Putri Pang."

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **seperti kata saya bakalan ada kejutan di chap ini... dan kemungkinan bakalan jadi straight**

 **dan, OMG gak nyangka respon dari fic ini bagus banget ^^**

 **Nah bales review aku di AN aja biar kalau nyeilipin info yang lain bisa baca...**

 **LJGoppa : wah maaf ngenyiksa sampai harus cek tiap hari, nih saya up. saya terharu sampai buat akun demi ngereview dan ngefav ^^**

cielfuntom69 : maafin Boboiboy dia lagi galau soalnya.

ToLazyToLogIn: saya tahu masih berantakan soalnya males ngedit. heheh, sebelumnya saya mau pake kalimat thor yang bawa palu itu tapi keduluan ^^ buat semuanya panggil aja Ai soalnya saya bukan pria kekar dari planet lain itu saya hanya shipper BoiFang yang kurang asupan (Malah curhat)

Kurohime: iya ini demi saya sendiri yang butuh asupan sama yang lain biar pair ini gak hilang

Nozuki0107 ; saya minta maaf sama penempatan titik yg salah saya beneran masih belajar EYD (Makanya pas belajar b. indo guru diperhatiin)

AiKazoku-06: penggemar Kaizo kayaknya nich, yap tetep kibarin bendera BoiFang ^^

Hwang635 : maaf pas sebelumnya saya lupa bales nih saya lanjut

Kyulennychan : Maaf Fanna pulag kampung dulu ya Homesick kayaknya ...

Guest : makasih mau nunggu


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Boboioby milik Animonsta, sayang banget bukan punya saya...**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend, plot yang rada lambat serta berbagai kesalahan lain yang mohon dimaafkan...**

 **Genre : Romance n Adventure (walau bakalan banyak adventurenya sih...)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Selamat datang Putri Pang."

Walaupun tubuhnya memberi penghormatan, namun wajah Kaizo dan suaranya malahan mengejek.

Yang diberi penghormatan hanya menggerutu tak jelas. "Tidak lucu, sungguh tak lucu bang."

Kaizo bangkit dan tertawa. Ia menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Di kursi kendali anjungan pesawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu saat melewati wormhole?" tanya Kaizo sambil sibuk mengutak atik kontrol pesawatnya.

"Payah," keluh yang disampingnya. "Benar-benar pusing dan mual, rasanya kacau sekali," desahnya.

Kaizo bergumam kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mendengarkan. "Tapi sungguhan, kau sebaiknya ganti baju, kau terlihat konyol."

Yang disampingnya hanya mengeram. "Jangan menggodaku terus, aku tak punya."

"Seharusnya kita mampir dulu ke toko di Bumi untuk membelikanmu beberapa dress," celetuk Kaizo menyeringai yang kemudian digantikan ringisan dan wajah kesakitan saat sebuah siku menyodok perutnya.

"Sudah dong," ucap gadis itu cemberut. Kiazo tertawa dan mengacak rambut panjang keunguannya yang menimbulkan pekikan kecil.

"Jangan usik rambutku!"

Kaizo menurutinya. Ia mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Kau sudah jadi seorang gadis rupanya. Terakhir kali kulihat kau dalam jati dirimu itu sudah lama, tujuh atau delapan tahun mungkin."

Jarinya disingkirkan dari wajah cantik yang tampak cemberut itu, "Jangankan Abang, aku sendiri sudah tak ingat rupa asliku, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi laki-laki, aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku cewek."

Kedua manik dibalik kacamata itu menatap Kaizo dengan pandangan lelah. Kaizo mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku jauh lebih suka kau seperti ini," lawan bicaranya mengangkat sebelah alis tak yakin.

"Hei, serius, kau itu mirip Ibu."

Setelah ucapannya barusan terbit senyum di bibir peach mungil itu. "Kau itu Putri tercantik, Pang, adikku," sambungan ucapan Kaizo membuat wajah Fang semakin berseri.

Hm... mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Fang bisa jadi cewek. Akan di jelaskan...

Fang sebenarnya memang seorang perempuan. Setiap putri di keluarganya jika melewati wormhole yang menghubungkan planet mereka dengan tata surya lain maka mereka akan berubah menjadi laki-laki. Sedangkan untuk laki-laki hal itu sama sekali tak berlaku. Sehingga Kaizo tak mengalami perubahan apapun, karena ia memang adalah laki-laki.

Fang sudah lama meninggalkan planetnya dan bertranformasi menjadi cowok, sehingga ia sampai lupa penampilan aslinya. Sejak memutuskan untuk ikut sang Abang, ia beradaptasi dengan jati diri barunya. Setelah menetap lama di Bumi di pikiranya tertanam konsep bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki karena begitu lama ia di Bumi.

Baru saat mendekati rasi Sagitarius ia ingat akan wujud aslinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya gugup saat menuju Sagitarius.

Oke. Back to the story...

Pesawat Kaizo melaju dengan mulus. Kedua kakak beradik itu kemudian hanya diselimuti keheningan. Namun justru keduanya menikmati. Diam sambil memandang jedela besar anjungan yang menyajikan pemandangan luar biasa untuk ditonton.

"Kita akan segera sampai Pang," ucap Kaizo melihat planetnya. Ia melirik kesamping dan terkekeh didalam hati melihat raut tegang sang adik. Gadis itu memandang kaku pada jendela dihadapannya. Namun ia tak berkomentar apapun. Adiknya terlalu gugup.

Kaizo mulai memainkan tuas-tuas dan pesawat itu memasuki planet berwarna ungu bergradasi biru dan toscha. "Oh well, Home Sweet Home, tak ada yang lebih baik dari rumah sendiri," celetuknya entah pada siapa.

Ia memasuki lapisan udara yag menyelubungi bola raksasa itu dan mejalankan pesawatnya sehati-hati mungkin untuk mengurangi panas akibat gesekan dengan udara. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat melihat apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah istana besar dan megah yang berdiri kokoh di daratan yang lebih tinggi dari rumah-rumah kecil yang pastinya adalah rumah-rumah para rakyat. Di dinding istana itu berwarna putih sedang atapnya yang runcing-runcing berwarna dark violet. Jendela-jendelanya berwarna biru cerah yang mencolok.

Kastil hebat itu dikelilingi oleh dinding batu yang sangat tinggi dan tebal. Di beberapa bagian ada pos-pos. Antara kastil dan dan dindingnya memiliki jarak yang sangat jauh, menghasilkan halaman yang begitu luas. Namun Kaizo tak langsung mendarat, ia diam selama beberapa menit menunggu kode.

Sebuah bendera berkibar dari pos penjaga terdekat. Ia menghubungkan sinyal radio pesawatnya dengan penerima pancaran di pos.

"Kapten Kaizo, menunggu konfirmasi untuk masuk," ucapnya melalui mikrofon.

"Menunggu untuk verivikasi," terdengar balasan. Kaizo menunggu dengan tenang. "Dikonfirmasi, anda boleh masuk Kapten."

Kaizo mengangguk dan mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan pelan dan mantap di halaman yang sangat luas itu.

Ia dan Fang segera turun. Mereka langsung disambut barisan prajurit yang memberi hormat. Kaizo mengangguk untuk membalas penghormatan mereka. Ia berjalan dengan Fang memasuki pintu besar istana yang dibukakan penjaga saat mereka datang.

Keduanya melewati aula yang mewah dan terus lurus menuju pintu dengan lambang kerajaan berbentuk bulan sabit ungu yang tampak menyatu dikedua ujungnya dan dililiti oleh akar-akar dan ditengah-tengah bulan ada naga dengan mata berwarna merah.

Dua orang penjaga itu membungkuk hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka menuju ruang utama. Karpet merah yang terbentang lurus menuju sebuah singgasana yang indah. Singgasana itu memiliki desain yang unik, kursi besar berwarna putih marmer itu dibingkai oleh emas. Bentuknya menarik, lengkungan-lengkungan emas membuat singgasana itu berwibawa. Ukiran-ukirannya bertahtakan batu-batu mulia.

Di sepanjang tepi karpet menuju singgasana itu duduk di kursi-kursi tanpa sandaran tiga belas orang berjubah kelabu. Tujuh dikanan dan enam dikiri. Sedangkan disinggasana itu sendiri duduk seorang wanita cantik yang tampak sangat berwibawa. Rambut violetnya disanggul dengan cantik dihiasi tiara dari berlian, warna ungu dan dark blue menghiasi kelopak matanya sedang rubi menyala di bibirnya.

Kaizo berjalan dengan tegap dan gagah, sedang Fang disampingnya tampak gugup. Semua orang berjubah itu bangkit dan membungkuk saat keduanya melewati mereka. Kaizo dan Fang berdiri dihadapan singgasana. Mereka berlutut dengan khidmat dan meletakkan tangan kanan didada.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia berdiri. "Berdirilah," ucapnya dengan suara lembut namun berwibawa. Fang dan Kaizo berdiri. Wanita itu turun dari tangga dan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Lalu langsung memeluk keduanya dengan erat.

"Ibu sungguh merindukan kalian," ucapnya bahagia.

"Kami juga merindukan Ibu," ucap Fang membalas pelukan wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya namun kedua tangannya masih merangkul bahu anak-anaknya. Ia menatap Fang dan Kaizo.

"Kalian jarang sekali menemui Ibu," ucapnya terdengar agak sedih, membuat Fang merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," sahut Fang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terutama kau putriku," Ibunya menatapnya intens, "Sejak memutuskan ikut Abang mu kau tidak pulang, bahkan Abang mu saja beberapa kali sudah pulang."

Lanjutan ucapan ibunya membuat Fang salah tingkah. "Maaf, bu, aku memutuskan untuk menetap disuatu planet jadi tak ikut Abang lagi, makanya aku tak bisa pulang," ujarnya.

Ibunya menatapnya gemas dan mengacak rambut panjang Fang. "Ibu kesepian tidak ada kalian, kau itu main seenaknya saja pergi bertualang ikut Abangmu, dan kau juga Kaizo," kini Ibunya menoleh pada Kaizo, "Kenapa tak sering-sering berkunjung?"

Kaizo tertawa melihat Ibunya mendelik padanya memasang sikap galak. "Maaf bu, aku juga sibuk, tempat-tempat yang ku tuju jauh-jauh, jadi tak bisa sering pulang."

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Lihat, Ibu bahkan tak melihat kalian tumbuh, tahu-tahu saja bocah yang Ibu punya sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan putri kecilku sudah menjadi seorang gadis, hah, sudah banyak sekali yang berubah dan Ibu lewatkan."

"Maaf bu," ucap keduanya tulus lalu mencium pipi sang Ibunda dengan sayang. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut kembali. Ia melepaskan rangkulan.

"Nah, Ibu tahu kalian pasti sangat lelah, beristirahatlah," Ibunya memanggil pelayan. Pelayan-pelayan itu segera datang menghadap ratu mereka. "Antarkan mereka ke kamar, dan tolong sediakan pakaian untuk Pang," para pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Kita bertemu lagi saat makan malam," ucapannya dibalas anggukan dari kedua anaknya. Mereka mengikuti para pelayan yang akan mengantar mereka.

Mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang bersebrangan. Kamar saat mereka kecil dulu. Fang berputar memandang kamar masa kecilnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tak ada yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan rumahnya ini.

"Apa ada yang Tuan Putri inginkan?"

Suara pelayannya membuat Fang kembali dari nostalgia, ia menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih, kalian boleh pergi," para pelayan itu mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala kemudian berlalu.

Fang merebahkan diri di kasur berukuran king size, ia memejamkan matanya. Perjalanan dari Bumi kesini sangat panjang, apalagi saat melewati wormhole. Rasanya tubuhnya jungkir balik tak karuan. Wajar kalau dia merasa sangat lelah sekarang.

"Yang lain sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh begini. Ia tak bisa bersedih karena keputusannya.

Tapi ia tak bisa mengusir bayangan wajah teman-temannya. Semua yang mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Canda, ejekan, dan pertarungan, bahkan adu mulut pun semuanya terlintas dibenak Fang.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" ia melirik pergelangan tangannya tempat jam tangannya melingkar. Dan kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun, aku tidak ingat untuk mengembalikan jam kuasa pada Ochobot."

Ia kembali terduduk dan menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia memberikan kembali jam ini pada Ochobot sebelum pergi tapi ia tak ingat. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Ia melepas jam itu dan memasukkannya kelaci di meja samping tempat tidur. "Selamat tinggal Ochobot," dan ia menutup laci itu sembari berharap tak mengingat robot kuning yang ia sayang itu.

Fang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya menutup mata dan untuk kali ini benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Fang baru bangun kembali saat cahaya senja menembus jendela besar kamarnya dan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi temaram dan merefleksikan warna jingga keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ia menggeliat dan turun dari kasur. Ia menghampiri jendela yang mengarah ke balkon, namun tidak berminat untuk keluar. Ia hanya berdiri disana menikmati saat-saat matahari yang terbenam. Pemandangan yang indah, dimana ribuan rumah penduduk terlihat menggelap dan matahari akan terbenam dari balik bukit.

Setelah melirik jam dinding ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Ia menghampiri cermin besar dan tertawa. Abangnya benar, ia tampak menggelikan dengan pakaian cowok itu, karena wajahnya memang mirip sang ibu yang anggun.

Ia segera ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai ia menghampiri lemari pakaian. Didalamnya sudah tersedia berpuluh-puluh gaun khas kerajaannya. Ia mengamati satu per satu dan mencocokkannya didepan cermin. Mencari yang sesuai.

Ia agak kagok saat merias diri. Menjadi seorang cowok terlalu lama membuat ia tidak akrab dengan peralatan dandan. Namun setengah jam kemudian ia sudah puas akan hasil kerjanya sendiri terhadap wajahnya. Setidaknya ia tidak terlihat seperti badut. Ia hanya berdandan sederhana.

Ia segera menuju ruang makan. Walau telah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kerajaan ia masih hafal denah-denah di istana. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan mudah menemukan jalan di tempat ini lagi.

Dua orang penjaga membukakan pintu ruang makan saat ia mendekat. Fang menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia memasuki ruang makan megah itu dengan perlahan. Meja makan yang panjang itu telah berisi berbagai hidangan. Dewan Tiga Belas berdiri menyambutnya. Ia mengangguk dengan anggun dan mereka kembali duduk.

Ibunya duduk di ujung meja di dekat sang Abang. Ia menghampiri sang ibunda yang tersenyum padanya dan duduk di kursi kosong yang berseberangan dengan abangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang," puji sang ibu dengan suara lembut dan senyum yang cantik. Fang tersipu, mengingat kalau ia tadi sangat kesulitan dengan peralatan berdandan. Namun memang sebenarnya ia sudah cantik karena itulah dandanan seperti apapun tak akan berarti.

"Terima kasih Bu."

Abangnya tersenyum. "Itu jauh lebih cocok dari yang tadi Pang," Fang dapat mendengar nada ejekan dari bisikan abangnya. Ia memelototi abangnya. Sang ibu hanya memandang Kaizo dengan pandangan menegur. Kaizo hanya mengangkat bahu.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang sampai selesai.

"Sayang, ada yang ingin Ibu bicarakan," sahut Ibu Fang saat para pelayan telah selesai membersihkan meja. Fang menatap ibunya dengan serius untuk menandakan kalau ia memperhatikan.

"Ada kelompok pemberontak yang sepertinya ingin menggulirkan Ibu, tapi Ibu rasa mereka lebih ingin memiliki kerajaan kita," Fang menahan nafas sementara Ibunya tetap bercerita.

"Mereka terorganisir dengan baik dan beberapa diantaranya adalah orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dimasyarakat, dana dan peralatan mereka lengkap dan sangat memadai, seolah ada yang memfasilitasi mereka namun juga bisa mereka dengan suka rela menyumbang dana. Kekuatan mereka cukup besar sehingga Ibu meminta mu pulang sebelum waktu yang kita sepakati. Kekuatan Ibu ternyata telah berpindah sebagian padamu, sehingga sulit bagi Ibu untuk menyelesaikan mereka, jadi satu-satunya cara adalah menobatkan mu sesegera mungkin."

Fang masih menatap ibunya dalam diam. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Salah seorang dari orang berjubah itu berdiri dan memberi hormat. Ibunya mengangguk sebagai pertanda ia telah diizinkan bicara.

"Tuan Putri, kami dan Ratu telah memutuskan agar pengangkatanmu dipercepat walau Ratu masih dapat memimpin namun kekacauan ini harus dibereskan demi kelangsungan kerajaan," ucap orang itu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Fang tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di kerajaan karena dialah ketua dari Dewan Tiga Belas. Orang itu kurus, rambut dan jenggotnya lurus, panjang dan berwarna putih.

"Karena itu tak ada waktu untuk menunggu kekuatan Ratu sepenuhnya berpindah sehingga akan diadakan upacara pemindahan, besok, Tuan Putri akan diperkenalkan kepada rakyat lalu dilanjutkan dengan upacara pemindahan dan kemudian penobatan anda sebagai Ratu," lanjutnya.

Fang menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Ia menoleh saat merasa lengannya disentuh sang ibu. "Kau bersedia sayang?" Fang tak langsung menjawab. Ia menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa kerinng saat menjawab.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ngeliat review untuk fic ini ternyata banyak yang kaget kalo Fang itu cewek, ada juga yang seneng. Sebenarnya chap lima sama chap empat itu bisa gabung tapi karena aku males ya udah cukup segini deh chap empatnya. Hehehe.**

 **Buat yang kangen Boboiboy, sabar ya, dia muncul di chap enam.**

 **Maaf mungkin bakalan ngaret update karena aku sibuk sekolah dan laptop di monopoli adik-adikku sehingga susah untuk nulis. Gomen ne.**

 **Nah aku bales review dulu ya walau aku gak tahu mau jawab apa. "-_- banyak juga pertanyaan spekulasi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya yang ku usahakan ngejawab tapi gak spoiler.**

 **tudungtrash : ini kelanjutan yang ditunggu. Cukup lama ninggalin fandom ini ya, yah walau akhir-akhir ini otp kesayangan ini sepi (pake banget).**

 **ToLazyToLogIn : yep Fang emang cewek dan cantik. Kalo susah ngebayanginnya aku saranin buat ngelihat Midorima versi cewek yang rambutnya lurus panjang dan digerai. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka itu mirip. Aku juga penasaran apa reaksi temen-temen Fang nanti ^^' . makasih dah bilang kalau penulisanku lebih baik dan advanterunya kerasa. Aku dari kecil emang suka cerita petualangan sih. Happy new year juga (Maaf telat)**

 **Nozuki0107 : yup. Boboibooy nya gak perlu belok...**

 **cielfuntom69 : Bisa dong. Mereka harus jadian, kan OTP kesayangan ku ^-^**

 **Hwang635 : yes, Fang itu perempuan. Balik ke bumi? Fang bakalan- * disensor. Aku takut spoiler kalo ngejawab.**

 **ima-kun Hatsukoi : Ideku emang straight. Pengen sih Yaoi tapi entah penyakit dari mana susah bagiku nulis Yaoi multy chap. Bisanya oneshoot.**

 **Guest : Tenang. ini BoiFang kok. Straight cuman karena genderbend. Soalnya aku suka ngebayangin Fang kalo jadi cewek.**

 **LJGoppa : hehehe. Kan udah dibilang ada kejutannya tetep syok ya? Makasih semangatnya ^^**

 **Kyulennychan : Fang-chan. Hihi. Kedengarannya lebih enak dari Fang-kun ^v^. Woah, sabar kecepatan ngetik dan datanganya ilham saya gak secepet motogp tapi diusahin gak lama deh.**

 **Kushina-korra95 : anda tidak stroke karena fic ini kan? Otaknya dah jalan lagi? Saya jadi takut dosa ngebunuh orang. # situ ngedoain?!**

 **Floral Lavender : silahkan tanya pada Boboiboy apakah dia bakalan nyari Fang. (Boboiboy : maaf tapi saya gak tahu mau cari Fang kemana, Ai gak mau ngasih tahu T-T *gloomy )**

 **Nah makasih buat yang baca ^^ Buat yang pegen komen, kritik, nanya silahkan tulis di kotak review**

 **XOXO.**

 **Ai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy bukan punya saya pastinya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend, Dll.**

 **Genre : Romance n Adventure (Gomen kalo Romancenya dikit)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Suara Fang tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat pendek tadi. Rasa takut menjalarinya membayangkan tanggung jawab yang akan diemban nanti.

Ibunya tersenyum menenangkan. Para anggota Dewan Tiga Belas, dirinya, Ibunya serta Abangnya berdiri. Menyudahi pembicaraan.

.

.

Fang baru saja selesai mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih saat ibunya masuk. Ibunya masuk dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya, Fang mengikuti untuk duduk disana.

Ia menatap ibunya tanpa berkedip, menunggu ibunya untuk bicara.

"Sayang," ucap ibunya lembut. "Ibu tahu kau takut untuk menerima tanggung jawab sebesar ini, tapi kau memang terlahir untuk menerima ini kelak." Fang mengalihkan tatapan dari ibunya sekilas.

"Ibu harap, kau dapat menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik dan bijaksana," ibunya mengusap rambut panjang putrinya.

"Apa aku bisa bu?" tanya Fang dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan. Ibunya mencium kening Fang dengan sayang. "Ibu yakin bisa, ingatlah Fang," nada dari kata terakhir ibunya membuat ia menoleh dan membalas mata ibunya yang nampak serius.

"Ingatlah, sebagai Ratu, kebahagian dan kesejahteraan rakyat adalah hal yang paling penting, hal yang harus kau lindungi dan kau perjuangkan, hal yang harus kau wujudkan. Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain senyum rakyat mu dan tak ada hal yang paling menyedihkan selain ratapan rakyatmu," nasehat ibunya.

"Mengerti?"

Fang mengangguk dengan mantap. Ibunya mencium sekali lagi keningnya. "Besok adalah hari yang besar, istirahatlah." Fang tersenyum pada ibunya dan tetap memandang sang ibu yang keluar dari pintu.

Ia menghela nafas panjanng. Menundukkan kepala dan mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya. Dia melamun selama beberapa menit dan hal itu membuat ia kaget saat ada yang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan memperlilhat Abangnya yang berdiri didepan pintu. Kaizo masuk dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk disebelah Fang sedang Fang kembali menonton kakinya yang ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Pang?" Fang mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang abangnya sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menunduk dan bergumam tak jelas. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban non verbal atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Memikirkan teman-temanmu di bumi? Penobatanmu? Pemberontakan? Dan tanggung jawab sebagai Ratu?" Fang menatap abangnya dengan terkejut. Kaizo tak memandangnya melainkan dinding kamar Fang. Ia tertawa singkat, "Kepalamu bisa meledak kalau memikirkan semua itu."

Fang menghela nafas. "Kalau bisa aku juga tak ingin memikirkan itu semua," ia mengangkat kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Kaizo menatapnya prihatin. Fang masih terlalu muda untuk mengemban tugas yang besar. Ia juga sangat sedih dan berat meninggalkan teman-temannya di bumi.

Ia mengelus punggung Fang. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku aku mendukungmu, aku akan mengabdi padamu dengan setia sebagai prajurit dan aku akan selalu ada disisimu sebagai seorang saudara."

Fang mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih." Kaizo ikut membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Kau masih memikirkan teman-temanmu?" Fang mengangguk. Terutama pertengkarannya dengan Boboiboy sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal," Fang menatap Abangnya dengan ingin tahu. Kaizo menyambung ucapannya yang tadi sengaja digantunng. "Persahabatan yang paling tulus tak akan dapat dipisahkan apapun."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tampang tak yakin. "Benarkah? Walaupun oleh jarak puluhan tahun cahaya?" Kaizo tertawa menanggapinya. Ia mengacak rambut adiknya sekacau mungkin.

"Abang, rambutku jangan diusik, sekarang susah untuk mengaturnya!" pekiknya.

Kaizo berdiri. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah, kita akan sibuk besok," ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Fang kemudian memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk bermain di alam mimpi.

...

..

.

Fang berdiri di depan cermin. Empat orang pelayan wanita sibuk mendadaninya. Ada yang mengatur rambutnya, ada yang mengatur riasan wajahnya, aksesorisnya dan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Jujur Fang masih belum terbiasa dengan status putrinya walaupun ia memang terlahir sebagai seorang putri. Selain itu ia belum terbiasa dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit akhirnya ia siap dengan penampilannya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kalau dia adalah Fang yang seorang laki-laki dapat dipastikan dirinya sendiri akan jatuh cinta pada bayangan di cermin itu.

Rambut violet sepinggangnya digerai, namun dikedua sisinya diikat kebelakang dengan jebitan rambut berbentuk bunga lili. Riasannya juga sangat bagus. Blush on dikedua pipinya, eye shadow berwarna ungu yang mencolok, eye liner yang melewati garis mata, bibir yang terang serupa delima.

Gaunnya berwarna putih dengan biz berwarna violet serta motif-motif khas kerajaannya yang berwarna biru tua. Dirambutnya diberi tudung transparan yang disingkapkan ke belakang. Gelang dan kalung dari berbagai batu mulia menghiasi tangan dan lehernya.

Fang tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa secantik ini, berhubung ia sudah lama menganggap dirinya tampan.

"Siap?"

Fang berputar cepat. Melihat Abangnya. Fang mengangguk. Abangnya mengulurkan tangan dan Fang menggandengnya. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menuju balkon tempat biasa Ibu berkumpul dengan rakyat. Biasanya ibunya akan berdiri disana dan berbicara pada rakyatnya di halaman.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisik Kaizo.

"Tegang, cemas, gugup, semuanya campur aduk," jawab Fang dengan suara pelan pula.

"Para rakyat pasti akan menyambutmu Pang, tenang saja," Kaizo mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Fang tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Mereka dapat melihat Ibu mereka berdiri di balkon itu bersama dua pengawal dan Dewan Tiga Belas. Ibunya berbalik saat ia mendekat. Ibunya menarik tangannya lembut sehingga ia kini berdiri disamping Ibunya.

"Para rakyat sekalian," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat berwibawa. "Kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua, Putriku, Putri Pang, ialah yang akan menggantikan ku," Ibunya menoleh dan memberi kode agar ia maju sedikit. Ia maju dan menghadap pada rakyatnya.

Terdengar dengungan dari rakyat itu. Dengngan dari seruan-seruan.

"Wah, itu Tuan Putri, ia kembali, sewaktu kecil ia pergi dari istana,"

"Putri ternyata sudah menjadi seorang gadis,"

"Putri akan segera menggantikan Ratu?"

"Putri cantik sekali."

Fang merasa kakinya gemetaran namun ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "Aku adalah Putri Pang, mungkin kalian tidak kenal denganku karena aku pergi bertualang saat berumur sembilan tahun, dan tak pernah kembali, namun saat ini aku kembali dan akan menjadi Ratu kalian, aku harap kalian mau mempercayaiku walau kita jarang bertemu sebelumnya. Aku berjanji akan menjadi Ratu yang baik dan membahagiakan rakyatnya."

Dia mengucapkan semua katanya dengan jelas dan tegas. Setelah ia selesai bicara ia disambut gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana. Fang langsung merasa lega dan senang. Sekarang ia mengerti nasehat ibunya. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu. Kebahagian rakyatnya.

...

..

.

Fang menaiki tangga di ruangan tempat ia akan memindahkan kekuatan ibunya pada tubuhnya. Ia mengucapkan berbagai doa dalam hati.

"Takut sayang?" tanya Ibunya.

"Apa akan sakit?"

Ibunya mengusap punggung tangannya. "Sedikit, kau pasti bisa menahannya."

Ibunya berdiri didepan sebuanh tombak. Ia juga berdiri didepan tembok yang sempit. Ketua Dewan Tiga Belas itu membelenggu tangannya dengan belenggu yang ada ditembok itu. Sedangkan ibunya menggores jarinya dan membuat berbagai tulisan kuno di sepanjang tombak emas dihadapannya degan darahnya sendiri.

Lalu ibunya membuat garis lurus dari tombak menuju tembok tempatnya sang ketua membuat sayatan di pergelangan tangannya dan darah segar menetes, mengenai garis yang dibuat ibunya, ketua itu lalu membuat simbol negara mereka dari darahnya.

Ia berdiri disamping Ibu Fang. Mereka menutup mata dan mengucapkan sederetan kalimat yang terdengar seperti mantra.

Cahaya dari matahari yang menembus atap kaca diatas itu membuat unjung tombak yang terbuat dari safir bercahaya. Darah ibunya mulai bercahaya juga. Mulai dari kalimat teratas dan terus sampai ke garis yang menghubungkannya dengan tembok tempat Fang dibelengu lalu kemudian terus ke simbol.

Fang bergerak gelisah saat merasakan sengatan diseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan nyeri. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Kaizo yang ada di bawah memandang adiknya dengan khawatir. Sementara itu sesuatu di dada ibunya bercahaya dan keluar seperti bola cahaya. Menuju Fang dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Akh!" tubuh Fang tersentak saat bola cahaya itu masuk pada tubuhnya dan setelah itu segala sesuatu menjadi gelap.

...

..

.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Dan yang kedua adalah wajah Ibunya yang nampak khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

Fang mengangguk, ia ingin bangkit duduk namun dicegah ibunya. Ibunya menahan bahunya agar ia tetap berbaring. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu sayang, pulihkan tenagamu," Fang mematuhi perintah ibunya.

"Saya rasa sebaiknya penobatan dilakukan besok pagi saja Yang Mulia," usul salah satu anggota Dewan Tiga Belas. Ibu Fang mengangguk.

"Yah benar, hari juga telah malam," Fang tercengang mendengarnya. Selama itukah ia pingsan tadi?

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita biarkan Tuan Putri istirahat," sahut ketua Dewan Tiga Belas. Semua anggota mengangguk setuju, Ibunya juga mengangguk.

"Kau ingin Ibu temani sayang?" tanya Ibunya. Fang menggeleng. "Tidak usah bu, aku kan sudah besar," Ibunya tersenyum. Semua orang lalu pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Fang menghela nafas kasar. Ternyata pemindahan itu bisa sebegini melelahkan. Ia menutup mata dan terlelap.

.

.

Fang kembali berdiri di atas balkon istana yang luas dan lebar. Dibawah rakyat berkumpul.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan, kau Putri Pang menggantinkan ku, Ratu Fellaric, sebagai penguasa Kerajaan Bulan Biru."

Ibunya melepaskan mahkotanya dan memasangkannya pada Fang. Ia mengambil jubah biru tebal yang dibawa pelayan kemudian ia lampirkan dipundak Fang. Terakhir ia berikan tongkat lambang kerajaan.

Fang kemudian menghadap para rakyatnya. Para rakyat bertepuk tangan dan berseru meriah.

"Hari ini, ketika bulan bertemu dengan bintang paling terang, Kau Putri Pang menjadi Ratu Felicity, dengan harapan membawa kebahagiaan pada Kerajaan," ucap ketua Dewan Tiga Belas memberikan gelar kerajaan.

"Aku Ratu Felicity, akan memimpin kerajaan ini dengan bijaksana. Aku akan menciptakan kedamaian dan kebahagian untuk rakyatku. Aku akan berusaha tanpa henti untuk kerajaan sebagai Ratu." Fang berucap dengan penuh wibawa dan ketegangan.

Kaizo tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata dengan lantang. "Semuanya, beri penghormatan kepada Ratu!"

Semua rakyat, prajurit, pelayan, Dewan Tiga Belas dan Kaizo berlutut sambil meletakkan tangan kanan ke dada sebelah kiri. Memberi penghormatan kepada Ratu baru mereka.

...

...

.

Seorang prajurit memasuki ruang utama dengan tergesa. Ia berlutut didepan Fang. Fang menggerakkan tangan, lengan gaunnya yang dan lebar diujungnya diberi banyak untainan menik-manik berbunyi dengan halus. Sebuah kode untuk memperbolehkan sang prajurit bicara.

"Maaf Ratu, saya ingin melapor bahwa terjadi kekacauan di daerah barat, didekat hutan Crhonicle, ini adalah ulah para pemberontak."

Fang dan ibunya terkejut. Kaizo dan Fang segera berdiri.

"Kita harus hentikan, tempat itu sangat bersejarah bagi kerajaan ini," ucap Ibu Fang yang diangguki Fang. Ia tahu seberapa berharga hutan itu. Saksi perang yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah pada masa lalu.

"Bawa pasukan kesana, aku akan segera ikut, persiapkan kudaku!" perintah Fang yang kemudian langsung dilaksanakan prajurit itu.

"Aku akan ikut," ujar Kaizo. Fang mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Mereka dengan cepat keluar istana. Di halaman ratusan prajurit telah bersiap. "Apa medis telah dipersiapkan?" Fang bertanya pada jenderal kerajaannya.

"Sudah yang mulia," jawabnya.

Fang lalu langsung menaiki kudanya. Menyarungkan pedang dan mulai memacu kuda putihnya secepat mungkin.

Dengan segera ia dan pasukannya sampai di bagian barat kerajaannya. Disana telah terdapat pasukan pemberontak yang mengobrak-abrik beberapa rumah warga.

"Ampun Ratu, mereka selalu membuat kekacauan pada orang-orang yang mendukung Ratu," lapor sang jenderal.

Fang menggenggam erat tali kekang kudanya. "Beritahu aku semua informasi tentang mereka, pemimpin mereka, kekuatan mereka dan sebagainya."

Jenderal itu dengan cepat menjelaskan dengan rinci semua yang ia ketahui. Fang mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ia menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Fang segera menyusun strategi, para prajurit mendengarkan dengan serius. Darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat ia dapat melakukan semua ini dengan alami walau tak pernah dilatih atau diajari.

"Kita akan merebut kerajaan ini dan mengubahnya," teriakan ketua pasukan pemberontak itu berseru dengan lantang sambil mengancungkan pedang keudara.

Dengan segara pertempuran yang sengit terjadi.

Fang terkepung musuh, namun kondisinya sudah tak terlalu baik karena terkena beberapa serangan. Ia tak bisa memakai pedang seluwes sebelumnya apalagi untuk melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus.

Ia putuskan untuk memakai kekuatan ibunya yang kemarin telah menjadi miliknya. Kekuatan turun-temurun seorang ratu.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mengucap mantra kuno. Membukanya dengan cepat. Cahaya yang terang keluar dari dirinya dan membuat pasukan itu terlempar dari kudanya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya. Cahaya itu lalu menyelubungi kesepuluh orang itu membawanya naik lalu menghempaskannya.

Fang menarik tangan dan cahaya itu berubah menjadi rantai besi yang menyegel musuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan mereka ia langsungg berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan pemimpin pemberontakan itu. Ia tidak bisa memakai kekuatan terlalu sering karena ia baru mendapatkannya.

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai. Dengan tebasan yang hebat ia berhasil melumpuhkan pemimpin itu.

Dan pertempura inni berhasil ia redamkan. Ia menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk menawan mereka. Sayangnya menurut Jenderal mereka hanya bagian kecil. Bahkan belum sampai sepertiganya. Fang akan mencari informasi dari mereka nanti.

"Para Medis, obati prajurit yang terluka dan periksa apa ada rakyat yang terluka," perintahnya sembari menunggang kuda kearah desa. Ia menatap rumah-rumah yang diobrak-abrik dengan sendu.

Ia turun dari kuda putihnya dan berjalan sambil menuntunnya. Para rakyat langsung memberi penghormatan.

"Berdirilah," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia pergi kearah rumah yang hampir hancur. Ia membelai rambut seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk bonekanya sambil gemetaran karena takut akibat kejadian yang terjadi di desanya.

Fang menatapnya iba, ia langsung memeluk anak itu. Para rakyat hanya terdiam menyaksikan ratu mereka yang walaupun tampak berantakan dan terluka akibat bertempur namun tetap seperti malaikat.

"Tenang, semua sudah selesai," ia melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu memandangnya malu-malu dengan bola mata besar khas anak kecil.

Fang tersenyum padanya sekali lagi sebelum berdiri dan memandang semua penduduk desa. "Besok, desa ini akan diperbaiki, prajurit akan membawa keperluan kalian dan membantu untuk membangun kembali."

Para rakyat langsung bernafas lega sembari mengucap terimakasihpadanya. Fang benar-benar mengerti kenapa ibunya bilang kebahagian rakyatnya adalah hal terpenting. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan seorang ratu saat melihat senyum rakyatnya.

Kaizo hanya tersenyum melihat adik 'kecilnya'. Dalam hati ia bangga melihat kedewasaan adiknya. _Kau memang Ratu yang baik Pang._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Fang : * masuk sambil bawa coklat panas * "Ai, nih coklat, jangan muram gitu dong"**

 **Ai : * aura hitam menguar * "Aku merasa kecewa dengan diriku sendiri Fang!"**

 **Fang : * Noleh ke Reader semua * "Maaf pembaca, anak ini lagi pundung karena kecewa dengan plot kelewat lambat yang ia ketik, ia takut kalau reader semua kecewa dan bosan apalagi romancenya gak keluar."**

 **Ai : * Natap Word dengan tampang suram * "Maaf Minna-san kalau nanti mungkin kelewat dari ekpetasi kalian yang banyak kalian pertanyakan."**

 **Fang : "Soalnya semua konflik dan jalan cerita sudah selesai di otaknya Ai, nulisnya aja yang belum kelar." * lirik buku tempat Ai nulis ide lalu lirik Ms. Word yang masih progress * "Ada yang pengen di bicarain lagi Ai?"**

 **Ai : * ngangguk * "Sebenarnya aku pengen buat kerajaan Fang itu canggih tapi tampilannya kuno tapi seleraku memang lebih ke Eropa kuno jadi teknologinya gak menonjol. Terus ngebayangin seorang Ratu bertarung dengan pedang dan kuda itu rasanya sesuatu banget!" * tiba-tiba cerah lagi *** **"** **Dan di chap ini, aku mau memperlihatkan sisi seorang Ratu Fang."**

 **Fang : * Sweatdrop * "Balik lagi dia." * Mijit pelipis * "Aku gak tahan kalau ng** **e** **hadapin dia yang kayak begini, Reader sekalian kasih review aja deh buat obatnya."**

 **Ai : "Eh, Fang. jangan ditutup dulu. Balas review dulu dong!"**

 **Fang : *mutar mata malas* "Iya, iya."**

 **Yuyu arxlnn : Ai : "Makasih atas semua reviewnya ^^ menyenangkan membacanya."**

 **Fang : "Atas pertanyaan Yuyu-san," * Ngambil buku tempat Ai nyimpen ide * "Jawabannya-"**

 **Ai : * ngerebut buku * "Fang aku mau nulis ide!"**

 **Fang : "Eh Ai, aku mau jawab pertanyaan!"**

 **Ai : * Lari kekamar. Kunci pintu ***

 **Fang : "Maaf Yuyu-san. Tu anak kabur."**

 **Hwang635 : Ai : "Ya cantik dong. Aku ngebayangin gaunnya bukan jaman victoria gitu tapi lebih simpel. Hum, mungkin kaya Yona di eps satu."**

 **Fang : "Perasaan kamu gak nonton deh Ai. Akatsuki no Yona."**

 **Ai : "Eps satu sih bentar, soalnya dipaksa ama si Author fandom sebelah yang nyeret aku seenaknya kerumah dia. :v padahal lagi gak pengen nonton."**

 **ima-kun Hatsukoi : Ai : "Aku juga tereak-tereak sendiri ngebayangin Fang jadi ratu pake gaun. Weits, apa ya yang bakalan dilakuin Boboiboy?" * lirik Boboiboy yang dikurung (?) ***

 **Fang : "kok yang ditanya Boboiboy mulu sih? Hwang-san juga tadi nanyaiin dia."**

 **Ai : "Udahlah karena Boboiboy belum muncul. Jangan ngambek deh, kamu kan ada di setiap chap."**

 **Kyuulennychan : Ai : * noleh ke Fang * "Boboiboy bakalan jadi Raja Fang?"**

 **Fang : "Kan kamu yang nulis Ai!"**

 **Ai : "Ok. Semangat juga melebarkan sayap BoiFang. Tolong berdoa agar para Author itu bangun dari koma (?) mereka dan melanjutkan fic-fic BoiFang."**

 **Ai & Fang : "Saa Minna. At last please Review…"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I dom't own Boboiboy**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend dan lainnya.**

 **Genre : Romance, Adventure and maybe litle bit Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Boboiboy memasuki kelasnya, ia menuju bangkunya. Namun sebelum meletakkan tasnya ia memandang bangku dibelakangnya yang kosong. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Ia melirik Yaya dan Ying yang sedang bisik-bisik dan cekikikan. Ia menatap mereka bingung.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada Gopal.

Yang ditanya hanya angkat bahu."Entah, dari tadi begitu melulu, kayaknya obrolannya asyik."

"Hei, ada berita yang mengejutkan lho," Ying menatap mereka dengan pandangan jenaka dan tawa yang masih menggantung. Yaya malah terlihat ingin menghentikan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Gopal dan Boboiboy kompak terdorong rasa kepo.

Ying masih cekikikan dan Yaya mencoba menutup mulutnya, namun Yinga mengelak. "Yaya jatuh cinta!"

"Hah?! Pada siapa?" Boboiboy kaget.

"Sama Iwan?" Gopal bertanya dengan tampang cengo.

"Ya enggak lah," sahut Yaya sewot.

Ying mengerling. "Tapi sama si ketua klub Judo." Pipi Yaya bersemu merah.

"Ying!" serunya pada sahabatnya yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah. Gopal dan Boboiboy tercengang.

"Lho, memang kau kenal dia?" tanya Boboiboy. Seingatnya Yaya tak pernah berurusan dengan cowok berkulit gelap namun kekar itu.

"Pas Yaya lagi ngejar penjahat, Yaya ditolong sama dia, dia nggak tahu kalau Yaya punya kekuatan, malahan mengkhawatirkan Yaya, kayaknya teman kita yang satu ini langsung jatuh hati dengan ke-gentle-an nya," cerita Ying. Wajah Yaya semakin merah.

Gopal langsung meledek dan dihadiahi benjolan di kepalanya.

"Terbaiklah," Boboiboy tertawa. "Selamat Yaya, kemarin Ying sekarang Yaya." Ying sudah mulai pedekate dengan anggota klub komputer.

"Aku kapan ya?" sahut Gopal lesu.

Boboiboy tertawa. "Ku doakan kau lekas laku deh," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau kapan Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy hanya menggaruk kepala salah tingkah.

"Hu-uh, kau kan punya banyak penggemar, masa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang membuat kau tertarik?" sambung Ying.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum canggung. "Tidak ah, belajar saja, tidak punya pacar saja aku kesulitan dengan nilai apalagi punya."

Yaya memandangnya tak percaya. "Nilai mu rendah karena kebanyakan main game Boboiboy."

Gopal tertawa dan disikut Boboiboy. "Yah tapi ya, memang aku belum tertarik saja," Boboiboy mengangkat bahu.

Terakhir kali ia merasakan rasa tertarik hanya pada Fang. Setiap kali ia mengingat Fang ia merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih.

"Kau beruntung Boboiboy, punya banyak penggemar, sejak Fang tidak ada penggemarmu jadi bertambah dua kali lipat," celetuk Gopal.

Boboiboy merasa tertusuk saat mendengar nama yang disebut Gopal. Terjadi keheningan yang tak biasa. Gopal langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Fang apa kabarnya ya?" gumam Yaya.

Ying mengangguk. "Iya, dia tiba-tiba menghilang, pergi tanpa memberi tahu kita, dimana dia sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dua pertanyaan itu. Boboiboy sendiri selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu malam hari.

 _Kau sekarang dimana Fang?_

 _._

 _._

"Hari ini ada rencana apa?" tanya Gopal sambil menyandang tasnya. Boboiboy berpikir sejenak, menghentikan tangannya yang akan memasukkan buku terakhir ke tas lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, memang kenapa?"

"Di taman kota dibuat tempat buat main skateboard dan sepeda BMX, kayaknya asyik, kesana yuk," ajak Gopal semangat.

Yaya dan Ying baru saja ingin menjawab saat terdengar ribut-ribut dari teman-teman sekelas mereka. Semua anak sedang berkumpul di jendela sambil ribut berseru sampai membuat keempatnya bingung karena sahutan-sahutan yang saling tumpang tindih.

"Permisi, permisi," ucap mereka sambil berusaha maju untuk melihat ke jendela. Mereka tercengang saat melihat kapal luar angkasa yang besar. Mendarat perlahan dan menghasilkan debuman saat menyentuh tanah.

Sosok makhluk yang aneh muncul dari dalam pesawat. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh atas yang menyerupai manusia. Torsonya berwujud pria kekar dengan rambut coklat setengkuk yang memakai pakaian kulit berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tampak keras dan berwibawa. Matanya tidak seperti mata manusia, mata itu tidak memiliki warna putih. Hanya tampak warna kehitaman yang dalam disana.

Namun begitu tatapannya tajam dan menakutkan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya menyerupai kuda yang ramping atau rusa. Sekilas ia mirip centaurus. Namun ekornya mirip ekor kalajengking yang besar dan kuat. Diujungnya terdapat sabit yang tampak tajam serta berbahaya.

"Tempat yang tidak buruk untuk dijadikan markas pasukan nomor dua serta memulai invasi di galaksi Bimasakti."

Ucapannya membuat Boboiboy dan teman-temannya melongo. "Invansi?" Boboiboy mengangkat alis tak suka.

"Sepertinya ia bukan orang baik," komentar Ying.

Yaya mengangguk setuju. "Pastinya, ia bilang mau menginvasi Bimasakti. Ambisius sekali ya?"

"Ugh. Kenapa kita selalu berurusan dengan makhluk luar angkasa?" keluh Gopal. "Dan anehnya kenapa semuanya ingin menguasai bumi, mereka tidak kreatif amat sih."

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk segera keluar menuju halaman. Belum jelas makhluk itu baik atau jahat tapi mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan.

"Kau siapa dan mau apa kesini?" tanya Boboiboy pada mahkluk yang masih berdiri di tepi kapal luar angkasanya.

Alien itu menatapnya lama dan dalam. Ia menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan meremehkan.

"Aku adalah Arbiter One dari planet Illicit. Aku kesini untuk memulai invasi kerajaanku di galaksi Bimasakti," ucapnya dengan lantang.

For your information guys, Arbiter adalah sebuah jabatan di planet Illicit. Ada tujuh Arbiter di planet itu yang berkuasa dan memimpin pasukan perang yang besar. Mereka memiliki tingkatan tersendiri. Pasukan dan tugas dibagi berdasarkan tingkatan. Yang paling tinggi adalah Arbiter One.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Jangan berani-beraninya mengambil bumi dari kami." Ia lalu berpecah menjadi tiga yaitu Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan. Ketiga teman—temannya pun memasang sikap siap.

Arbiter One tampak tertarik. Matanya menelusuri ketiga personaliti Boboiboy itu satu per satu. "Wah, tampaknya di planet ini ada teknologi yang cukup bagus," katanya dengan puas seolah menemukan penemuan yang menarik.

"Sayang sepertinya kalian akan kalah. Pasukan. Serang mereka!" setelah ia memerintah dengan suara keras sepasukan makhluk lain yang sangat berbeda dari Arbiter One muncul. Mereka turun dengan melompat dan menghadap Boboiboy.

Mereka mirip monster. Gopal meneguk ludah gugup dan takut. "Uh-oh, mereka mengerikan sekali." Ini adalah hal baru baginya melihat alien semengerikan itu. Ia biasanya hanya menghadapi alien berbentuk kotak-kotak berwarna hijau seperti Adudu.

Sedangkan kalau ini lebih tepat disebut mesin pembunuh yang dapat berjalan. Tinggi makhluk itu sekitar dua meter. Mereka berbentuk seperti kadal yang memakai seragam prajurit. Tangannya seperti cakar elang, kakinya seperti kaki dinosaurus.

Kepalanya seperti kobra dengan mata kucing. Di ekor mereka mencuat duri-duri. Sedangkan disiku dan lutut mereka terdapat pisau-pisau tajam dan masing memegang senjata api berlaras panjang.

Mereka mulai maju. Gempa mengeluarkan golem tanahnya. Halilintar menyiapkan pedangnya. Taufan juga bersiap diatas udara.

Makhluk itu menembakkan pistol. Seberkas sinar laser merah tipis melaju cepat menuju Ying. Ying menghindar dengan gerakan cepat miliknya. Sinar itu lalu mengenai pohon, dan pohon itu meledak. Hancur melebur menjadi abu.

Mereka menelan ludah gugup. Kalau Ying tak punya kuasa ia pasti habis. Kekuatan senjata mereka lebih berbahaya dari punya Adudu.

Halilintar maju dengan gerakan kilat mengayunkan pedang pada salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu. Makhluk itu menghindar dengan tangkas ia balik mengayunkan pisau di sikunya. Halilintar terlambat sepersekian detik sehingga lengannya tergores dan mengeluarkan segaris tipis darah.

"Yaya. Pakai kuasa gravitasi untuk memberatkan mereka nanti kita singkirkan senjata itu dulu," ucap Gempa yang diangguki Yaya. Yaya segera membuat medan magnet di sekitar para alien aneh itu.

Mereka terjebak dan tak dapat bergerak. Golem tanah lalu menghampiri mereka. Ia ayunkan tangannya ke tangan para monster dan senjata mereka lalu terkibas jauh. Lalu golem dengan keras mengayunkan tangannya sehingga para monster itu terlempar dan terluka.

Sekarang giliran Taufan, Halilintar dan Ying yang menyerang mereka dengan kuasanya sehingga monster itu semua KO. Gempa menyuruh Gopal untuk merubah semua senjata itu menjadi makanan agar tak dapat digunakan lagi.

"Hebat," Arbiter One bertepuk tangan dan turun dari pesawatnya. "Aku sempat meremehkan kalian tadi, tak kusangka kalian dapat mengalahkan pasukan Seer ku."

"Tapi kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku."

Arbiter One berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya lalu menyabet lengan Gempa dari pisau yang keluar dari tangannya. Untung bagi Gempa ia tak dapat luka yang dalam. Ying melongo, kecepatan Arbiter One itu setara dengannya, berbeda dengannya Arbiter One tidak memanipulasi waktu. Sehingga dapat disimpulkan Arbiter One itu memiliki kecepatan luar biasa.

Halilintar mengeram marah. Ia menyerang Arbiter dari belakang. Ia terkejut saat ekor Arbiter menangkisnya. Ekor itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"Hm... sepertinya akan menarik kalau mencoba teknologi yang baru ku dapat," gumam Arbiter dengan senyum yang menakutkan, ia lalu meminum sebuah pil.

Tubuh Arbiter membengkak, ia menjadi monster raksasa ungu berbentuk seperti gurita dengan mulut besar penuh taring dan tentakel yang diujungnya terdapat sabit.

"Keanehan lain yang tidak diperlukan," ucap Gopal gemetaran.

"Sangat tak diperlukan," gumam Gempa murung.

Mereka mulai bertempur kembali.

Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilatnya dan memotong salah satu tentakel monster itu dengan pedang halilintar. Monster itu mengaum saat Halilntar memenggal lengannya. Halilintar tersenyum mengejek.

Namun senyumnya hilang saat melihat lengan yang buntung itu bergerak dan memanjang. Kembali seperti semula. Tak ada luka disana seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"APA?!"

Lengan lentur itu bergerak. Memukul Halilintar tepat diperutnya.

"Akh!"

Halilintar terhempas dengan kuat. Tubuhnya terpental dan membentur dinding. Pemuda beriris ruby itu dapat merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada punggungnya.

"Halilintar!"

Gempa segera menyerang monster itu dengan golem tanah miliknya. Golem itu bergerak cepat menerjang ke arah Arbiter. Golem memegang dua tentakel Arbiter tapi sabit yang ada di ujung lengannya menyabet kedua tangan Golem.

Setelah itu Arbiter berputar seperti gasing. Mengejutkan makhluk besar itu bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Lengannya yang terjulur membelah badan Golem. Tidak hanya menjadi dua bagian tapi menjadi kepingan paling kecil seolah Goolem berasal dari kerikil-kerikil jalanan.

Gempa tercengang. Senjata terkuatnya habis begitu saja.

"Giliranku." Taufan dengan air skatenya mendekati Aribiter. Ia membuat tornado yang memerangkap Arbiter. Seharusnya monster ungu itu terangkat dan berputar dalam arus anginnya. Namun tidak. Monster ungu itu malah mencengkeram tanah dengan kuat. Semua sabitnya tertancap dengan erat di tanah.

Ia menjulurkan lengannya yang kuat dan dengan sekali kibasan ia memukul Taufan sehingga Taufan terpelanting jauh ke atap sekolah.

"Sialan," rutuk pemuda dengan topi yang dimiringkan itu. Ia meringis saat mencoba bangkit berdiri. Pasti ada memar yang besar di punggungnya. Mungkin sudah biru.

"Aku yang menyerang," umum Yaya.

"Tunggu Yaya!" seru Gempa. Ia ingin menghentikan Yaya yang sepertinya akan bertindak gegabah tapi cewek berjilbab itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbang menghampiri Arbiter One.

Yaya mengumpulkan kekuatan gravitasinya di kedua kepalan tinjunya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan meninju monster itu. Arbiter terhempas dengan kasar ke tanah.

"Yes."

Yaya senang ternyata pukulannya berhasil. Tapi ternyata belum cukup. Monster itu melompat tinggi dan jika Yaya tidak menghindar ia pasti akan terhimpit monster besar itu saat moster itu mendarat. Monster itu langsung menyabetkan sabitnya dan mengenai lengan Yaya.

"Argh!" Yaya masih beruntung, lengannya tidak terpotong. Tapi lukanya cukup dalam. Lengan bajunya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"YAYA!"

Ying segera menghampiri Yaya. Ia berlutut dan dengan hati-hati mengobati luka Yaya. Ying berlari dengan cepat dan kembali dengan peralatan obat-obatnya. Ia membersihkan luka Yaya lalu mengikatnya dengan perban. Ia memandang sedih lengan sahabatnya.

"Serangan jarak dekat terlalu berisiko." Gempa mengeram. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Arbiter One tapi tidak ketemu.

"Kalau begitu kekuatanku," Gopal membentuk tanganya seperti pistol dan menembakkan kekuatanya.

Dua lengan Arbiter mulai berubah menjadi makanan. Gopal menyeringai bangga.

Arbiter melihat kedua tangannya selama beberapa detik. Mungkin terperangah. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena setelah itu ia langsung memotong tangannya sendiri. Dan sepasang lengan kekar tumbuh menggantikan tentakel yang ia potong tadi.

"Sial!"

Untuk saat ini bolehkan Boboiboy frustasi?

.

.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut. Makhluk yang kali ini benar-benar kuat. Mereka semua sudah terluka cukup parah. Baru saja terlintas di pikiran mereka kalau mereka bisa kalah sebuah kapal angkasa ikut turun dari langit.

"Apalagi ini?" keluh Gopal hampir putus asa. "Kita tidak memerlukan invasi makhluk asing kedua hari ini."

"Tunggu, aku seperti kenal pesawat luar angkasa itu," potong Yaya.

"Tapi kapal ini terlihat baru saja mengalami pertempuran hebat, " ucap Ying melihat kondisi pesawat yang mengalami beberapa kerusakan. Sebenarnya tidak dapat disebut beberapa lagi.

Pesawat itu mendarat dengan hati-hati. Lalu sosok yang telah mereka kenal keluar dari sana.

"Kaizo?!"

Keadaan Kaizo tampak tak baik. Tubuhnya terluka. Ia mengeram dengan marah. "Arbiter One! Kembalikan Pil Morphs itu!" sepertinya Kaizo punya masalah juga dengan Arbiter One.

Arbiter tertawa mengejek. "Kapten yang gigih sekali. Setelah kalah kau pun masih mengejarku?"

"Sialan," umpat Kaizo.

"Kaizo, apa yang terjadi?" Kaizo menoleh pada Boboiboy. Baru sadar kalau mereka ada disana.

"Arbiter One sialan ini, dia mencuri teknologi yang disebut Pil Morphs, Pil yang dapat membuat kita berubah menjadi makhluk lain sesuai DNA yang terdapat dalam pil itu," ucap Kaizo marah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan dia?" tawar Boboiboy. Kaizo menimbang sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Ia sudah diobrak-abrik habis-habisan tadi.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" tanya Yaya. Kaizo mengerang dengan frustasi.

"Hampir tak ada, itu pengembangan yang telah sempurna, makhluk yang ia pakai mempunyai regenarasi yang super sehingga hampir dapat disebut abadi," penjelasan Kaizo tadi cukup untuk mematahkan semangat.

"Oh tidak," erang Ying.

"Tamat kita." Gopal meratap. "Apa dia tidak bisa dibuang ke tempat kosong atau apa begitu? Misalnya segitiga bermuda."

Celetukan sembarangan Gopal membuat Kaizo tertegun. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Aku rasa kita dapat mengalahkan dia."

"Caranya?" tanya para remaja itu kompak.

"Kita buang saja dia."

"Hah?!"

"Masuk ke pesawat, buat dia mengejar kita selagi itu kalian bantu aku menyerangnya dan bertahan. Kapal ku ini sudah hampir rusak karena kalah melawan si Brengsek itu."

Mereka segera mengikuti kata-kata Kaizo. Melihat Hal itu, Arbiter mengeram marah. Dengan masih memakai bentuk monster ungunya ia masuk ke pesawat dan menyusul Kaizo.

Kaizo mengendalikan pesawatnya dengan lihai. Ini seperti adegan pengejaran gila-gilaan di angkasa.

Boboiboy bergabung namun kemudian berubah menjadi Halilintar. Dengan obat pemberian Kaizo ia dan Gopal keluar dari pesawat tanpa perlu sesak karena udara yang kosong di angkasa. Mereka berpegangan kuat di tepi luar pesawat dan mengarahkan berbagai serangan. Hanya mereka yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini.

Kapal Arbiter dengan lincah menghindari serangan mereka walau satu-dua ia terkena juga. Tapi dia tidak hanya menghindar. Ia juga membalas serangan mereka.

Yaya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih sehat dari dalam dengan kuasa gravitasinya menepis semua serangan Arbiter. Ia melindungi kedua temannya.

Kaizo mengarah dengan cepat menuju rasi Sagitarius. Ia masuk ke wormhole. Dia memastikan kalau Arbiter masih mengikutinya.

"Kalian satukan kekuatan dan buat dia terdorong ke titik putih besar di barat sana." Kaizo menunjuk sebuah titik berwarna putih besar yang terlihat bergejolak. Mereka segera mematuhi Kaizo. Pesawat Arbiter One terguncang. Kaizo menembak sebuah mesin kecil dari pesawat Arbiter sehingga terpantul dari pesawat itu menuju mereka. Ia membuka ruangan di pesawat sehingga mesin itu jatuh ke dalam pesawatnya.

Mesin kecil itu adalah pembuat Pil Morphs. Kaizo bernapas lega. Ia lalu menubrukkan kapalnya pada kapal Arbiter untuk mendorong Arbiter menuju titik itu. Kapalnya berguncang dengan hebat, membuat para remaja bumi itu terjatuh ke lantai. Seolah ada gempa berskala 8 skala Richter yang melanda mereka.

Kapal Arbiter terhempas dengan kuat. Dengan lengan berbentuk tentakel itu ia kesulitan mengendalikan pesawatnya sehingga kapal Arbiter megenai titik itu dan tersedot lalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Sangat tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya langsung kaget. "Itu tadi apa?" tanya Boboiboy yang telah kembali seperti semula dan masuk ke dalam bersama Gopal. Kaizo menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi saking capeknya.

"Zero Space, atau ruang kosong angkasa, itu adalah titik yang ada di wormhole dimana jika kita memasukinya kita akan masuk ke ruang kosong dan terjebak disana."

"Berbahaya juga ya," ujar Yaya bergidik.

Kaizo mengangguk, "Aku hampir pernah masuk kesana." Kaizo memandang batas wormhole yang semakin dekat dari jendela kapal luar angkasanya.

"Omong-omong, kalian tidak keberatankan kalau kita tidak ke Bumi langsung? Kapalku rusak cukup parah dan harus diperbaiki dulu," ujar Kaizo kemudian.

Yang ditanya saling pandang lalu mengangguk. "Yah tak apa, lagi pula kau juga perlu pemulihan sepertinya," komentar Ying. Kaizo memberikan senyum tipis sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kaizo..." Boboiboy bersuara setelah lama terdiam. Ia tampak ragu menyambung ucapannya. "Fang. Dimana dia sekarang?" ketiga temannya ikut memandang Kaizo.

Kaizo menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia tak boleh mengatakan dimana keberadaan adiknya pada mereka. "Entahlah."

Boboiboy terlihat marah. "Apa maksudmu?! Dia kan adikmu!" Boboiboy meledak. Yaya dan Ying mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy.

Kaizo berdiri perlahan tak mengindahkan ledakan emosi Boboiboy tadi. "Ya, aku tidak tahu dimana ia." Kaizo berbohong. _Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu dimana teman kalian yang selama ini kalian kenal. Karena kalian tak akan mengetahui ia yang sekarang._

"Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu," ucap Kaizo berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Boboiboy hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya dimana Fang kini?

.

.

.

Kaizo duduk di sofa ruangan pribadinya. Ia meletakkan mesin pembuat Pil Morphs di meja. Ia menekan beberapa tombol keypad on screen di meja yang transparan itu. Layar empat dimensi yang besar langsung terproyeksi.

"Ada apa bang?"

Di layar terdapat gambar Fang yang berada di kamarnya. "Aku baru saja bertempur dan pesawatku mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Aku akan pulang jadi tolong minta prajurit untuk mencarikan beberapa suku cadang yang akan kuperlukan."

Fang mengangguk paham. "Nanti akan kuminta salah satu dari mereka memesan barang-barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Oh ya, Pang."

Fang mengangguk merespon. Ia menggapai cangkir berisi teh dan menyesapnya pelan karena haus.

"Teman-temanmu ada bersama ku."

Buuurppss.

Fang menyemburkan tehnya karena terkejut. Kaizo ingin tertawa rasanya. Sikap anggun Fang sedetik yang lalu langsung lenyap. Respon yang tidak sepantasnya diperlihatkan seorang Ratu.

"Apa?!" suara Fang serak karena tenggorokannya yang sakit.

Kaizo mengangguk. "Musuhku pergi ke Bumi, aku mengejarnya dan bekerjasama dengan Boboiboy untuk melenyapkan dia. Aku mengirimnya ke Zero Space yang ada di wormhole Sagitarius dan karena pesawatku harus diperbaiki dulu aku tak bisa mengantar mereka pulang."

"Kau mengatakan kepada mereka tentangku?" tanya Fang cemas dengan suara pelan.

Kaizo menggeleng. Fang menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. "Kenapa kau harus mengirim mereka kesini? Kenapa kau harus melewati Sagitarius?" keluhnya.

Kaizo menganggkat sebelah alis. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau wormhole Sagitarius itu adalah yang terdekat dari Bumi."

Fang mengerang frustasi. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" bisiknya membenamkan wajah ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi saja Ratu, itu sudah cukup. Mereka tak akan mengenalimu," Kaizo menghela nafas. Menyarankan kepada adiknya solusi karena ia juga yang membuat masalah.

Fang mengusap rambutnya. "Yah baiklah. Kuharap begitu."

Kaizo mengangguk. "Nah laporan selesai Ratu." Fang mendengus dan mematikan sambungan.

Setelah itu ia mengerang frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti?

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **"** **... "**

 **"** **... "**

 **Krik. Krik. Krik. # Jangkrik mulai berorkestra ria.**

 **Boboiboy : "Kenapa pojokan Author ini sepi? Kemana anak absurd itu?" * pergi nyari ke seluruh penjuru rumah Ai ***

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

 **Boboiboy : * Nyeret Ai * "Ngapain kamu ngumpet sih Ai?"**

 **Ai : "Lepasin dulu, sesak nih!"**

 **Boboiboy : "Cih, kemana sih? bukannya ngasih beberapa penjelasan malah ngilang."**

 **Ai : "Aku lagi gloomy tahu, aku kesulitan ngebuat adegan pertarugan. Ngali-ngali ingatan tentang buku-buku aksi yang dibaca aja sulit." ( ' ^ ' ) "Aku merasa feelnya masih kurang." * frustasi ***

 **Boboiboy : "Udah deh Ai. Aku aja yang gak muncul tiga chapter gak ngambek tuh sama kamu."**

 **Ai : "Kamu sih enak cuman tinggal main, aku yang mikirin naskahnya!" * Nangis guling-guling di kasur ***

 **Boboiboy : * Sweatdrop * "Kenapa ini anak jadi super OOC gini? Salah makan? Apa stres karena sekolah?" * geleng-geleng * "Udah ah, kamu mau ngasih beberapa penjelasan kan?"**

 **Ai : * Ngangguk * "Un. Sedikit banyak beberapa bagian di chap ini terinspirasi dari buku fiksi ilmiah kesukaan ku. Animorphs. Buku lama sih, terkenalnya tahun 90-an."**

 **Boboiboy : "Dia belum lahir tuh. Ai walau belum punya KTP tapi banyak bacaannya yang populer saat om sama tantenya masih SD. Emang kuno dan absurd anak yang satu ini."**

 **Ai : "Urusai. Arbiter One terinspirasi dari Visser Three. Awalnya aku gak pengen make Andelite, aku sayang banget ama mereka, tapi karena terus kepikiran yah kujadiin aja. Tapi entah kenapa lama-lama jadi centaurus yang ada di bayanganku. Seer juga, itu dari Hork-Bajir. Alien yang menakutkan tapi sebenarnya baik, lembut dan polos. Istilah Seer pun dari Animorphs. Zero Spaces dan Pil Morphs, konsepnya beda. Tapi memang aku sangat terpengaruh buku yang satu ini. I love Animorphs! ^-^ "**

 **Boboiboy : "Tadi suram, sekarang ngoceh gak berhenti. Anak ini mood swing banget. Oke. Ai sekarang kita balas review yuk."**

 **Ai : "Aye ye." ^^**

 **cielfuntom69 : Ai : "Yap, dia pasti Ratu yang sempurna dengan wibawanya. Boboiboy kamu nyesel gak?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Gak."**

 **Ai : "Lho. Kok?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Hehehe. Soalnya aku tahu kamu gak bakal ngasih sad end."**

 **Ai : * cemberut * "Kalo gitu ku ubah jadi angst ni genre fic mau?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Waaa... jangan dong."**

 **Kyulennychan : Ai : "Berdoa, mulai. Tehe. Moga-moga mereka pada balik dan ngasih kita asupan lagi. Amin."**

 **Yuyu arxlnn : Ai : "Saya gak buat ff buat AnY. Nontonnya aja belum."**

 **Boboiboy : "Ai itu susah dibuat tertarik. Dia juga lebih suka anime komedi atau sport."**

 **Ido Nakemi : Ai : * bungkuk * "Temen saya juga udah bilang ini fic rada php pada para fujo dan mau bagaimana lagi ide yang keluar kayak gini. Maaf. Lho Boboiboy ngapain bawa permen?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Itu Ido Nakemi-san katanya nangis."**

 **Ai : "Lu kata dia bocah. Maaf sekali lagi Ido Nakemi-san. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa cuman bisa nulis Yaoi oneshoot."**

 **Boboiboy : "Tapi sekalinya oneshoot buat BoiFang langsung bikin rated M. Ck ck ck." * geleng-geleng ***

 **Ai : * evil smirk * "Tapi kamu seneng kan?"**

 **Boboiboy : * Blushing * "Oke. Review selanjutnya."**

 **Ai : "Pengalihan pembicaraan yang buruk sekali."**

 **N Rani kudo : Ai : "Gomenesai atas segala kekurangan fic saya. Saya orang yang baru belajar nulis. Fang cepat belajar karena mungkin genetika?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Woi jangan maksaain biologi disini dong. Maafkan Ai, soalnya ini bukan zona amannya. Dia biasanya nulis cerita ringan dengan konflik yang tidak begitu berarti."**

 **Ai : "Sekali lagi Gomenesai dan Hontou ni Arigatou atas koreksiannya."**

 **Hwang635 : Ai : "Apakah chap ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hwang-san?"**

 **ima-kun Hatsukoi : Ai : "Sayanya yang klepek-klepek ngebayangin Fang yang cantik. Hehe. Yosha, ditunggu aja."**

 **Ai dan Boboiboy : "At Last Please Give Review..."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend, Dll.**

 **Genre : Roamnce and Adventure (setelah sekian lama genre Romancenya makin meragukan.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Kaizo kembali ke ruang berkumpul. Pesawat ia jalankan secara autopilot. Semua remaja bumi itu tampak sudah lebih baik setelah beristirahat.

"Lima menit lagi kita akan sampai ke planet asalku." Kaizo duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Planet asal mu?" Yaya tampak tertarik. Kaizo mengangguk. "Hm... aku penasaran seperti apa tempat itu."

"Kaizo." Boboiboy menghampiri Kaizo. Kaizo mengangkat wajah. Ekspresinya datar tak terbaca. "Soal sikap ku yang tadi, aku minta maaf."

Kaizo mengangguk."Aku tahu kalian mungkin khawatir tentang Pang tapi aku tidak bisa menolong apapun."

Kaizo berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke anjungan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kaizo menunjuk jendela pesawatnya yang besar. "Itu planetku." Yang lain segera berbalik dan mendekat ke jendela.

"Woa, bagus ya, agak berbeda dengan bumi," komentar Ying.

Gopal mengangguk. "Ada warna keunguan apa itu?" Gopal menunjuk jalur keunguan di bagian yang mirip benua.

"Itu pasti puncak pegunungan. Bebatuan disana memang berwarna ungu." Kaizo menjawab sebentar lalu keluar menuju anjungan.

Ia mengendalikan pesawatnya lebih hati-hati. Bagian luar pesawatnya banyak yang rusak kalau tidak hati-hati pergesekan dengan atmosfir akan membakar pesawatnya. Tentu dia tidak berniat menjadi alien panggang.

Ia langsung melihat istananya. Ia melihat bendera yang dikibarkan di halaman bukannya di atas benteng batu. Pasti itu atas perintah Fang . Ia tak perlu lagi harus melakukan konfirmasi dan langsung mendarat.

Mereka segera turun. "Selamat datang di Planet Devious dan kerajaan Bulan Biru," ucap Kaizo pada remaja-remaja bumi itu. Mereka melihat sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

"Kau tinggal disini Kaizo?" tanya Yaya.

"Yah, sewaktu kecil. Setelah beranjak remaja aku harus berkelana. Tradisi turun temurun," jawab Kaizo lalu melambai pada seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja abu-abu dan jas putih panjang. Ia tampak seumuran dengan Kaizo.

Dibelakang laki-laki itu tampak dua orang yang mendorong kotak besar yang dipenuhi banyak peralatan untuk pesawat.

"Geez. Apa yang kau lakukan pada pesawatmu Kapten?" ucapnya melihat keadaan pesawat Kaizo. Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kerusakan luar pesawat Kaizo.

Kaizo tergelak ramah. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bekerja keras Ash." Lawan bicaranya mendelik padanya.

"Aku sudah banyak pekerjaan, kau tahu." Ash adalah seorang teknisi yang hebat di kerajaan, ia berteman akrab dengan Kaizo. "Ratu sudah bilang kalau pesawat mu dalam keadaan rusak tapi tak kusangka separah ini. Sepertinya aku harus mencari lagi peralatan yang lain karena mungkin yang ini kurang."

"Kerjakan saja apa yang menjadi tugas mu, aku ingin menemui Ratu dulu, aku membawa tamu." Kaizo hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Ash. Ash mengangguk, ia mulai bekerja.

Kaizo masih dapat mendengar gerutuan temannya itu seperti, 'Apa yang ia lakukan pada mesin-mesin cantik ini, tidak bisakah ia memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik?' dan masih banyak lagi.

Kaizo mempersilahkan para remaja bumi itu untuk masuk istana, ia segera menuju ruang utama. Ia berlutut memberi penghormatan kepada ibunya yang duduk disebelah singgasana. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap singgasana dengan heran.

"Dimana Ratu? Aku sudah mengatakan kalau akan datang."

Ibunya menganguk. "Dia tadi sedang bicara dengan Jenderal. Kurasa ia akan segera kesini."

Betul saja. Setelah Ibunya berucap begitu pintu segera terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok sang Ratu. Kaizo, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya mundur ketepi.

"Itu sang Ratu?" Ying mengkonfirmasi pada Kaizo yang hanya mengangguk.

"Wow. Dia sepertinya seumuran dengan kita," bisik Yaya yang diangguki ketiga teman-temannya.

Mereka tercengang melihat Ratu muda itu. Karena selain masih muda, dia cantik sekali. Memakai gaun putih yang indah, rambut violet panjang yang diberi hiasan berbentuk bulan, kulit putih, hidung kecil mancung dan bibir berwarna pink segar.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun dan penuh wibawa. Membuat orang lain yang melihat langsung menundukkan diri penuh penghormatan.

Walau terlihat tenang sebenarnya Fang sangat gugup. Ia berharap teman-temannya tak akan mengenalinya. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi ia tak perlu khawatir karena kawan-kawannya menganggap ia laki-laki dan sekarang ia kan adalah perempuan.

Ia duduk di singgananya. Kaizo memberi penghormatan. Fang mengangkat tangannya, manik-manik di lengan bajunya berbunyi dengan halus. Kaizo berdiri, "Saya ingin meminta izin untuk teman-teman saya dari Bumi dapat menginap sementara pesawat saya sedang diperbaiki."

Fang mengangguk. "Baiklah ku izinkan." Fang tidak mungkin menolak. Ia mana mungkin mau menelantarkan kawan-kawannya. Namun dia berusaha untuk tak membalas pandangan teman-temannya, terutama Boboiboy.

"Pelayan. Tolong siapkan kamar untuk mereka dan Kapten Kaizo dan tolong siapkan medis juga. Kapten bilang mereka baru saja mengalami pertempuran."

"Baik Ratu."

Para pelayan itu segera membimbing Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menuju kamar yang telah disediakan.

"Ah, kalian istirahat saja. Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Ratu," seru Kaizo sewaktu melihat keempat remaja itu tampak canggung dan ragu.

Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti para pelayan wanita itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup Kaizo menatap Fang. "Bisa kita bicara di luar?" tanyanya. Fang mengangguk.

"Ibu aku bicara dulu dengan Abang sebentar ya?" pamit Fang. Tampak kilasan keheranan di mata Ibunya namun wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

Kaizo dan Fang segera ke taman belakang istana. "Sekarang bagaimana?" Fang mendesah. Kaizo hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Fang menatap saudaranya itu jengkel. "Mereka ada disini, aku harus bagaimana, padahal kukira kami tak akan bertemu lagi karena jarak puluhan tahun cahaya dari Devious ke Bumi tapi sekarang mereka ada di sini. Dan apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Mereka tak mengenalimu. Mereka tidak tahu jati dirimu jadi kau tenang saja," ucap Kaizo setelah mendengar keluhan frustasi adiknya.

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara begitu," gumam Fang bersungut-sungut.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan pemberotakan?"

Fang menghela nafas panjang. "Keadaan masih bergejolak. Dan belum ada informasi tentang organisasi mereka yang kudapat. Para tawanan itu bunuh diri saat interogasi." Fang sekali lagi menghela nafas.

Pemberontakan yang masih belum padam ini benar-benar membuat ia stres.

"Bang," panggil Fang membuat Kaizo menoleh. Fang memandang bunga-bunga lili berwarna biru tua di taman istana serta tulip-tulip putih yang tertata apik.

"Hn?"

"Apa aku benar-benar akan dijodohkan?"

Pertanyaan adiknya yang tak terduga membuat Kaizo mengerjapkan mata. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Fang tersenyum getir. _Ternyata benar,_ batinnya. "Aku tak sengaja dengar pembicaraan Ibu dengan Dewan Tiga Belas, aku akan dijodohkan dengan Raja kerajaan Unworth, apa benar bang?"

Wajah Fang tampak hampir menangis. Kaizo tahu kalau rencana itu tak akan diterima dengan mudah oleh adiknya. Bagaimanapun Fang masih terlalu muda. Umurnya masih 16 tahun. Dan kekacauan di kerajaan sudah cukup membuat ia tertekan. Ia harus menerima tanggung jawab sebelum waktunya.

Kaizo menghembuskan nafas. Ia menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. "Itu sudah tradisi di planet ini. Kau tahu itukan? Setiap penguasa kerajaan akan menikah dengan penguasa kerajaan lain untuk membangun kerja sama."

Fang menunduk. Kaizo jadi kasihan padanya. "Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi Pang kau harus kuat oke?"

Fang mengangguk. _Tapi apa bisa menikahi orang yang tak kau cintai?_

.

.

.

Boboiboy berbaring di kasur kamar tamu dengan pandangan merenung. Gopal yang sekamar dengannya dibuat heran. Pasalnya sahabatnya ini tak bersuara sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Boboiboy?"

Lamunan Boboiboy terpecah. Ia menoleh pada Gopal. "Ratu tadi," jawabnya menggantung.

Gopal mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa dengan Ratu tadi? Yah aku tahu sih dia cantik dan kelihatannya masih seumuran dengan kita," lalu tiba-tiba Gopal membulatkan mata. Memasang wajah seolah mendapat ilham.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Boboiboy duduk dan menatapnya jengkel. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Boboiboy menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia di suatu tempat," Boboiboy mengerutkan kening dalam. "Entah dimana, tapi aku yakin pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Gopal menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. "Mana mungkin. Jarak bumi kesini jauh. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya kita kesini dan bertemu Ratu itu. Mungkin hanya orang yang mirip saja di bumi."

Boboiboy membantah. "Sungguh aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Gopal mengangkat bahu. "Yah pikir-pikir saja, tapi jangan terlalu keras nanti kau bisa stres sendiri memikirkan sesuatu terlalu larut."

Boboiboy menggumam tak jelas. Ia tak bisa melepas pikirannya dari Ratu tadi. Rasanya ia kenal dengan Ratu itu. Tapi kata-kata Gopal tadi ada benarnya juga, mereka saja berasal dari tempat yang berbeda dari mana pernah ketemunya.

"Hai~"

Yaya dan Ying masuk. Mereka segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa Ying, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy sambil bangkit duduk.

"Keliling-keliling yuk, masa tiba di planet ini cuman tiduran doang, rasanya kan rugi," sahut Yaya. Ying mengangguk semangat mendukung usulan Yaya.

"Boleh juga." Boboiboy menyetujui setelah berpikir sejenak. Di pesawat Kaizo tadi mereka sudah istirahat jadi saat ini mereka tidak terlalu capek.

Mereka mengelilingi istana itu dan terkagum akan keindahan istana itu. "Mirip istana di dongeng-dongeng ya," ujar Yaya kagum. Ia sangat menyukai interior istana itu mirip sekali dengan yang ia lihat di buku-buku.

Boboiboy mengangguk menyetujui dan melihat ke jendela kaca besar yang hampir mencapai langit-langit.

Pandangannya berhenti pada dua orang di luar sana. Kaizo dan sang Ratu. Ia terdiam memandangi mereka berdua. Perasaannya gelisah. Setiap kali melihat sang Ratu ia yakin mengenal Ratu itu. Ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Boboiboy kau lihat apa?" tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia terlonjak. Ia menoleh pada Gopal. Lalu menggeleng. Gopal mengikuti arah pandang Boboiboy tadi. "Ah, sang Ratu rupanya."

Boboiboy merasa jengkel dengan nada bicara Gopal yang terasa meledek.

Ia kembali melirik keluar daripada mengindahkan Gopal. Seorang prajurit nampak menghampiri mereka. Prajurit itu seolah sedang melapor lalu setelah itu Ratu dan Kaizo nampak terburu-buru masuk kembali ke istana.

Mereka melewati Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Tampang mereka seperti mendapat berita yang penting.

"Ada apa ini Kaizo?" tanya Yaya menyetop Kaizo. Sedangkan sang Ratu tetap berjalan.

"Salah satu anggota pemberontakan tertangkap, kami akan pergi menginterogasinya," jelas Kaizo cepat.

"Pemberontakan?"

Kaizo mengangguk ia kembali melangkah sedangkan keempat remaja Bumi itu mengikut. Sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini terjadi pemberontakan, kami masih belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang organisasi pemberontak ini," Kaizo menjelaskan sambil memperlebar langkahnya.

Ia memasuki ruangan yang tertutup. Tawanan mereka telah duduk di kursi. Dikelilingi oleh prajurit. Fang dan jenderal berdiri didepan pemberontak itu.

Sang jenderal memberi hormat saat Kaizo masuk, Fang hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada tawanan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian secuil informasi apapun!" seru tawanan itu. Dia pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan. Wajahnya tegas dan penuh loyalitas.

Fang menghela nafas lelah. Entah sudah berapa tawanan yang ia coba tanyai tapi hasilnya tetap nol.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau memberontak pada kerajaan?"

Pria itu menatap Fang dengan sikap menantang. "Kami tidak puas dengan kebijakan kerajaan, seharusnya kita membuat kerajaan yang kuat dan ditakuti tapi kita malah tidak melakukan kontak senjata apapun dan tidak ikut dalam perang besar sepuluh tahun lalu, padahal jika kita menang seluruh kerajaan di Devious akan tunduk pada kita."

"Pemikiranmu itu salah," sela Fang dengan nada datar. "Kedamaian dan kesejahteraan rakyat adalah hal yang paling penting, invansi dan perang hanya membawa penderitaan."

Pria itu menatap Fang dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kaizo jadi ingin memukuli orang itu. "Kami ingin membuat revolusi baru. Kerajaan kita ini lemah karena turun temurun dikepalai perempuan. Mereka terlalu lembut dan tidak berani. Dan kini kami memiliki Ratu yang masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin, dia sama sekali tidak dibesarkan disini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal kerajaan, bagaimana kami bisa percaya?!"

Fang mengatupkan rahangnya menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Siapa kepala dan dalang dari semua pemberontakan ini?!"sergahnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya," sahut orang itu. "Dia lebih ambisius darimu." Cara bicaranya ampun kurang ajar.

Kaizo mengeram marah. Ia maju hendak menghajar orang itu tapi ditahan Fang. Fang menatapnya tajam, memerintahkan untuk diam. Terpaksa ia menurut.

"Siapa dia?"

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek. "Cari tahu saja sendiri."

Kaizo menerjang maju, ia meninju muka pemberontak itu. Ia mencengkeram kerahnya dengan geram. "Dengar ya! Sopanlah pada Ratumu!"

Fang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Menyuruhnya untuk mundur. Kaizo melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana aku dapat menemukan orang itu," Fang berusaha sabar saat ini.

"Dia-"

Kalimat pria itu terpotong karena tangannya terangkat dan menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya. Fang dan Kaizo terkejut. Pengawal segera menghampiri orang itu, memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi mereka menggeleng.

"Terjadi lagi..." Fang menghela nafas panjang. Satu lagi tawanan yang bunuh diri saat interogasi.

"Apa ini?" Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanan tawanan itu. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat simbol-simbol berwarna merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Simbol ular yang badannya membentuk lubang kunci dengan tepiannya bertuliskan huruf-huruh kuno. Lalu sebuah pedang diatas lubang kuncinya.

"Mantra segel?" Kaizo mengangkat sebelah alis.

Fang mengangguk. "Mungkin. Simbol itu selalu aktif saat tawanan bicara."

Kaizo mengamati dengan seksama. "Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Fang mendekat. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua tetua dan ahli dari seluruh daerah tapi tak ada satupun yang mengenali simbol itu. Aku juga sudah mencari di seluruh buku yang ada di perpustakaan kerajaan namun tidak juga kutemukan."

Kaizo melepaskan tangan tawan itu dan berpikir. "Berarti kemungkinan segel ini adalah mantra baru atau bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini."

Fang mengangguk menyetujui. "Yah itu juga dugaanku, tapi melihat simbol ini sangat kuno aku cenderung pada kemungkinan kedua."

"Apa mungkin pemberontakan ini diprakarsai kerajaan lain," gumam Fang.

Kaizo menoleh padanya. "Hati-hati, jika ada yang tersinggung karena perkataanmu barusan akan terjadi perang. Kita tidak memerlukan hal itu sama sekali."

Fang mengedipkan matanya. "Ya, aku tahu. Hanya sebuah dugaan."

Mereka berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Para pengawal membawa mayat pria itu. Mereka berdua baru sadar kalu Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku lupa tutup pintu karena terburu-buru," gumam Kaizo saat Fang mendelik padanya.

Fang melangkah keluar, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya langsung menepi. Fang sedikit melirik mereka dari sudut matanya.

Ia menangkap kalau Boboiboy memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Membuat Fang gugup. Takut ketahuan.

Tapi kemudian ia dapat melihat Boboiboy tersenyum padanya. Senyum lembut yang sering ditampilkan pemuda itu.

Jantung Fang entah kenapa berdegup kencang. Rasanya berbeda dari debaran karena gugup atau takut. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba.

 _Apa mungkin saraf purkinje jantungku bermasalah karena salah makan makanan yang memicu hormon adrenalin ya?_ Batinnya ngawur yang entah kenapa sampai ke pelajaran Biologi.

Fang mengusir pemikirannya cepat-cepat. Sadar kalau yang tadi itu gaje sekali. Ia menenangkan jantungnya. Berusaha untuk tak gugup agar teman-temannya tak curiga.

Namun ternyata sulit untuk tidak kepikiran reaksi aneh tadi.

 _Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Boboiboy : "Ai! Kita bales-" "Lho Fang, ngapain kamu disini?"**

 **Fang : * ngalihin pandangan dari komik * "Pengen ketemu Ai tapi dia gak ada."**

 **Boboiboy : "Tu anak pasti ngumpet, napa hobi banget sih main petak umpet. Capek nyarinya tahu." * Pergi keluar ***

 **Ai : "Diseret lagi? Emangnya aku karung apa?"**

 **Boboiboy : "Dah cepet ngoceh sana!"**

 **Ai : "Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Pertemuan mereka gak romantis sama sekali ya?"**

 **Fang : "Emang pada dasarnya Ai gak romantis sih. Betewe kali ini updatenya lebih lambat dari biasanya."**

 **Ai : " Aku lagi sibuk ama sekolah, tugas, ulangan sama lomba-lomba Pra-Olimpiade. Besok juga mau pergi gak punya ide yang lebih baik. Kalo ada yang mau protes silahkan. Aku memang udah seharusnya dimarihin sih. Aku juga gak ngerti nulis apaan." * bungkuk berkali-kali * "Bales review aja langsung ya, aku gak tahu mau ngomong apaan lagi."**

 **Ai Kaozku-06 :**

 **Ai : "Boleh saya panggil senpai aja? Aneh bagi saya buat manggil Ai-san. Soal oppa-"**

 **Fang : * Deathglare ***

 **Ai : "Kita gak usah bahas itu ya? Aku gak terinspirasi dari kerajaan Mesir kok. Penggunaan batu mulia sebagai perhiasan kan wajar. Lagian kayaknya itu karena aku lagi stres mikirin diktat yang masih belum kebaca padahal materi udah pada lupa semua."**

 **Boboiboy : "Dia lagi coba nginget materi Litologi, Mineralogi dan Kristalografi pas ngetik. Malah Atmosfer ama Biologi juga masuk karena dia stres."**

 **Ai : "Masa sih bajunya kelewat mewah, dibayanganku cukup sederhana kok."**

 **Fang : "Kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan intip isi otaknya Ai."**

 **Ai : "Soal ras, aku gak masukin. Aku punya banyak refrensi buat begituan, kayak ras-ras Elf, tapi berhubung itu untuk fic lain aku gak pakai disini. Soal perang itu sumpah spontan, gak direncanain, makanya kayak begitu, gak sempat nyari refrensi lebih lanjut. Rencananya perangnya cuman satu entar terakhir, tapi entah kenapa pas nulis malah melenceng. Kenapa Fang maju padahal dia Ratu? Karena seperti yang Kaizo jelaskan, anak laki-laki keluarganya pergi mengembara. Aku juga gak banyak baca soal perang atau kerajaan. Jenderal ada sih, cuman minor banget perannya. Itu juga spontan kubuat."**

 **Fang : "Nama kerajaannya aja spontan. Pas lagi ngetik kata-kata penobatan, dia tiba-tiba berhenti, diem, terus ngomong, 'nama kerajaannya apaan ya?' dia mau buat soal kerajaan tapi gak ngerencanain nama buat kerajaannya!"**

 **Ai : "Karena aku suka luar angkasa dan alien aku enjoy nulis sci-finya dibanding kerajaannya. Terakhir, makasih udah mau review dan ngasih saran Senpai!"**

 **N Rani kudo :**

 **Ai : "Aku punya masalah soal detil karena semua yang ada di otakku kayak film cepat yang gak bisa di pause. Makanya agak sulit untuk nangkep detil-detilnya."**

 **Boboiboy : "Kalo soal realistis, dia mah kebanyakan baca fantasy ama sci-fi. Yah tapi orangnya emang rada sengklek kok."**

 **Cute girls :**

 **Ai : * garuk kepala * "Apanya yang 'kok bisa' ya? Mohon dijelaskan."**

 **cielfuntom69 :**

 **Boboiboy : "Lho kok aku diusir sih? Entar ceritanya gak lanjut dong. Kan aku bikin sakit hati Fang karena naskahnya Ai! Ai kamu tanggung jawab dong, aku dibenci tuh!"**

 **Hwang635 :**

 **Ai : "Kayaknya chap ini udah ngasih hint jawabannya deh."**

 **Kyulennychan :**

 **Ai : "Maaf kalo pertemuan BoiFangnya gak sesuai prediksi, tolong dimaklumi segala kekuranganku."**

 **Boboiboy : "Kayaknya udahan deh Ai, A/N kamu udah kepanjangan, nyaingin ceritanya."**

 **Ai : "Yak kalo gitu aku pamit ya. Don't forget to leave a review!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend, dll.**

 **Pair : Boifem!Fang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Fang tahu ada yang penting yang akan dibicarakan malam ini saat melihat makan malam kali ini dihadiri seluruh anggota Dewan Tiga Belas dan Abangnya. Pintu tertutup rapat. Suasananya hening sekali. Para pelayan bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam ruang makan untuk melayani seperti biasanya. Segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan sehingga mereka tidak perlu datang lagi.

"Pang," panggil ibunya memecah kesunyian.

"Ya?" Fang menenggadahkan wajah menatap ibunya. Ia menegakkan sikap duduknya.

"Ibu dan Dewan Tiga belas sudah membicarakan hal ini," Ibunya berhenti sebentar melihat apakah Fang memperhatikan. Tentu saja Fang memperhatikan. Ia bahkan sudah menduga kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Salah satu tradisi di planet Devious adalah para penguasa diikat dengan pernikahan untuk menjaga kedamaian dan membangun kerjasama yang baik," Kaizo bahkan sama sekali tak bergerak setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Pemuda itu juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan adiknya saat ini.

"Kami akan menjodohkan mu dengan Raja Kell dari kerajaan Unworth,"

TING.

Bunyi nyaring garpu yang tak sengaja mengenai piring terlalu keras memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Bergema dengan keras karena kesunyian ruangan itu.

Walau Fang sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya tetap saja sulit untuk tidak bereaksi seperti tadi.

"Kau tahu kan sayang kalau ini semua adalah isi perjanjian lama yang disetujui oleh semua leluhur kerajaan," ucap ibunya dengan lembut untuk meminta pengertian.

"Ya. Aku tahu," gumam Fang. Ia bukan hanya tahu tentang tradisi ini ia juga tahu segala sesuatu tentang perjodohan ini. Sebelum ibunya mengatakan hal ini ia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Jadi sayang, besok Raja Kell akan kemari, agar kalian mulai saling mengenal," Fang mencengkeram garpu dan pisaunya erat.

"Ya." Hanya itu yang dapat Fang katakan. Ia tidak bisa memilih kan?

.

.

Boboiboy dan Gopal makan di kamar mereka. Beberapa pelayan mengantarkan makan malam mereka dan menatanya dengan rapi. Gopal benar-benar senang melihat makanan yang semua tampak enak itu.

"Khu dhenghar dhaori Kaizhou," Gopal bicara dengan mulut penuh yang membuat Boboiboy menatapnya jengkel.

"Telan dulu baru bicara," ujarnya memutar bola mata malas.

Gopal menelan semua kunyahannya. "Ku dengar dari Kaizo kalau malam ini ada pembicaraan penting saat makan malam antara Ratu dan Yang Mulia."

"Kaizo yang memberitahu mu?" Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alis.

Gopal menggeleng. "Dia tadi lewat dan bergumam begitu, aku hanya tak sengaja dengar." Pemuda gempal itu angkat bahu dan memasukkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

Boboiboy menganguk lalu mengerutkan kening. "Yang Mulia?"

"Oh dia adalah Ratu sebelumnya. Ingat wanita yang duduk di samping singgasana saat kita datang tadi?" ucap Gopal.

Boboiboy ber-oh ria. Ia tidak makan dengan kalap seperti temannya. Malah saat ini dia melamun. Gopal heran namun dia lebih tertarik pada makanan dihadapannya. Kalau Boboiboy tidak mau yah untuk dia saja.

Gopal meneguk minumannya setelah puas makan. "Kenapa melamun sih Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Aku hanya bingung. Kalau Fang tidak bersama Kaizo berarti dia ada dimana?"

Gopal diam sejenak. Dia mencoba berhati-hati untuk bicara. Dia tahu sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka Boboiboy tak hentinya merasa bersalah. "Aku juga tak tahu."

Boboiboy mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dia tak ada di Pulau rintis juga tak bersama Kaizo lalu dimana dia? Apa dia masih di Bumi? Apa dia hanya pindah ke daerah lain?"

Gopal memilih diam. Dia tahu itu hanya pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu ia jawab.

Boboiboy terlihat frustasi. Dia mencemaskan Fang. Jika dia masih di Bumi, dimana tepatnya ia sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja, apa dia mengalami kesulitan?

Jika dia bisa menemui Fang ingin sekali ia meminta maaf. Mungkin Fang membencinya saat ini dan tidak akan bisa memaafkannya tapi jika ia bisa melihat Fang baik-baik saja ia rasa itupun sudah cukup.

 _Fang dimana kau? Apa kau membenci ku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau memafkan ku jika kita bertemu lagi?_

.

.

.

"Ada apa ya hari ini?" ucap Yaya heran pada pagi hari melihat para pelayan yang tampak sibuk. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia hitung para pelayan itu lalu-lalang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan terjadi," Ying mengiyakan. Kepalanya mengikuti arah lari-lari para pelayan dan pengawal tapi kemudian ia berhenti. Kepalanya pusing karena menoleh kekanan dan kekiri terus menerus.

Kaizo datang menghampiri mereka lalu ikut mengawasi kerja para pelayan. "Ada apa sih Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy. "Sibuk sekali kelihatannya."

Kaizo mengangguk. "Hari ini istana akan kedatangan Raja Kell dari kerajaan sebelah. Kerajaan Unworth."

Keempat orang itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin menemui Pang-" mata Kaizo membulat saat menyadari ia keceplosan. Empat kepala menyentak padanya. "Pangkalan penjagaan," ia cepat-cepat menyambung.

Ia ingin melangkah namun tak jadi saat melihat Fang lewat. Hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia temui. Bukan pangkalan penjagaan.

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya menoleh pada Fang yang lewat. Sang Ratu sedang bicara dengan beberapa pelayan. Mungkin mengenai persiapan penyambutan.

Sekilas saja mereka tahu kalau sang Ratu baru selesai berdandan. Gaun violet dengan pola-pola berwarna emas itu nampak begitu mewah dan sesuai di tubuh langsingnya. Perhiasan yang dipakainya begitu semarak. Rambutnya disanggul dengan dua untai dikedua sisi tubuhnya dibuat bergelombang. Mahkota kehormatannya sudah menghiasi kepalanya namun beberapa pernak-pernik ikut memeriahkan kepalanya.

Wajahnya yang sudah cantik dipoles dengan sangat sempurna. Kulit putih itu nampak memiliki rona merah yang menawan. Kelopak matanya berwarna dengan bulu mata lentik menaungi dua biji kelereng violet bening di matanya. Bibir tipisnya merah menyala sesuai dengan warna kalung rubi yang menghiasi lehernya.

Membuat siapa saja yang melihat terpesona. Diam-diam Boboiboy mengakui kalau Kerajaan Bulan Biru memiliki Ratu yang sangat sempurna. Kata sempurna memang sangat sesuai untuk gadis itu. Oh, dan tolong tekankan kalau dia juga memberi kata sangat.

Kaizo melangkah mendekat. Ia berbisik. "Raja Kell akan segera datang sebaiknya kau segera ke pintu utama untuk menyambut."

Fang mengangguk. "Oke. Boleh kutanya satu hal?" Kaizo menaikkan kedua alisnya pertanda iya. "Berapa umur Raja Kell itu?"

"23 tahun," jawab Kaizo setelah mengingat-ingat.

"7 tahun lebih tua dariku ya?" gumam Fang.

Kaizo angkat bahu. "Dia yang paling muda diantara Raja-Raja yang lain. Atau kau ingin menikahi pria setengah abad dan menjadi istri kedua?" Kaizo menyeringai.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Fang menjawab dengan raut datar dan nada sarkas.

Fang baru sadar kalau Boboiboy dan teman-temannya ada didekat situ. "Aku pergi sekarang," bisiknya lalu bergegas menuju pintu utama sambil sesekali mengecek pekerjaan para pelayan.

Kaizo angkat bahu melihat kepergian adiknya. Ia lalu memutar tubuh dan menghadap para remaja bumi itu. "Kalian kalau ingin berkeliling silahkan, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal."

Para remaja bumi itu mangangguk. Mereka lalu mengitari istana. Melihat para pelayan baik pelayan pria dan wanita yang mempersiapkan penyambutan untuk kedatangan Raja itu. Segala sesuatu dihias dan dipastikan baik.

Mereka menaiki salah satu menara. Tangga yang melingkar-lingkar menuju keatas itu begitu tinggi dan banyak sehingga mereka capek dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Oh, sepertinya rombongan Raja itu sudah sampai," ujar Yaya yang membuat ketiga temannya ikut memandang keluar jendela.

Nampak iring-iringan prajurit yang berjalan dengan rapi di belakang sebuah kereta kuda mewah berwarna emas. Iring-iringan itu menuju kedepan istana lurus tepat kearah pintu utama. Dimana Ratu, Yang Mulia, Dewan Tiga Belas dan Kaizo berdiri menunggu.

Sesosok pria dengan jubah kerajaan turun dari kereta kuda itu. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini mereka bisa menebak kalu itulah Raja Kell yang tadi dibicarakan Kaizo.

"Seperti di film-film ya?" tanya Ying dengan mata berbinar antusias.

Yaya mengangguk. "Jadi ngebayangin kerajaan Eropa-Eropa dulu."

"Walau teknologi mereka canggih tapi tradisi dan kehidupan mereka kuno ya?" komentar Gopal.

Boboiboy tak berkomentar apapun. Ia sibuk memandangi penyambutan kerajaan itu dalam diam.

Raja Kell membungkuk sedikit pada Fang. Fang membalas dengan menekuk kecil kakinya. Membuat gerakan yang anggun. Walau lama tidak menjadi putri tapi darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya tetap darah seorang Ratu.

"Selamat datang Raja Kell," Fang memberi senyum terbaiknya. Raja Kell membalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang bersahabat. Pria itu bertubuh tegap. Wajahnya tampan. Rambutnya kemerahan dan bergelombang dengan baik. Matanya menyala oleh ambernya yang cerah.

"Terima kasih Ratu Felicity. Seperti yang saya duga anda sangat cantik."

Pipi Fang memanas mendengar pujian itu. Walaupun mungkin hanya basa-basi tapi tak ada yang tidak senang jika dipuji kan?

"Semoga kau menikmati waktu disini dan kita dapat menjadi lebih akrab," Ibu Fang tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia Fellaric," ia membungkuk pada ibu Fang. mereka lalu memasuki istana dan menuju ruang perjamuan.

Selama perjamuan itu tak ada pembicaraan yang menyinggung soal perjodohan, hanya pembicaraan soal urusan negara. Fang sedikit mensyukuri hal itu.

Setelah perjamuan itu ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Raja Kell. Fang merasa amat sangat canggung. Raja Kell adalah orang yang ramah namun masih terasa rasa enggan baginya.

"Ratu Felicity, bagaimana pendapatmu soal perjodohan ini?" tanya Kell saat mereka berjalan berdua ditaman kerajaan. Mereka berjalan diantara petak-petak bunga camelia yang ditata sesuai warna sehingga menghasilkan gradasi yang apik.

Fang diam tersentak. Bingung ingin menjawab bagaimana. Ia berpikir sebelum akhirnya buka mulut, berhati-hati berucap. "Tentu aku menerima, bagaimanapun ini untuk menjalin hubungan baik antara kedua kerajaan serta meningkatkan kesejahteraan rakyat. Sebagai Ratu kebahagiaan rakyat adalah hal terpenting bagiku," jawabnya penuh pertimbangan.

Kell tersenyum tipis. "Ah, jawaban yang khas dari seorang Ratu Kerajaan Bulan Biru," ujarnya.

"Anda masih muda sekali Ratu dan sudah menanggung semua kewajiban kerajaan, saya salut," Fang hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Dan pembicaraan lalu mengalir berputar tentang keadaan politik.

.

.

Boboiboy memperhatikan dua sosok yang berjalan perlahan di antara petak-petak bunga yang ditata dengan cantik.

Atensinya fokus pada bagaimana dua orang itu berbincang dengan akrab. Dia merasa kalau ini bukan hanya sebuah kunjungan kerajaan. Dia sebenarnya dapat menerka-nerka apa yang ada dibalik ini namun benaknya menolak untuk memikirkan hal-hal itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa, ia pun tak tahu.

"Memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Boboiboy tersentak saat ada sebuah suara yang terdengar dari samping kanannya. Yaya juga menatap apa yang menjadi tontonan Boboiboy sedari tadi.

"Iya, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Boboiboy kembali terkejut. Sekarang dengan cepat menoleh kekiri. Ying juga memandang dua penguasa kerajaan itu dengan ekspresi tak jauh beda dengan Yaya. Mangut-mangut dengan tampang serius.

"Eh, kenapa kalian ada disini?" Boboiboy tidak bisa untuk tak bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Yaya. Tak menjawab sama sekali. "Kenapa mengikuti mereka?"

Boboiboy bungkam selama beberapa detik. "Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja melihat mereka disini, sungguh."

Yaya memutar bola mata malas. Boboiboy mendelik padanya saat merasa kalau Yaya tidak mempercayainya.

"Kalian pasti juga mengira kalau mereka sepertinya sedang melakukan, yah, katakanlah pendekatan," ucap Ying tiba-tiba sembari melirik dua orang yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka.

Yaya mengangguk. Boboiboy tak merespon. "Kau tertarik dengan Ratu, Boboiboy?" Yaya menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu jelas.

Boboiboy menggeleng dengan cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Bukan. Ini bukan ketertarikan seperti yang kalian pikir, aku hanya merasa kalau Ratu itu familiar, hanya itu."

"Familiar?" Ying mengangkat sebelah alis.

Boboiboy mengangguk, ia mengerutkan kening dalam, berpikir keras. "Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, aku merasa mengenalnya."

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang. "Hm, entahlah, aku tidak begitu," Yaya mencoba menggali ingatan apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan Ratu dulunya. Namun ia tidak menemukan satupun wajah sang Ratu dalam ingatannya.

"Ah sudahlah, mari masuk saja," ajak Boboiboy pada dua sahabat perempuannya. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan berbalik. Namun Boboiboy sempat melirik lagi dua orang yang terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

Meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau yang menganggunya hanya kenyataan kalau ia merasa Sang Ratu terasa tak asing. Bukan suatu hal lain. Berusaha mati-matian mengenyahkan perasaan aneh melihat Ratu dan Raja yang-mungkin saja- melakukan pendekatan.

Aneh. Karena ia merasa... entahlah, mungkin kesal?

 _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku marah? Panas? Tidak terima? Kenapa? Memang apa hubungan dua orang itu denganku?_

Dan benang takdir mulai sulit untuk terurai...

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ai : "Hola Minna. Ada yang nunggu ini fic? Wah ngoceh apaan lagi ya? Di chap ini aku kesulitan buat nyari feel perasaan cemburu. Maklum aku belum pernah ngerasain cemburu beneran itu kayak apaan. Chap ini buat ngenalin OC ku aja ya. Aku lagi capek soalnya nulis panjang-panjang. Yosha, kita bales review. "**

 **: Ai : "Adegan romantisnya masih belum keluar. Maaf ya. Nanti deh di chap 9. Aku harus ngegali feel dulu. Abisnya keasyikan dengan sci-finya sih."**

 **aishitenu : Ai : "Wah, masa sih greget? Aku gak tau bagian mana yang gregetnya."**

 **N Rani kudo : Ai : "Boboiboy bakalan jelasin kesalah pahaman ini kalau dia udah tobat."**

 **Boboiboy : "Lho dosa ku apa?"**

 **Ai Kazoku-06 : Boboiboy : "Tenang, Fang itu seksi kok. Ai aja yang pelit ngedrepsiinnya gimana. Fang itu udah cantik, langsing, oppainya D cup lagi. Ai aku juga mau adegan Fang mandi!" *Kedip***

 **Fang : "Naga Bayang!"**

 **Ai : "Karena itu aku gak depskripsiin. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Lho, kenapa pak Jokowi ikut keseret begini? Emang sih Ratu/Raja itu jantung Negara. Tapi aku suka bayangin seorang Ratu mimpin pasukan perang, itu gagah banget. Heheh. Biologinya maksa dan aneh banget ya? Saya emang nyasar. Kenapa bisa masuk kelas yang isinya siswa study oriented begini? Kalo soal panji sihirnya. Bentuk simbolnya kan udah dijelasin, kalo manteranya itu tergantung yang buat, cuman yang buat yang tahu manteranya."**

 **cielfuntom69 : Ai : "Biarin aja Boboiboy galau, anggap aja itu karma karena udah nyakitin Fang."**

 **Ai : "Nah, makasih sudah membaca. Sila tinggalkan review ^^ ."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta. Fic ini jelas punya saya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderbend, dan hal lain yang dapat ditemukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just enjoy the fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

Fang memasang anting berbentuk bulan dari batu safir itu didepan cermin. Rambutnya yang biasanya lurus tadi dibuat bergelombang oleh pelayannya.

 _Tidak buruk juga,_ batin Fang saat mengelus rambutnya yang berganti mode. Ia menghela nafas. Agenda untuk beberapa hari kedepan adalah beramah tamah dengan Raja Kell. Mengobrol dengannya untuk saling mengetahui pribadi masing-masing.

Fang meringis. Kell adalah pria yang tampan- ia belakangan tahu kalau ketampanan pria itu bahkan tersohor di negerinya, ramah-itulah kesan yang ia dapat dari mengobrol kemarin, serta cerdas.

Tapi Fang tidak mengerti. Hatinya menolak mengatakan kalau ia tertarik dengan pria itu. Ia cukup paham kalau ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Kell. Dan ia bertanya-tanya, apakah hatinya belum jatuh cinta atau ia memang akhirnya menikah tanpa rasa cinta?

Fang menghela nafas. Ia tak boleh egois. Sebagai seorang Ratu ia akan berusaha untuk kebahagiann rakyatnya. Bukan kebahagian dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Kemudian mengenakan tiaranya. Dan mulai mengelilingi istana. Berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum menemui Kell.

Ia perlu menyingkirkan beberapa beban di kepalanya. Atau kalau tidak akan terjadi seperti yang sering dikatakan abangnya, kepalanya akan meledak kalau memikirkan masalah terus.

Indera pendengarannya mendengar denting suara piano dari ruang musik. Membuatnya heran, memang sih kalau keluarganya semua pandai memainkan alat itu tapi rasanya tak mungkin ada yang tahu lagu Vanilla Twilight by Owl City yang jelas-jelas dari bumi.

Fang melangkahkan kaki makin cepat terdorong rasa penasaran. Semakin dekat ia dengan ruangan, dentingan piano terdengar makin jelas. Dan Fang melawan dorongan untuk menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang indah itu.

 _I'll find repose in new ways_

 _Though I haven't slept in two days_

 _The cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight_

 _I'll sit on the front porch all night_

 _Waist deep in thought because when_

 _I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Bait terakhir yang selalu berhasil menjadikan Fang tergugah akibat luapan emosi dan nada-nada yang tinggi membuat Fang terpaku didepan pintu. Menstabilkan nafas dan memutar kenop pintu saat nada-nada penutup dimainkan.

Decit pelan dari pintu itu menggema. Membuat yang memainkan piano putih di tengah ruangan itu berhenti menekan tuts-tuts dari lagu yang akan selesai, reflek menoleh dengan cepat.

Dua manik violet Fang terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah memainkan salah satu lagu favoritnya. Keterkejutan yang sama juga melanda orang yang masih duduk didepan piano.

"A-ah, Maaf Ratu," Boboiboy berdiri dengan cepat dan panik. Merasa lancang karena memakain piano yang bukan punyanya. Lebih tepatnya milik penguasa kerajaan yang harus membuat dia berhati-hati bersikap.

Fang sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kembali menjalankan roda otaknya. Ia mengangguk kaku. "Bukan sebuah kesalahan."

Boboioboy membungkuk sampai tiga kali dengan cepat. "Saya sungguh minta maaf, lancang menggunakan properti anda, saya hanya ingin bermain, tak lebih. Tolong maafkan saya."

Jika dalam situasi normal, ingin sekali Fang tertawa. Belum pernah ia melihat Boboiboy setakut ini. Bahkan wajahnya saja sudah pucat karena panik.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya," Fang memasang senyum tipis agar Boboiboy lebih tenang. "Kau pandai bermain piano," pernyataan yang mungkin berupa pujian itu membuat Boboiboy tertegun sekaligus lega.

"Lagu apa itu?" Fang memutuskan untuk berpura-pura. Menyembunyikan fakta jika lagu itu mungkin telah ia putar ratusan kali.

"Vanilla Twilight," jawab Boboiboy.

"Lagu yang bagus," Fang mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Agak lega karena sang Ratu tidak murka padanya.

"Ya, menurut saya juga begitu."

"Bisa mainkan sekali lagi?" pinta Fang. Ia mendekat perlahan walau ragu pada awalnya. Tubuh Boboiboy menegang. Fang benar-benar tak bisa menahan geli namun hanya menyalurkan rasa gelinya dengan senyum tipis.

Melawan alien saja pemuda bertopi itu tak pernah gentar. Sekarang menghadapi seorang gadis saja ia gugup? Oh, Fang lupa kalau dia seorang Ratu. Pasti Boboiboy gugup karena ia memiliki kekuasaan yang besar.

"A-ah ba-baiklah," ucap Boboiboy langsung berbalik dan duduk didepan piano. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tergagap dan kikuk. Ia pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang untuk merilekskan tubuh, pemuda itu mulai memainkan jarinya di atas tuts putih dan hitam piano megah itu. Kemudian mengalunlah dentingan lembut yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Bergaung dengan indah.

Fang memejamkan mata. Betapa rindunya ia dengan melodi ini. Dia juga baru tahu kalau Boboiboy bisa bermain piano sebagus ini. Seperti seorang pianis profesional.

Permainan itu berhenti empat menit kemudian. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam beberapa detik.

"Permainan yang bagus." Fang membuka suara setelah puas mengingat lagu itu lagi di benaknya.

"Terima kasih." Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terasa agak panas menerima pujian itu.

Sekilas ingin ia bertanya tentang hal yang mengusik pikirannya belakangan. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Namun ia urungkan niat itu, tak ingin dianggap lancang.

Fang menyentuh tuts piano dengan telunjuknya. Memainkan doremi dengan lambat. Boboiboy hanya memperhatikan jemari Fang dalam diam. Tak bicara apapun lagi.

"Aku rindu bermain musik," gumam Fang. Boboiboy mendongak. Menatap wajah cantik yang tengah merenung itu. Dan Boboiboy tak bisa untuk tidak terpesona melihat setiap detail dari lukisan indah itu.

"Selama menjadi Ratu aku sibuk terus sampai tak bisa mendengarkan musik," sambungnya tersenyum getir.

Boboiboy tak bergeming. Ia memainkan nada-nada lain yaitu lagu Hito to Shite –nya Super Beaver. Fang mengerjap saat mendengar lagu penuh arti itu.

"Anda adalah Ratu yang hebat, memikul tanggung jawab diusia yang belia, memikirkan kebahagiaan rakyatnya, bersikap dewasa dan menghadapi berbagai masalah yang berat. Saya sungguh kagum. Untuk semua itu anda tampak luar biasa."

Fang tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Boboiboy. Pipinya memanas dan dadanya menghangat. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena ia dari dulu memang gila pujian. Mungkin. Tapi itu tak menjelaskan debaran jantungnya kan?

Boboiboy mendongak menatapnya dan membuat Fang terpaku. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sementara jarinya tetap mempertahankan lagunya dengan sempurna.

"Kalau anda mau biarkan saya mainkan lagu-lagu untuk anda saat anda lelah dan jenuh."

DEG.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan jatungnya ini? Kenapa ia berdegup begitu kencang. Sampai Fang takut kalau jantungnya itu akan meloncat keluar rongga dadanya.

Fang diam tak bergeming. Ia tak tahu mau jawab apa. salahkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh sampai membuatnya bingung.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya setelah terlepas dari perasaan bingung.

Boboiboy selesai memainkan lagu keduanya. Atmosfir canggung mengisi udara, jadi Fang memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan terlepas dari segala suasana tak mengenakkan ini. "Ah saya pergi sekarang, saya ada janji dengan Raja Kell."

Boboiboy tak tahu kenapa merasa terganggu saat mendengar itu. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk serta memberi hormat. Sama sekali tak berani menduga-duga kenapa ia merasa nyeri mendengar nama itu diucap sang Ratu.

Karena ia takut kalau akan berbuat kesalahan lagi. Mengulang sakit hati. Ya, sebut saja ia pengecut karena terlalu takut. Mengelak dan menghindar setiap perasaan yang datang padanya. Tapi sungguh ia tak mau merasa sakit. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Fang berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia memikirkan debaran aneh yang muncul saat bicara dengan Boboiboy. Fang merutuki Abangnya yang membawa mereka kesini. Tapi sungguh Fang dibuat bingung dengan reaksi salah satu organnya itu. Ini Boboiboy, sahabatnya sedari kecil, bukankah seharusnya ia biasa saja?

"Ah. Ratu Felicity!"

Fang mengangkat wajah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Kell tersenyum padanya. "Oh, Halo Raja Kell." Fang sedikit menekuk kakinya dan Kell balas memberi hormat.

"Saya mencari anda sedari tadi."

Fang mengerjapkan mata. Apa dia selama itu bersama Boboiboy tadi sampai Kell mencarinya? "Maaf kalau saya terlambat dan merepotkan anda." Fang membungkuk tak enak.

"Oh, tak perlu begitu Ratu," ucap Kell buru-buru. "Lebih baik kita berjalan keluar sambil mengobrol," lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Fang membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Baiklah." Kell mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap terhormat. Fang menatap tangan itu, ragu sejenak kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya juga. Menggandeng sang Raja muda.

Kell tersenyum ramah dan mereka berjalan keluar dari istana, mereka memasuki kereta kuda dan menuju ke desa. Mungkin mencari padang yang memiliki pemandangan indah untuk minum teh.

.

.

Boboiboy mendengus. Ia menopangkan dagu ke tangan kanan, dari atas menara dia dapat melihat dua orang bangsawan itu menaiki kereta kuda sambil bergandengan tangan.

Wajahnya tampak tak begitu suka. Bibirnya terkatup namun bisa saja semburan keluar dengan deras dari mulutnya. Ia mendengus kasar sekali lagi.

"I know you fall in love with her, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menoleh dengan cepat mendapati Yaya dan Ying di belakangnya. Yang tadi bicara adalah Yaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Boboiboy memasang wajah datar.

Ying mendengus, "Don't lie. Kau pikir kami tak tahu? Ha?"

Boboiboy berbalik dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya. "Aku belum mau jatuh cinta Yaya, Ying."

Yaya mengerutkan kening samar. "Kenapa?" Boboiboy mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum getir yang untungnya tak dapat dilihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ia belum mau jatuh cinta lagi sebelum bertemu Fang. Meminta maaf padanya dan memastikan kalau Fang baik-baik saja. Sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka sampai saat ini Boboiboy masih memikirkan Fang.

Ia tahu kalau rasa tertariknya pada Fang dapat diartikan jatuh cinta. Namun bodohnya Boboiboy tak mau menggakui perasaan itu dan berakhir menyakiti perasaan Fang sehingga sahabatnya itu pergi.

Boboiboy memejamkan mata. Angin ia biarkan menerpa kulitnya dan membuat ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin mereka.

 _Tuhan, apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ku? Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua? Jika kau mau berbaik hati aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya..._

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Boboiboy : "Ada apasih Ai? Kok makin lama makin telat?"**

 **Ai : "Duh maaf, aku lagi sibuk. Sama kayaknya lagi kena WB, setiap liat Ms. Word rasanya gak selera. Terutama file buat fic ini."**

 **Fang : "Emang parah juga sih. Bolak-balik selama seminggu, tiap hari, keluar kota cuman buat pelatihan."**

 **Ai : "Hua aku beneran ngerasa bakalan kena wb akut begini terus."**

 **Boboiboy : "Oke lupakan curhatan terselubung diatas. Aku mau nanya, itu kenapa lagu Owl City nyasar kesini?"**

 **Ai : "Heheh. Aku kan ngefans banget sama Adam Young."**

 **Fang : "Iya sampai dianya patah hati pas tahu kalau Owl City konser di Indonesia dan dianya gak tau karena lagi parawisata kelulusan selama tiga hari. Terus pas tahu ada nama mantannya Adam Young di lagu pengantar tidur faforitnya,depresi, dasar maniak."**

 **Ai : "Hehe. Soalnya salah satu inspirasiku adalah sebuah adegan dengan salah satu lagu Owl City sebagai back soundnya."**

 **Boboiboy : "Bales review yuk."**

 **Kurohime : Ai : "Hehe, mari siksa batin Boboiboy dan membuat dia cemburu."**

 **Ai & Fang : ( ^o^) / \ (^-^ )**

 **Ai : "Soal tahu kapannya, biarkan alurnya mengalir saja."**

 **Nozuki0107 : Ai : "Kapan ya? Biar waktu yang menjawab." ^^**

 **Kyulennychan : Ai : "Ini lanjut."**

 **Boboiboy : "Walau gak bisa kilat." -_-**

 **Ai-Kazoku06 : Ai : "Oh, begitu maksudnya. Hm, kan bukan Fang yang membuat simbolnya jadi dia gak tahu panji-panjinya. Tapi aku mikirin hal itu kok untuk sihir-sihir selanjutnya. Um, etto, soal adegan Fang mandi, aku gak tau mau diselipin dimana."**

 **cielffuntom69 : Boboiboy : "Kok Fang didoain cepet kawin sih? Cielfuntom-san punya dendam sama aku ya?" *nangis***

 **Hwang635 : Ai : "Nih mereka dah ketemu dan ngomong berduakan?"**

 **Floral Lavender : Fang : "Boboiboy mah gak perlu dikasihani."**

 **Boboiboy : "Fang!"**

 **Ai : "Nah akhir kata, please Review..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Genderbend, Dsb.**

.

 **Chapter 10**

Boboiboy berjalan-jalan di sepanjang lorong istana sendirian. Jangan tanya kemana ketiga sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah memencar entah kemana. Yah, asal mereka tidak buat masalah Boboiboy tak perlu khawatir.

Ia langsung merasa heran saat mendengar petikan gitar yang lembut dari ruang musik. Tempat kemarin Boboiboy bermain piano. Yang anehnya pemuda tersebut merasa kenal dengan melodi itu.

Mendekatkan diri perlahan dan Boboiboy mendengar suara lembut yang bernyanyi. Suara yang telah ia kenal dan pemiliknya menyita pikirannya akhir- akhir ini.

 _I opened my eyes last night_

 _And saw you in the low light_

 _Walking down by the bay, on the shore_

 _Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore._

 _I was feeling the night grow old,_

 _And you were looking so cold_

 _Like an introvert, I drew my overshit_

 _Around my arms and began to shiver violently_

Boboiboy memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Mengintip dengan hari-hati. Ia tertegun saat melihat sang Ratu dalam balutan gaun berwarna biru cerah duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Gadis itu memangku gitar berwarna navy blue dan memetiknya dengan lembut. Wajahnya menghadap keluar dan mulutnya yang sedang bernyanyi membentuk lengkungan senyum yang manis.

 _So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

 _All the time, all the time_

 _Time togehter is just never quite enough_

 _When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

 _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

 _We need time, only time_

 _When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

 _If this what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

 _So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

 _All the time, all the time_

Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati lagu itu. Walau kalau mau jujur Boboiboy sedikit tersindir dengan salah satu liriknya.

Lagu itu selesai dan sang Ratu masih menatap keluar. Mendengungkan potongan dari lagu tadi. Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak terkejut awalnya menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Masuk," ujarnya dengan tenang sambil meletakkan gitar dengan hati-hati.

Boboiboy termangu di depan pintu sebentar, ragu untuk masuk. Ia takut kalau sang Ratu marah karena telah mengintip.

"Masuklah, tak apa-apa." Fang sepertinya tahu kalau Boboiboy ragu.

Boboiboy melangkah perlahan. "Maafkan saya Ratu, saya tidak bermaksud mengintip atau mengganggu. Sungguh." Boboiboy terlihat gelisah.

Fang tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak merasa terganggu." Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Boboiboy yang canggung dan cemas. Pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu kaku," ujar Fang. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti Ratu yang menakutkan," lanjut Fang terkekeh kecil.

Boboiboy tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. "Saya hanya ingin bersikap sopan."

Fang tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, toh kita seumuran."

Boboiboy ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa sang Ratu. Terdengar cerah namun tetap anggun.

"Lagu yang anda mainkan bagus, lagu apa itu?" tanya Boboiboy setelah keheningan sempat mampir dan hanya membuat suasana canggung.

Boboiboy hampir merasa kalau bahu sang Ratu sempat menegang. Tapi hanya sepersekian detik sehingga ia ragu. Karena setelah itu sang Ratu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hanya lagu yang pernah diajarkan ibuku."

Fang berbohong. Tentu ibunya tak tahu lagu itu. Bahkan mendengarnya saja tidak pernah.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk. Walau dalam hati masih ada yang mengganjalnya.

Fang berdiri bangkit. "Saya rasa saya harus pergi sekarang."

Boboiboy menepi dari pintu. Ia memberi hormat saat Fang lewat dihadapannya. Fang tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keluar dengan anggun.

Boboiboy memperhatikan punggung kecil gadis itu yang semakin menjauh. Sebuah senyum tulus tanpa sadar terbit di wajah tampannya.

Karena benang merah baru saja mulai merajut dirinya. Membuat simpul yang sulit untuk diurai.

.

.

Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya menemui Kaizo yang saat ini sedang melihat pesawatnya diperbaiki. Pemuda itu meringis kala baru menyadari kerusakan besar kapal luar angkasanya. Ia hanya menanggapi semua omelan Ash dengan kekeh pelan.

"Kaizo."

Kaizo menoleh. "Oh kalian. Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan pesawatmu. Masih lama perbaikannya?" tanya Yaya.

Ash melompat turun dari pesawat. "Masih lama. Kuharap kalian bersabar, kerusakan bagian dalamnya parah sekali, banyak bagian-bagian mesin yang harus diganti."

"Ugh. Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Ying agak kecewa. Didalam benaknya lagu Back Home dari Owl City sudah berputar. Dan ia menggerutu karena semakin Home sick.

Mereka semua refleks memberi hormat saat melihat Yang Mulia berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah senyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan pesawat Kaizo, Ash?" tanyanya ramah pada pemuda ahli teknisi itu.

"Ah, masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki Yang Mulia, tapi saya rasa akan selesai dalam tiga atau lima hari, mungkin juga dapat lebih cepat," jawab Ash lugas.

Yang Mulia mengangguk lalu menoleh pada para remaja Bumi itu. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Kuharap kalian sedikit bersabar, aku yakin Ash akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat."

"Ah. Tak apa Yang Mulia, kami sudah sangat berterima kasih karena anda sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal sementara disini," ujar Boboiboy sesopan mungkin.

Wanita itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Teman Kaizo tentu akan kami terima dengan baik." Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar, aku ingin tahu tentang asal kalian. Aku tidak pernah keluar dari Devious. Tidak seperti Kaizo yang sudah melihat berbagai tempat yang menarik."

Remaja bumi itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. "Mari mengobrol di pavilium saja," ajak Yang Mulia. Mereka segera menuju pavilium istana. Pavilium itu tampak elegan dengan tiang-tiang tinggi berwarna putih yang membentuk lingkaran. Lantainya terbuat dari keramik-keramik batu-batu berwarna abu-abu yang cerah.

Ditengah-tengah terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan kaki yang ramping dan tempat duduk tanpa sandaran yang terbuat dari beton mengelilinya. Para pelayan menyeduhkan teh dan membawa kue-kue kecil. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja itu.

Obrolan itu berlangsung dengan hangat. Yang Mulia sangat tertarik mendengar berbagai penuturan mereka tentang bumi. Pembawaannya yang ramah dan rendah hati membuat para remaja bumi itu nyaman berbincang dengannya.

Kaizo hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia lebih memilih meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Obrolan yang berlangsung selama sejam itu terasa begitu cepat.

"Sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke istana. Aku harus bicara dengan para tetua dan putriku." Yang Mulia bangkit berdiri.

 _Putri?_ Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata. _Maksudnya Ratu? Ah tentu saja, kenapa aku harus mempertanyakan hal semacam itu,_ batin Boboiboy.

"Obrolan yang menyenangkan." Ia melempar senyum cantiknya. Wanita yang satu ini murah senyum sekali. "Senang dapat berbincang dengan kalian." Boboiboy dan teman-temannya membalas dengan senyum sopan.

"Aku senang putraku bisa berteman dengan kalian. Nah, sekarang aku pamit." Dan wanita itu segera berlalu.

Boboiboy tertegun. _Putra? Maksudnya Kaizo? Jadi Kaizo anak Yang Mulia? Saudara Ratu?_

Yang satu ini perlu dipikirkan sepertinya.

"Kau anak Yang Mulia?" Yaya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kaizo tampak risih saat ditatap beberapa pasang mata yang ingin tahu itu. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau pangeran?" Ying juga nampak kaget dan penasaran.

Kaizo mendecak. "Iya, dulunya. Saat dewasa aku mengembara seperti kebiasaan kerajaan jadi sekarang aku bukan Pangeran. Tapi kapten angkatan perang antar bintang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Gopal. Ia terkejut sekaligus iri. Ternyata Kaizo seorang pangeran. Betapa beruntungnya pemuda itu.

Kaizo hanya angkat bahu acuh. "Kenapa harus? Toh aku bukan Pangeran lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah bilang kalau aku tinggal disini. Kalian saja yang tak bisa menyimpulkannya."

Boboiboy meringis saat mendengar sindirannya. Iya juga ya. Kalau mengingat perkataannya tempo hari seharusnya mereka sudah menduganya.

"Lalu Fang?"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy tak langsung dijawab. Boboiboy tahu kalau megucapkan nama adiknya itu ekspresi Kaizo berubah. Entah apa maksudnya. Boboiboy hanya berharap bukan hal yang buruk yang terjadi.

"Sama seperti ku." Kaizo menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Kalau sang Ratu?"

Kaizo menghela nafas. "Dia saudaraku. Apa kalian sudah selesai wawancaranya? Aku ingin bicara dengan Jenderal." Kaizo bangkit sendiri. Tak mempedulikan pandangan Boboiboy yang mengikutinya. Kapten itu berjalan dan menghilang ke dalam istana.

Boboiboy terpekur. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia menduga-duga. Namun ada kemungkinan alternatif lain yang juga masuk akal membuat ia ragu.

Sebuah potongan mozaik yang ia dapat mungkin saja menjadi jawaban dari puzle teka-teki yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi bisa juga hal itu salah. Mungkin saja itu kepingan untuk kemungkinan yang lain.

Ia tak ingin salah atau memutuskan untuk tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaan benaknya. Keduanya sama-sama tak menyenangkan. Tapi dia tidak tahu jawaban akhirnya apa.

Jadi yang pemuda itu perlukan saat ini adalah sebuah pembuktian kecil untuk melihat mozaik lain yang akan menentukan pilihan mana yang ia ambil.

Dan Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mengurai benang tipis yang akan menunjukkannya kebeberapa hal yang ia cari.

.

.

Para remaja bumi itu berjalan disepanjang koridor sambil asyik mengobrol. Namun Boboiboy berjalan paling belakang dengan pandangan merenung. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan ketiga teman-temannya.

Matanya menangkap pintu ruang musik. Ia menelengkan kepala lalu mengangguk seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Bisa singgah sebentar?"

Ketiga temannya berbalik dan menatapnya bingung. "Singgah kemana?" tanya Yaya heran. Boboiboy menunjuk pintu ruang musik.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Boboiboy melangkah mendului untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Teman-temannya segera mengikuti. Boboiboy segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan piano besar berwarna putih yang tepat berada ditengah ruangan.

Ketiga remaja lainnya hanya dapat saling pandang lempar tanya. Apalagi saat jari-jari Boboiboy mulai menari diatas tuts-tuts.

Boboiboy mencoba memainkan lagu yang didengarnya tadi pagi. Walau hanya mendengar nada-nadanya tanpa mengetahui partitur apapun ia bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Kemampuannya dalam piano memang sangat hebat.

"Kalian tahu lagu apa ini?"

"Heh? Kukira kau tahu karena dapat memainkan lagunya sebaik itu," ujar Gopal merasa jengkel atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Ying dan Yaya nampak berpikir. Ying tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat semuanya menoleh pada gadis berkacamata itu.

" _The Saltwater Room_ nya Owl City. Aku baru ingat. Memang ada apa dengan lagu itu?"

Boboiboy terdiam. Matanya tampak merenung lalu kemudian ia menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu," ucapnya rendah.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka Owl City, Ying," sahut Yaya.

Ying menggeleng. "Awalnya tidak. Tapi Fang, kau tahu kan dia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Owl City. Dia menyarankan untuk mendengar lagu Owl City. Lagu ini yang pertama ia kenalkan padaku. Awalnya aku merasa aneh dengan lirik-liriknya, dari judulnya saja sudah buat bingung. Tapi Fang menjelaskan artinya yang ternyata bagus. Tambahan musiknya juga bagus."

Boboiboy mendengarkan dalam diam. Ia tersenyum getir. Semua sudah dirangkai. Pemuda tersebut sudah tahu satu kemungkinan paling memungkinkan. Hanya saja dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak boleh tahu.

Dia sudah mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Ying sudah memberinya satu kepingan untuk mengsi pecahan mozaiknya. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan.

Konfirmasi. Verivikasi. Pengakuan.

Atau kau bisa bilang membenarkan semua yang telah ia susun kepada sumber semua teka-teki ini berasal.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ai : "Halo. Lama gak ketemu. Ah, saya tahu kalau chap ini sangat tidak memuaskan, tapi apa daya, hanya segini yang bisa saya berikan. Apalagi endingnya begitu." /drama mode on. /nulis dengan maksa itu gak enak.**

 **Fang : "Mohon kesediannya dalam memaafkan kekurangan fic ini." /nunduk.**

 **Ai : "Gak ada adegan dramatis seperti yang awalnya saya ekspetasi dan rencanakan." /hela nafas. "Btw, itu lagu** ** _The Saltwater Room,_** **recomended banget deh. Beneran romantis, banyak Owl City Fans aka Hoot Owl setuju kalau lagu ini romantis. Terutama itu bagian reffnya yang duet. Bayangin Boboiboy dan Fang duet di lirik romantis begitu bikin saya blushing. Ada beberapa lirik yang kayaknya cocok banget dengan fic ini."**

 **Boboiboy : "Lagunya emang enak banget kalau dimainin sama gitar dan piano."**

 **Ai : "Oya, Boboiboy. Maaf ya, aku gak bisa buat fic buat birthday kamu, anggap aja ini hadiahnya ya, soalnya tadinya masih mau ditunda dulu. Selain sibuk, ujian mid dan OSK yang bersamaan, aku juga gak punya ide. Pas ultah Fang nanti mungkin bikin. Karena aku punya satu ide kecil."**

 **Boboiboy : "Haah, pilih kasih."**

 **Ai : "Gomen, beneran deh, ujian nih." :P**

 **Fang : "Udah deh, mending bales review."**

 **Ai & Boboiboy : "Oye!"**

 **XstrarB104 : Ai : "Ini saya dah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya, saya gak bisa menghindar dari penyakit yang namanya WB. Saya sendiri yang juga Readers juga mengerti gimana gak enaknya nunggu."**

 **Kurohime : Ai : "Saya gak tahu efek chap kemaren bikin banyak orang gregetan. Saya cuman mau menonjolkan perasaan dilema Boboiboy doang."**

 **cielfuntom69 : Boboiboy : "Tuhkan, bener dendam sama aku. Ini semua gara-gara Ai, semua yang ngereview bilang aku Tsundere!"**

 **Hwang635 : Ai : "Itu masih rahasia. Kalau Fang mau, mungkin dia bakalan kawin." Boboiboy : "AI!" Ai: :P**

 **Kyulennychan : Fang : "Kita berdua jangan diomelin dong. Kan Ai yang nulis semuanya."**

 **Guest : Boboiboy : "Duh ampun, ini semua karena jalan ceritanya. Aku nggak bermaksud pengecut begitu." Fang : /ngangguk. "Bener, aku juga gak bermaksud gak peka begitu."**

 **Ai : Chap 9 kemaren kenapa bikin para readers emosi ya? Pada ngomelin Boboiboy dan Fang.**

 **Fang : "Semua juga gara-gara kamu."**

 **Ai : "Hehe. Sumimasen. Saa minna-san, please give me review." /muka melas.**

 **Boboiboy : "Maa, jaa ne."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning : Typo,Ooc, Gnderbend Dll.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

Fang memacu lari kudanya yang berjenis Isonomy dan berwarna putih itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ujung gaun berwarna kecoklatan tanpa motif serta bahannya ringan yang saat ini melekat ditubuhnya sedikit berkibar. Gaun yang cocok untuk berlatih berkuda.

Tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti hentakan lari binatang itu. Matanya fokus pada jalan yang ia lewati. Tangannya yang menggegam erat tali kekang sesekali menyentak agar menambah laju sang kuda yang ramping dan kuat.

Rambutnya yang dikuncir menambah kesan ringkas dan simpel. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum samar. Ia sangat senang merasakan kecepatan lari kudanya yang semakin cepat.

Ia tahu kalau binatang itu juga menikmati larinya. Kuda adalah hewan yang dilahirkan untuk berlari. Binatang itu pasti merasa bebas saat merasakan setiap ototnya yang memompa saat berlari, berlomba dengan angin.

Pemikiran itu membuat Fang sedikit iri. Pasalnya hanya dengan berlari kuda itu sudah merasa bahagia dan bebas. Tidak sepertinya yang kini merasa terkukung.

Ia kembali menyentakkan tali kekang kudanya agar memacu kembali kecepatan sang kuda. Berharap dapat melepas sebentar pikirannya dengan bersenang-senang seperti ini.

Saat ini dia sedang berkuda di padang bagian selatan dari istana. Padang itu luas dan sepi. Tempat yang sempurna untuk berkuda.

Sebuah bayangan melewati Fang. Gadis itu mendongak. Ternyata itu adalah seekor elang yang terbang cukup rendah. Ia kembali fokus ke jalannya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendongak. Dipertajamkannya penglihatannya ke arah burung pemangsa itu.

Memang tak aneh melihat burung elang berkeliaran didekat istana. Toh istana dikelilingi oleh hutan.

Tapi yang membuat ia penasaran adalah sesuatu yang terikat dikaki kiri burung itu. _Sebuah pesan?_ Fang mengernyit samar. Ia memacu kudanya agar mengikuti burung yang melayang diatasnya. burung itu terbang menuju arah hutan selatan istana.

Aneh? Memang. Seekor elang pembawa pesan seharusnya di kaki kanannya dililit pita lambang kerajaan sang pengirim. Tapi elang itu tidak punya.

Apalagi untuk jenis _peregrine falcon,_ burung yang memiliki kecepatan terbang yang lebih baik diantara elang lainnya. Biasanya burung itu dipakai untuk pesan mendesak atau penting. Lagipula kerajaan Bulan Biru biasanya memakai Rajawali.

Dan teknologi zaman sekarang membuat sulit untuk dapat menemukan elang pembawa pesan. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih alat komunikasi yang jauh lebih modern.

Fang memacu kudanya yang semakin cepat memasuki hutan mengikuti burung yang terbang semakin tinggi.

Fang menatap ke langit dengan fokus agar tak kehilangan elang itu. Sesekali ia melirik kedepan. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko terjatuh karena tersandung.

Dengan sigap ia mengendalikan laju kudanya dan menghindari pepohonan. Fang sendiri tak tertinggal dari buruannya. Tapi ia sedikit lega karena kudanya adalah jenis Isonomy yang termasuk cepat dan banyak digunakan sebagai kuda balapan.

Sayang ia tak membawa panah, jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah mengikuti burung itu.

HIIERRRHHH!

Seekor kelinci berwarna kelabu tiba-tiba melompat dihadapan kudanya membuat binatang besar itu terkejut. Memekik dengan kencang dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya di udara. Mengayunkannya dengan liar karena sangat panik.

Fang kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Namun dengan sigap dikendalikannya lagi keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dipegangnya erat tali kekang agar tak jatuh.

"Tenang," ucapnya menarik tali kekang agar kuda itu diam.

Kuda itu menurunkan kakinya lagi namun masih gelisah. Terdengar dari dengusan kasarnya.

"Tenang, tenang, oke?" Fang mengelus leher sang kuda agar binatang itu tenang. Kuda sangat mudah panik saat terkejut. Akhirnya kuda itu kembali tenang seperti semula.

Fang menghela nafas lega. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Menghela nafas kecewa karena burung itu hilang.

 _Kalau begitu aku terus saja, mungkin nanti ketemu lagi,_ batinnya. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan sang kuda yang mengerti segera lari maju lurus menembus belantara hutan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Fang menarik tali kekang kudanya agar berhenti. Keningnya berkerut samar.

Ia tak paham. Seharusnya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia sudah keluar dari hutan. Tapi nyatanya ia masih berada ditengah pepohonan.

Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Hutan istana lebarnya hanya satu kilometer, jika ditempuh dengan cepat dan arah yang lurus ia akan keluar dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Fang mendongak memandang pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang tinggi dan menutupi celah-celah agar cahaya lewat.

Hutan di bagian selatan adalah hutan yang paling rimbun dan gelap. Cahaya matahari tak dapat menembus sampai kepermukaan tanah karena terhalang dedaunan.

 _Ada yang aneh._

Fang mengeluarkan belati dengan gagang perak miliknya. Ia menatap pohon willow yang besar didekatnya lalu menggores kulit pohon itu dengan gambar bulan sabit.

Kemudian ia kembali berlari lurus.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian ia masih berada dihutan. Fang benar-benar tak paham. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat sebatang pohon willow tua yang besar. Dengan ragu diputarinya pohon itu.

Dan benar saja. Bahu Fang langsung lemas melihat goresan bulan sabit dikulit pohon yang tebal. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mata Fang terbelalak.

 _Mantra pengacau._ Kata itu terlintas dipikirannya. Pasti ada yang memanipulasi mantra hutan selatan.

Setiap hutan yang mengelilingi istana memiliki mantra pengacau yang membuat penyusup akan tersesat. Ia tak akan bisa keluar atau kembali.

Berhubung hutan ini adalah hutan istananya, tidak mungkin mantra itu mengacaukan dirinya. Pasti ada orang lain yang telah meruntuhkan mantra aslinya dan menempatkan mantra baru.

Itulah kenapa ada burung pengantar pesan. Mantra pengacau tak hanya untuk membuat orang tersesat tapi juga untuk mengacau sinyal dan pelacak.

Hebat juga orang itu bisa mematahkan mantra aslinya yang kuno.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mematahkan mantra baru itu. Tapi masalahnya ia harus menemukan simbol tempat mantra itu ditanam. Dan simbol itu bisa dimana saja. Dibalik batu didalam sungai atau dipucuk tertinggi pohon pinus.

Simbol itu akan mempengaruhi daerah dengan radius dua ratus meter. Dan ia tersesat didalamnya.

Fang mendengus. Lupakan soal mengejar elang tadi. Sekarang kembali ke istananya saja ia tak bisa. Seorang Ratu tersesat di hutan belakang istananya sendiri? Terdengar ironis sekali.

Sinar berwarna jingga menerpa kulit putihnya melalui celah kecil diantara rimbunan pohon. Fang langsung merasa gelisah, sudah sore dan ia tak bisa kembali.

 _Bego! Bego! Bego!._ Fang memaki dirinya berkali-kali karena telah ceroboh. Kata bego itu terulang seperti sebuah mantra dikepalanya.

Tunggu. Mantra?

Fang tepuk jidat. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar sekarang.

Mantra roh penuntun. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau setiap hutan memiliki roh penuntun?

Fang turun dari kudanya. Tangan kirinya tetap memegang tali kekang sedang tangan kanannya ia letakkan ke tanah. Matanya terpejam. Lalu bibirnya mulai merapal mantra.

 _"_ _Jika kegelapan jatuh, malaikatku memanggil. Dalam harapan yang telah hilang. Di malam tergelapku ketika aku membutuhkan cahayamu, akankah kau tunjukkan aku jalan?"_

Fang membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah senyum lega terukir di bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat batu-batu Blue Indicolite yang bercahaya. Salah satu jenis Turmalin itu mencuat dari tanah, seperti tiang-tiang pendek dan kecil. Membentuk barisan dikanan dan kiri jalan setapak.

Warna birunya yang berpendar dalam gelap membimbing Fang untuk kembali.

Setiap hutan memiliki penuntunnya masing-masing. Hutan selatan penuntunnya adalah batu Blue Indicolite. Hutan di timur penuntunnya adalah Roh Api Biru. Hutan di barat penuntunnya adalah aliran Air Suci. Sedang untuk utara adalah bunga Edelweis.

Fang naik kembali kekudanya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mengikuti batu-batu mulia itu.

Fang menghela nafas lega saat melihat istananya lagi.

"Pang!"

Fang menoleh dan mendapati wajah abangnya yang tampak cemas. "Kemana saja kau?"

Fang turun dari kudanya. "Maaf, aku tersesat."

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bagaimana bisa?" seingatnya adiknya bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersasar.

"Ada yang mengganti Mantra Pengacau hutan selatan."

Kaizo ternganga. "Hah?!"

Fang mengangguk. "Aku tersesat karena mantra itu bukanlah mantra kerajaan."

Kaizo memicingkan matanya waspada. "Ada yang tidak benar. Perlu kirim prajurit untuk mencari simbol penanamnya?"

Fang menggeleng. "Jangan. Mereka nanti hanya akan tersesat padahal kita butuh kekuatan untuk menghadapi pemberontak. Kita lebih baik mencari tahu siapa pemasangnya saja."

Kaizo mengangguk. Fang benar. Lebih efektif untuk mencari penanamnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau keluar?" mau tak mau Kaizo cemas saat tahu kalau adiknya tersasar dalam mantra pengacau. Adiknya tak akan pernah ditemukan. Dan Kaizo tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

"Untung aku ingat Mantra Roh Penuntun, sehingga aku bisa keluar."

"Lho, kau ingat? Kupikir terlalu lama di planet lain membuatmu lupa."

Fang mendelik padanya. "Aku tetap belajar tentang kerajaan tahu! Itukan perjanjiannya, aku boleh pergi asal tetap belajar segala sesuatu yang diperlukan pewaris. Dan siapa yang selalu menerorku untuk belajar dengan ceramah yang selalu sama?"

Kaizo tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Fang yang langsung ditepis. Tak hanya darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya yang murni namun juga kebiasaannya belajar tentang segala sesuatu yang penting untuk menjadi Ratu disetiap waktu senggangnya secara terus menerus membuat ia tetap hafal seluk beluk kerajaannya walau ia tak tinggal di istana.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Kita harus menyelidiki siapa yang mengganti mantra hutan selatan secepatnya."

Fang mengangguk. "Tentu." Ia lalu menuntun kudanya menuju istal. Kaizo memperhatikan punggung adiknya. Ia kepikiran tentang hutan bagian selatan. Kira-kira siapa yang mengganti mantra itu dan kapan mantra itu diganti. Hal itu tentu sangat berbahaya karena musuh dapat keluar masuk istana dengan mudah. Ia akan perketat penjagaan di bagian selatan nanti.

Kaizo merasakan firasat buruk yang merayap mendekat. Perasaan dingin yang menjalari punggungnya perlahan. Sayangnya ia bukan peramal yang dapat melihat masa depan. Berharap saja itu hanya perasaan yang tak berarti.

.

.

.

Fang memasuki kamarnya setelah makan malam. Ia capek tapi belum mengantuk. Dihampirinya meja yang diatasnya terbentang peta besar yang menutupi seluruh permukaan meja. Peta itu selalu terbentang disana karena ia memutuskan akan lebih mudah dibiarkan terbuka terus dari pada ia harus membentang dan melipatnya setiap malam.

Diperhatikannya setiap gambar dari peta. Ada beberapa bagian yang diberi tanda dan keterangan dengan tulisannya yang kecil dan rapi. Semua itu adalah titik-titik pemberontakan yang terjadi selama ini.

Diberinya garis yang melingkupi wilayah yang diserang oleh para pemberontak dengan keterangan jumlah pasukan, pola penyerangan serta kepala dari penyerangan itu.

Diambilnya pena bulu lalu menorehkan tinta pada hutan bagian selatan dengan tambahan keterangan 'mantra pengacau diganti.'

Mata violet Fang menelusuri setiap bagian yang telah ditandai dan memilah informasi-informasi. Menganalisis untuk mencari tahu celah kekurangan mereka dan menemukan satu petunjuk yang akan menghubungkannya dengan asal pemberontakan ini.

Namun tak ada yang terpikirkan. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas lelah ia berjalan kedekat jendela. Memangkukan tangan ke kusen-kusen jendela dari kayu jati. Pandangannya kosong menatap hamparan daratan yang gelap tanpa sinar.

"Malam ya? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sebagian orang tidak suka gelap. Padahal apa yang tersembunyi didalam bayangan itu belum tentu hal yang burukkan?"

.

.

.

Boboiboy tak bisa tidur. Gopal sudah dari tadi pergi wisata ke dunia mimpinya dan dia masih di alam nyata.

Boboiboy memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan-jalan. Mencari udara segar. Taman istana tampak gelap. Dipilihnya duduk di Pavilium taman. Pavilium itu terdiri dari tiang-tiang putih yang membetuk lingkaran yang diatasnya saling bersambungan. Ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lantai dari batu marmer.

Boboiboy memutuskan duduk di kursi beton yang terdapat disetiap antara dari tiang-tiang Pavilium.

Tak ada penerangan di taman saat ini. Dan sayang sekali langit malam terlihat gelap. Mungkin tertutup awan.

Boboiboy bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Dibukanya perlahan dan menatap istana yang terlihat tak jauh dari sana.

Dipicingkan matanya saat melihat salah satu jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan jendela itu.

Sang Ratu.

Ia melihat sang Ratu yang menatap keluar melalui jendelanya. Kunang-kunang datang dari arah semak-semak bunga. Menyelebungi istana. Sang Ratu menjulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan kunang-kunang itu duduk ditelapak tangannya.

Walau dalam jarak sejauh itu Boboiboy dapat melihat sang Ratu tersenyum. Seratus persen Boboiboy mengakui senyum sang Ratu sangat cantik.

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara sang Ratu yang bernyanyi.

 _Leave my door open just a crack_

 _(Please take me away from here)_

 _'_ _Cause I feel like such on insomniac_

 _(Please take me away from here)_

 _Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

 _(Please take me away from here)_

 _When I'm far to tired to fall asleep_

 _To ten million fireflies_

 _I'm weird cause I hate Good Byes_

 _I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

 _But I'll know where several are_

 _If my dream gets real bizarre_

 _Cause I have'd a few and I keep them in a jar_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Boboiboy menyadari kalau lagu itu tidak asing di indera pendengarannya.

Matanya mengerjap. Ah, tentu saja. Lagu ini cukup terkenal. Lagu yang membawa penyanyinya dikenal banyak orang.

Fireflies.

Boboiboy tersenyum pahit. _Kenapa kau menutupi semua ini. Sebenci itukah kau pada ku?_

Boboiboy menenggadah melihat sang Ratu. Dengan ini semua deduksinya dapat dibilang 99% benar. (Tak ada yang benar-benar 100% di dunia ini.)

Perasaan ragu dan bimbang merayapi diri Boboiboy. Pemuda itu termanggu ditempatnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Namun setengah menit kemudian ia meneguhkan hatinya. Mengambil resiko. Boboiboy sudah muak menjadi pengecut. Siapa yang tak tahan kalau selalu merasa bimbang. Terombang ambing dalam kegalauan tak jelas.

Boboiboy menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari dengan langkah yang tak terdengar. Dalam kegelapan malam, ia tak terlihat karena bayangan pepohonan.

Dengan ringan pemuda itu melompati balkon-balkon rendah istana. Saat tinggal satu langkah lagi. Kembali ia bimbang. Hampir saja ia kembali turun. Namun penyesalan itu tidak ingin dirasakan lagi.

Jadi dipegangnya balkon kamar sang Ratu dan diayunkannya tubuhnya itu agar terlempar ke atas balkon. Dan berdiri didepan sang Ratu yang nampak terkejut atas kemunculan mendadaknya.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Ia membungkuk. "Maaf karena saya tidak sopan Ratu."

Fang terdiam. Masih kaget. Namun dengan cepat berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Fang menyipitkan mata. "Membicarakan apa?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya siapa anda?"

Fang termangu. Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat. Namun dengan segera ia tenang kembali. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Aku adalah Ratu Felicity dari Kerajaan Bulan Biru."

"Selain itu?" sambung Boboiboy cepat. Fang bungkam. Pikirannya kalut.

"Saya tak mengerti." Ucap Fang pelan. Menyembunyikan gelisah dari hatinya.

Boboiboy menatapnya tajam. "Saya tahu anda mengerti dengan jelas maksud saya."

Fang membalas tatapan Boboiboy dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. "Jangan berbelit-belit. Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku adalah Ratu Felicity. Dan hanya Ratu Felicity." Jawabnya tegas.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah tak bisa menipuku lagi Fang," bisiknya cukup jelas untuk dapat terdengar lawan bicaranya.

Fang tersentak. Mata sipitnya melebar. Fang? apakah pendengarannya tidak salah dengar? Apa Boboiboy baru saja menyebut namanya? Boboiboy sudah tahu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Fang?"

"Ya, ini kau kan Fang?"

"Maaf kurasa kau salah orang." Sahut Fang dingin.

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau sebenarnya adalah perempuan tapi aku yakin bahwa kau adalah Fang."

"Pemikiranmu itu konyol dan tidak berdasar," bantah Fang.

"Aku tidak asal bicara. Saat mendengar tawanan kalian, ia bilang kalau sang Ratu tidak dibesarkan disini. Jadi dia pasti menghabiskan masa kecil nya ditempat lain. Sama seperti Fang. Kaizo adalah saudara Fang dan juga saudaramu."

Fang membuka mulut ingin menyela. Namun Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanan, memintanya untuk diam.

"Aku tahu ada kemungkinan kalau bisa saja kau dan Fang juga merupakan seorang saudara. Tapi lagu yang kau mainkan waktu itu. Lagu yang berasal dari bumi. Tadi juga kau menyanyikan lagu yang berasal dari bumi. Hanya Fang yang pernah tinggal lama untuk mempelajari kebudayaan bumi."

Fang mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Matanya tak berani menatap iris cokelat Boboiboy. Fang mergerak gelisah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan untuk mendebat semua ucapan Boboiboy?

"Jujurlah Fang. Aku sudah yakin orang yang berdiri didepanku ini adalah kau. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

Fang masih tak bergeming ditempat. Hatinya menjadi dilema. Antara harus jujur atau tetap bersandiwara.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sebelum ia bicara Boboiboy sudah kembali bersuara. "Untuk yang waktu itu aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud bermusuhan dengan mu. Aku juga tidak pernah ingat masa lalu mu seperti yang kau duga. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Fang mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Matanya melebar sempurna.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Pemuda itu menatap lantai marmer yang entah kenapa tampak lebih menarik saat ini. "Itu hanya salah paham. Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahu kau alasan yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Fang dengan suara tercekat.

Boboiboy diam selama semenit. "Karena aku frustasi setiap melihat wajahmu aku merasa terpana padahal kau laki-laki."

"Hah?"

Oke. Itu memang bukan respon yang bagus. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia katakan? Otaknya sedang buntu.

Boboiboy akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Fang. "Aku menjauhimu karena merasa takut aku sudah tidak normal lagi."

"Maksudmu kau takut kalau kau itu-"

"Ya, aku gelisah karena mengira aku gay." Boboiboy cepat-cepat memotong.

Fang memasang ekspresi kaget. Oke, mana mungkin saat itu ia berpikir Boboiboy menjauhinya karena Boboiboy, eng, menyukainya? Karena bahkan saat itu Fang sendiri menganggap dirinya cowok, mind set yang tertanam dari dulu itu.

"Karena itu aku menjauhimu. Aku mulai merasa sudah tidak waras. Karena, karena umh..." Boboiboy tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Karena?"

"Karena kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "TBC di saat kritis. Mueheheh." /evil laugh. "Hai~ masih pada inget saya?"

 **Boboiboy:** "Kagak. Lu siapa?"

 **Ai:** "Sialan."

 **Fang:** "Ini chapter tentang apaan ya? Ini intinya apaan sih?"

 **Boboiboy:** "Tau nih. Itu lirik ngapain nyampang?"

 **Ai:** "Terserah aku, aku yang nulis. Chap ini ngasih sedikit hint tentang pemberontakan sama menuju pengakuan Boboiboy."

 **Fang:** "Pengen banget kayaknya digantung ama readers anak yang satu ini. Tbc nya disaat yang kritis banget. Bener-bener nyari gara-gara."

 **Ai:** "Lagi capek tahu Fang."

 **Boboiboy:** "Udah deh. Mending kita ngebales reviewer yang udah berbaik hati mau nanggepin fic kamu."

 ** _Floral Lavender :_** **Ai:** "Ini bisa disebut pengakuan gak ya? Kayaknya yang ngaku malah Boboiboy deh."

 ** _Kyulennychan:_** **Boboiboy:** "Kayaknya masih lama buat aku sama Fang berlovely ria deh. Soalnya Ai masih pengen nyiksa aku." /manyun. **Ai:** "Makasih semangatnya."

 ** _cielfuntom69:_** **Fang:** "Mencurigai Kell? Kenapa? Aku sendiri belum tahu siapa dalangnya. Masih jadi rahasia Ai."

 ** _Hawang635:_** **Ai:** "Yep, akhirnya nyadar juga dia. Ini kelanjutannya. Semoga gak bosen~"

 **Ai:** "Terakhir. Mohon Reviewnya ya~"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Genderbend, Dll**

 **Genre : Romance and Adventure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Karena kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Deg!

Jantung Fang sukses berhenti berdetak. Kalimat barusan menimbulkan keheningan. Tak ada yang bicara. Suasana terasa canggung.

"Ma-maksud mu?" ucap Fang dengan ragu.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu kenapa setiap menatapmu aku merasa terpesona, merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Fang menelan ludah gugup. Sial, sekarang jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu hebat, sampai ia takut Boboiboy bisa mendengarnya.

Boboiboy memalingkan pandangan, ke apapun itu asalkan bukan dua manik violet yang seperti black amethyst berkilau itu.

"Karena kau waktu itu adalah laki-laki, aku begitu frustasi karena perasaanku. Saat kau marah aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan kenyataannya karena aku egois, aku tidak ingin dianggap abnormal."

Perkataan Boboiboy dicerna lamat-lamat oleh otak Fang. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Terlalu memusingkan.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Tapi aku sangat ingin meminta maaf. Maaf Fang."

Fang yang tak bersuara sedari tadi membuat Boboiboy tidak tenang.

"Fang?"

"..."

"A-aku me-mencintai mu, F-Fang." Suara Boboiboy begitu pelan namun berhasil menyentakkan Fang.

Fang tidak tahu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya sangat ribut setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Dan apa yang dapat menjelaskan panas yang membakar pipinya?

Tolong beritahu Fang apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia katakan. Sungguh Fang bingung. Semua ini terlalu menyiksa.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanya Boboiboy harap-harap cemas.

Fang menundukkan kepala. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang begitu kacau.

"Terlambat Boboiboy..."

Fang akhirnya menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu aku memiliki orang lain. Aku juga tak bisa pergi dari sini lagi."

Boboiboy dapat merasakan belati yang menusuk tepat kearah jantungnya. Sakit. Tapi dia tahu itu bukan salah Fang. Semua sepenuhnya adalah karena kebodohannya.

Andai dulu ia bisa jujur. Tak egois dan pengecut. Andai waktu itu ia bisa berhenti untuk menyangkal perasaannya.

Ah, penyesalan itu memang selalu di akhir. Boboiboy tak akan mengeluh lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Boboiboy dengan suara tercekat. "Aku hanya ingin jujur dan meminta maaf padamu."

Boboiboy memaksakan seulas senyum. Tak peduli betapa hancur perasaanya sekarang. Pemuda itu tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tak akan meminta lebih lagi.

"Tapi kau memaafkanku kan?"

Fang menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. "Kumaafkan."

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Sekarang perasaannya bisa sedikit lebih lega. Oke, _sangat_ **sedikit** _sekali_. Pemuda itu tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan patah hatinya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia."

Fang menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih. Semoga kau bahagia juga." Kalimat terakhir nyaris seperti bisikan kecil.

Fang membalikkan tubuh. Ia memasuki kamar dan menutup jendela. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau, seberantakan perasaannya saat ini.

Boboiboy menatap punggung Fang yang makin menjauh. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya juga lalu melompat turun, langsung mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

"Ini akhirnya ya?"

.

.

Fang menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Menutup kedua mata rapat. Kejadian tadi terulang dikepalanya.

 _"_ _Karena kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

Sial. Kata-kata itu tak mau pergi. Terus berdengung di telinganya. Seolah ingin menghantuinya sepanjang malam.

Hidupnya sudah cukup memusingkan. Sekarang pengakuan Boboiboy menambah sakit kepala.

Fang memiringkan tubuhnya. Menatap keluar jendela.

"Sudah terlambat. Sudah tidak bisa lagi."

.

.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit. Tingkah Boboiboy aneh. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Pemuda itu diam dan melamun terus sedari pagi. Setiap ditanya hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum dan menggeleng.

Yaya cukup pintar untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Yaya mengedipkan mata pada Ying, memberinya kode agar bicara diam-diam. Ying mengangguk dan mendekatinya. Mereka berdua mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Boboiboy dan Gopal. Berdiri di balik pilar.

"Kau tahu Ying, ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy sejak pagi," bisik Yaya dengan suara rendah.

Ying mengangguk. "Ya. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengannya."

Yaya meletakkan tangan ke dagu. "Apa ya? Dia sepertinya kacau sekali, memang sih keliatannya baik-baik saja, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa bohong."

Ying ikut berpikir. "Seperti orang yang patah hati?"

Yaya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bukan hanya itu. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar disimpan rapat dari kita."

Ying menghela nafas lelah. "Kenapa Boboiboy itu tertutup sekali kalau menyangkut masalahnya. Padahal seorang pahlawan juga butuh orang lain untuk membantunya mengatasi masalah."

Yaya mendengus. "Terkadang ia bisa jadi begitu bodoh."

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak memelototiku setiap detiknya, itu membuat risih tahu," ujar Fang bersungut-sungut sambil menaiki tangga untuk meraih buku-buku di tingkat ketujuh dari rak besar di perpustakaan istana.

Kaizo berdiri menyandar pada rak dibelakangnya, bersidekap tangan di dada sedang matanya menatap tajam punggung sang adik yang menelusuri deretan buku-buku tebal.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda berambut keunguan tersebut dengan nada serius.

Fang menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui. Kepalaku memang selalu penuh banyak masalah yang perlu dipikirkan. Dan hei! Aku juga perlu privasi."

Kaizo mendengus. "Kalau kau bukan Ratu dan adikku, kupastikan kau akan kulempar dari atas menara."

"Sayangnya aku adalah Ratu dan adikmu," balas Fang santai sambil mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang tebal dan terlihat tua. "Tangkap!" serunya sambil menjatuhkan ke bawah buku itu dengan bebas, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya turun.

Kaizo dengan cepat menangkap buku itu. "Kenapa dulu aku tidak menyuruhmu memperbanyak belajar Tata Krama kerajaan?" keluh Kaizo, kepalanya itu baru saja hampir menjadi landasan mendarat sebuah buku seberat setengah kilo. Bisa geger otak dia.

Fang tergelak ringan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Matanya sibuk memilah buku-buku yang ia perlu. "Maaf-maaf saja ya, kau paksa pun aku tetap tidak akan mau mempelajarinya. Nih tankap!"

Fang kembali melempar buku dengan tebal yang sama namun kali ini sampulnya beludru merah.

"Terserah kau saja," gumam Kaizo. "Tapi aku tahu kau bohong, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, ceritakanlah."

Tangan Fang yang tadi ingin menarik sebuah buku lagi berhenti. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Tidak ada kok," bisiknya.

Kaizo mendesah. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" pemuda itu dengan cekatan menangkap sebuah buku yang lebih tipis dari dua sebelumnya.

"Sudah dari lahir begini," balas Fang cuek.

"Ck, tapi setidaknya jangan menutupi sesuatupun dariku. Aku abangmu. Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Fang ragu sejenak sebelum berputar dan sedikit menunduk untuk menatap abangnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangga. "Apa yang kau lakukan kalau terlambat menyadari sesuatu?"

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terlambat menyadari?" Fang mengangguk.

Kaizo memasang sikap berpikir. "Aku akan tetap menjalani keputusanku dan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi hal yang baik. Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan sehingga aku bisa sedikit lebih lega dan tidak menyesal."

Fang tersenyum tipis, gadis itu berbalik dan turun menapaki kembali lantai. Fang mengambil semua buku yang dipegang abangnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal lainnya yang beronggok. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang terbuka. Kaizo hanya menguntit dari belakang.

Fang duduk di kursi dengan lapisan beludru hijau serta kayu jati berukir yang menjadi tubuh kursi tersebut. Ia seperti tenggelam diantara tumpukan buku. Segera dibukanya lembaran dari buku yang baru saja diambilnya.

Dengan serius membaca kata demi kata dan membuka buku-buku lainnya. Sesekali menggoreskan tinta dari pena bulu pada perkamen yang penuh coretan yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

"Sedang mengatur taktik perang?"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu mengangguk kecil dan kembali pada perkamennya.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan kekuatan musuh dan pola penyerangan mereka, jadi aku mencari strategi paling efektif. Aku mempelajari dari perang-perang besar dalam sejarah. Menutupi kelemahan dan membuat musuh terpojok."

Kaizo tersenyum tipis. Adiknya benar-benar ratu yang hebat. "Mau kubantu?"

"Boleh."

Fang terus membaca bukunya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan abangnya tentang beberapa hal penting dalam peperangan. Sesekali terdiam dengan kening berkerut dalam tanda berpikir keras.

Fang sudah memikirkan masak-masak semua ini. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan gegabah. Semua strategi disusun dengan rapi dan sistematis. Kekuatan musuh telah dihitung dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Haaah..."

Desah Fang sambil menyadarkan punggungnya dan memijit pangkal hidung. Matanya capek setelah berkutat lama dengan tulisan-tulisan di kertas-kertas kusam itu.

"Sudah lelah?"

Fang mengangguk. "Istirahat dulu deh." Gadis itu menutup buku di tangannya. Kaizo meletakkan buku yang digenggamnya ke atas meja. Bersandar ke rak yang berada di punggungnya. Kedua tangan berada didalam saku, memperhatikan adiknya.

Mendecak kecil. Adiknya benar-benar payah dalam berbohong. Ia bilang tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi tapi matanya terlihat kosong dan melamun. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Apa sih yang jadi masalahmu? Pemberontakan? Pertungangan? Atau hal lain?" tanya Kaizo terdengar hampir frustasi.

Fang tersentak kecil dan menggeleng perlahan pada abangnya. "Tidak kok, hanya beberapa masalah pemberontakan. Tenang saja, sedikit lagi semuanya rampung." Fang mengulas senyum hambar.

 _'_ _Bohong,'_ batin Kaizo. "Katakan apapun yang kau perlukan dari ku. Aku ingin ketempat Ibu sebentar," lalu Kaizo melangkah keluar dari pustaka. Fang diam ditempat.

"Dan jika sudah siap, ceritakanlah masalahmu," sahutnya berhenti sebentar tanpa menoleh didepan pintu lalu benar-benar keluar menutup pintu kayu.

Fang menundukkan wajah, menghadap lembaran perkamennya dengan senyum getir.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Fang."_

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku siap untuk menceritakannya, karena aku sendiri belum siap mempercayai hal itu."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "Hallo semua... Lama gak ketemu. Baru kelar ujian semester dan menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas yang menggunung karena di tinggalin selama sebulan karena persiapan OSP, jadilah baru bisa nge-update. Sebenarnya mau update kalo chap 14 udah setengah jalan, tapi chap 13 aja belum tamat. Hehe."

 **Boboiboy** : "Kelamaan mah ini namanya. Dan yang sakit hati angkat tangan." /angkat tangan kanan. "Kenapa aku dibikin sakit hati terus?!"

 **Ai** : "Sorry Boboiboy, pengin dikit kasih drama doang hehe."

 **Boboiboy** : "Walau cuma mainin peran tapi tetap aja nyesek kalau ditolak." /pout.

 **Fang** : "Emang kenapa sakit hati? Kan cuman main naskah Ai doang?" /Innocent.

 **Boboiboy** : "Gak, gak papa kok." /pundung.

 **Ai** : /Ngakak guling-guling. /dibuang Boboiboy.

 **Fang** : "Udah woi, bales review gih."

 **Ai &Boboiboy**: "Siap Bos..."

Kyulennychan ; Ai: "duh maaf gak bias asap. - sibuk dengan tugas dan osp…"

cielfuntom69 : Ai : "Yap Akhirnya dia ngaku juga."

Floral Lavender : BoboiBoy : "Dia nolak tuh." /nangis di pojokan.

Kushina-korra95 : Boboiboy : "Yakin deh, abis baca chap ini gak berbunga lagi. Tapi malah galau."

N Rani kudo : Fang : "Ai itu bukan tipe orang yang romantic soalnya. Dia lebih suka komedi dan misteri. Dan entah kenapa nulis genre roman."

Sekian. Ai pergi dulu..

Mohon reviewnya ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Genderbend dsb.**

 **please don't mad with me :'P**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

Fang melangkah perlahan menuju kamar tamu kerajaan. Dibatalkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu saat terdengar suara orang yang bercakap-cakap. Suara dua orang pria yang sedang bercakap dengan serius. Fang mengenali keduanya, suara Raja Kell dan penasihat kerajaan Unworth.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan tenang di depan pintu kayu cokelat megah itu setelah mengambil langkah mundur. Menunggu sampai perbincangan tersebut selesai. Fang sedikit mengernyitkan kening saat suara-suara dari balik tembok terdengar naik. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat.

Fang penasaran namun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun, menguping bukanlah hal terhormat yang dilakukan seorang Ratu.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Fang mundur tersentak.

"Ah, Ratu Felicity! Maafkan saya, apakah saya mengenai Anda?" Penasihat kerajaan Unworth itu terkejut. Berseru dengan nada khawatir.

Fang tersenyum sopan untuk menenangkan pria berumur pertengahan tiga puluhan itu. "Tidak, saya tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Pria itu tersenyum lega lalu membungkuk penuh hormat. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Ratu?" tanyanya saat telah berdiri lagi.

Fang menggeleng perlahan. "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Ratu." Pamitnya membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Fang mengetuk pintu yang telah terbuka itu. Menatap pada Kell yang telah melangkah mendekat padanya. "Apa aku menganggu?" tanyanya.

Kell menggeleng lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Fang masuk dengan sopan. Fang tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa Ratu Felicity? Anda mencariku?" tanya Kell dengan seyum hangatnya, membuat manik amber itu menyala lembut.

Fang mengangguk kecil. "Saya ingin mengundang Anda untuk minum teh sore. Apakah Anda keberatan?"

Kell tersenyum simpul. "Tentu tidak, dengan senang hati."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ramah dan mengulurkan lengannya.

Fang menatap tangan pria itu sejenak. Dalam hati ragu. Tapi tetap saja ia membalas untuk menggandeng pria itu. Menyelipkan tangannya di lengan pria tersebut.

Entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman dengan kontak mereka. Padahal ini hanya hal yang biasa untuk sesama anggota kerajaan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat risih?

.

.

Boboiboy menatap risih pada pemandangan sejauh sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Fang sedang bergandengan dengan Raja Kell. Dan yang menganggunya mereka tampak serasi. Kedua bangsawan yang sepadan.

Pemuda itu berbalik, memasukkan kepalan tangan ke saku dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke tempat Kaizo yang sedang menatap pesawatnya yang masih dalam perbaikan.

"Belum selesai juga?" tanya Boboiboy.

Kaizo menoleh. Menghela nafas. "Belum. Ternyata software komputer pesawatku semuanya juga ikut rusak, harus di perbaiki." Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu terdengar frustasi.

Boboiboy dalam hati mengeluh. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Mengetahui kebenarannya tidak terlalu membuat ia lega. Pemuda itu rasa tidak akan sanggup melihat Fang di sekitarnya. Tidak dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Kaizo menggumamkan beberapa kata yang terdengar seperti keluhan kekesalan. "Bagaimana aku bisa memakainya nanti untuk perang?"

Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alis. "Perang?"

Kaizo mengangguk dengan ekspresi muram. "Ingat kan kalau kami sedang menghadapi pemberontakan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ingatannya memutar saat Fang dan Kaizo menginterogasi seorang tawanan.

"Selama ini yang terjadi hanya pemberontakan yang masih dapat diatasi, tapi aku punya firasat kalau ini akan menjadi sebuah perang yang cukup besar. Ratu bahkan sudah membuat strategi."

Ratu. Satu kata itu cukup membuat Boboiboy jungkir balik dalam hati. "Maksudmu sang Ratu yang bertanggung jawab soal perperangan?" Tapi tak urung kagum. Fang menyusun strategi untuk pasukannya?

Kaizo mengangguk. "Ya, semua urusan kerajaan yang krusial adalah tanggung jawabnya. Termasuk masalah perang dan menjaga keamanan kerajaan. Anak perempuan kerajaan Bulan Biru terlahir untuk menjadi sosok yang tangguh. Mereka diajarkan untuk tidak takut pada ayunan pedang ataupun anak panah. Seorang Ratu adalah orang pertama yang mengangkat pedang jika terjadi kekacauan pada kerajaannya."

Boboiboy mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan Kaizo, sampai ia menyadari ada satu hal yang menganggunya. Boboiboy meneguk ludah sebelum membuka mulut dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Apa sang Ratu juga ikut dalam perang?"

Ekspresi Kaizo menggelap. Rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku.

Boboiboy merasakan rasa dingin menjalari punggungnya dan perasaan merinding yang membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Bukankah Ratu seharusnya dilindungi? Dia tak seharusnya turun ke medan perang bukan?" Boboiboy mati-matian berusaha bertingkah normal, sebisa mungkin meredam rasa cemas yang meledak di otaknya.

Kaizo menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Setiap Ratu tidak menerima pelatihan bertarung tanpa alasan. Mereka adalah pemimpin barisan depan pasukan saat di medan pertempuran."

Boboiboy meremas tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkeringat. Semua perasaanya saat ini saling campur aduk hingga rasanya ia bisa gila.

"Kurasa aku ingin ke tempat yang lain saja," Boboiboy menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya.

Kaizo mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Boboiboy yang telah pergi.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kuat. _'Aku harus bicara padanya.'_

.

.

Fang memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada kusen jendela kamar. Merasakan angin malam yang dingin. Fang membuka mata dan menatap langit. Gadis itu mendesah. Langit gelap sekali. Akhir-akhir ini langit malam di Kerajaan Bulan Biru tidak pernah cerah.

Fang hampir saja jatuh terduduk saat tiba-tiba Boboiboy muncul dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut pasti melompat dari balkon bawah.

Fang langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Menjaga jarak. Sejak saat itu ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Fang mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak menatap wajah tampan di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Fang langsung menoleh. Nada suara Boboiboy terdengar datar sekali. "A-apa?" sial. Suaranya sedikit goyah.

Boboiboy menatapnya tajam dan Fang merasa langsung ciut. Pemuda itu mengambil langkah maju selangkah. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan berperang?" tanyanya serius.

Fang terperangah. Dari mana ia tahu?

Fang melempar pandangan ke samping. "Kenapa harus? Bukan urusanmu juga."

Boboiboy menatapnya semakin tajam. "Kau akan ikut berperang?"

Fang mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Tentu. Aku adalah Ratu Kerajaan Bulan Biru yang akan melindungi rakyatnya." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Boboiboy mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan ikut."

Sepasang manik violet melebar. "Hah?!" Fang hanya mampu memberi respon bingung.

"Perang berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut."

Fang mengernyit tak senang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah Ratu, Aku yang harus berdiri menegakkan kerajaanku."

Boboiboy mengeraskan rahangya. "Tapi itu terlalu bahaya, bagaimana kalau kau terluka?!" tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan suara.

Fang tampak mulai emosi. "Bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur!" ujarnya ketus.

Boboiboy menangkap pergelangan tangan Fang. Mengeratkan genggamannya sampai Fang meringis dalam hati.

"Kau bisa mati!"

Fang menyentakkan tangan keras hingga terlepas. "Ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak peduli akan mati atau selamat dalam perang."

Boboiboy baru akan membuka mulut kembali saat Fang langsung menyela. "Siapa kau sampai berhak mengaturku? Kau.. bukan siapa-siapa." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Fang dengan lamat dan perlahan. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan lagi saat mengatakannya.

Boboiboy terdiam. Rasa pahit meresap ke dadanya. Yah, Fang benar, ia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf..." lirih Boboiboy pelan.

Fang menghela nafas. "Pulanglah..." suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan kata itu. " ...dan kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya dapat melihat punggung dari gadis yang meninggalkannya menghilang saat pintu tertutup.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "Duh, maaf, sebenarnya chapter 13 ini aku maunya perang udah mau mulai, tapi ide rada nge-stuck." DX

 **Boboiboy:** "Kamunya aja yang lagi males Ai! Pake banget lagi." -,-

 **Ai:** "Hehehe." /garuk kepala. "Iya, gak tau nih kesambet setan males entah dari mana."

 **Fang:** /hela nafas. "Jadinya chapter ini gak berarti apa-apa alias cuman nambahin jumlah words doang."

 **Ai:** "Aku minta maaf banget, chapter selanjutnya aku bakalan tulis sesuatu yang lebih penting." /sujud-sujud. "Oh iya, aku boleh curhat dikit?"

 **Boboinoy:** "A/N, A/N kamu, terserah kamu mau ngapain." /angkat bahu.

 **Ai:** "Udah beberapa bulan aku ngerasa ada satu cerita yang hilang dari daftar favorite stories ku, tapi aku nggak tahu cerita apa, baru akhir-akhir ini aku sadar apa yang hilang."

 **Boboiboy:** "Telat banget ya nyadarnya." /sweatdrop.

 **Ai:** "Satu cerita BoiFang! Aku coba nyari lagi, dan nyari beberapa cerita dari author yang sama tapi yang keluar Story not Found. Padahal itu cerita favoritku, semua cerita BoiFang yang ditulis sama Author itu merupakan cerita yang kusuka. Kayaknya dia ngehapus semua ceritanya, atau malah juga akunnya. Cerita-ceritanya berarti banget karena aku jadi shipper BoiFang karena baca fanfic one shootnya." (Ada yang tahu cerita dan author yang dimaksud?)

 **Boboiboy:** "Langsung rated M lagi."

 **Ai:** "Aku jadi sedih banget. Ada yang ngalamin hal yang sama? Ada yang kenal authornya? Aku pengin minta dia buat publish ulang, gak apa-apa deh kalau nggak dilanjut asal jangan dihapus, kan lumayan buat dibaca ulang." /walau tetep bakalan lebih ngarep lanjut sih.

 **Fang:** "Kasian Ai, kayaknya bener-bener patah hati. Kita bales review sekarang aja kali ya?"

 **sartikarv:**

 **Fang:** "Mencurigakan? Masa?"

 **Boboiboy:** /manyun. "Iya, gak usah diledekin juga. Tapi emang Fang itu milikku hehe."

 **Ai:** "Siapa bilang? Fang kan milik Animonsta Studio." /tunjukin disclaimer.

 **Kushina-kora95:**

 **Ai:** "Uwah, namanya juga genre romance, jadi perlu sedikit drama. Dan aku lagi suka nyiksa perasaan Boboiboy, hehehe."

 **Boboiboy:** "Yap, setuju, cinta emang pasti bisa mengatasi segalanya." /high five dengan Kushina-san.

 **AH2TR:**

 **Ai:** "Makasih sudah bilang bagus. ^-^ Maaf gak bisa update kilat." /lirik tanggal update kemaren.

 **N Rani kudo:**

 **Boboiboy:** "Ai itu kan rada _heartless,_ baca atau nonton hal yang sedih dia tetep datar tuh, makanya susah dapetin _feel_ hal yang sedih begitu, maaf atas kekurangannya."

 **Nozuki0107:**

 **Ai:** "Aku gak kasian tuh."

 **Boboiboy:** "Ai jahat! Fang jawab tuh. Kamu sebenarnya sukakan?" /puppy eyes.

 **Fang:** "Eh?" /garuk kepala. "Tau ah." /kabur.

 **XStarB104:**

 **Ai:** "Happy end gak ya?" /senyum misterius. "Eh, tapi kadang sad end itu keren lho."

 **Boboiboy:** "Oi! Awas kalau di sad-in."

 **Fang:** "Terima kasih sudah mau baca, mohon diberi review buat nambah semangat Ai."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning: Typo, Genderbend, Ooc, Dll..**

 **Genre: Romance n Advanture**

 **Words: 4.153**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hadiah ultah ku buat seluruh shipper BoiFang...**

 **( Kalian di mana? DX )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

Fang berlutut mengecek kaki kudanya, tapal baru yang tadi dipasangkan tukang logam. Fang mengangguk puas, kelihatannya bagus, lagipula tapal ini dirancang khusus untuk meredam bunyi ketukan ketika kuda berlari.

Dengan sigap Fang menaiki kuda hitamnya. Sebuah busur berada di tangan kanannya sedang tangan kiri memegang tali kekang. Di punggungnya terdapat beberapa anak panah. Gadis itu menyentak tali kekang dan kudanya mulai berlari. Diambilnya sebuah anak panah dan membidik deretan target sementara kuda masih berpacu.

Ada empat sasaran dengan jarak seratus meter darinya, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mengambil anak panah lainnya begitu satu anak panah dilepas. Semuanya tepat sasaran.

Fang tersenyum puas, dibelokkan lari kudanya dan sekarang mencoba memakai dua anak panah sekaligus pada satu sasaran. Tepat sasaran lagi.

Fang baru saja ingin membidik sasaran yang berjarak lima ratus meter saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Diantara rimbunan dan bayangan pepohonan sesuatu berkelebat. Gadis bermata violet menurunkan busur dan menyipitkan mata.

Ada seekor kuda hitam yang ditunggangi oleh seseorang. Orang itu memakai jubah bertudung yang berwarna hitam. Bukan, itu bukan Dewan Tiga Belas. Fang hafal betul bagaimana perawakan anggota Dewan Tiga belas. Jangkung, sedikit bungkuk dan ringkih sekali. Sedangkan sosok yang baru dilihatnya itu memiliki postur yang tegap dan bahu kokoh. Lagipula Dewa Tiga Belas jubahnya berwarna abu-abu dan mereka tidak pernah melepaskan jubah mereka.

Sosok itu menyelinap diantara pohon dan menuju... Selatan?

Fang ingat benar bahwa mantera hutan bagian selatan kacau. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi gadis itu menyusul sosok misterius tersebut. Mengambil sedikit jarak dan memilih melewati setapak yang ditumbuhi perdu dan semak belukar.

Beruntung gaunnya kali ini berwarna hijau gelap sehingga bagus untuk klamuflase. Fang mengernyit, siapa sebenarnya sosok misterius itu. Mata violet Fang menyipit, tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pengawasannya pada target misteriusnya.

Fang merapal mantera. Melindunginya dari pengacau hutan selatan. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin kehilangan mangsa.

Mereka keluar dari ujung hutan selatan menuju lembah Sorrow, Fang menepi, dia menghindari tempat terbuka. Lembah dengan dinding berbatu besar itu nampak sepi. Warna ungu gelapnya tampak kelam.

Fang menyipitkan mata saat sosok itu memasuki sebuah gua. Fang memelankan laju kudanya, mengendap-endap. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari mulut gua yang tampak gelap, Fang turun dari kudanya. Kuda hitam itu ia sembunyikan di belakang pohon dan semak. Gadis itu dengan perlahan mendekati gua tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Menunduk di tanaman perdu yang rimbun. Fang terkejut saat melihat sosok berjubah yang telah turun dari kudanya dihampiri beberapa orang, sekelompok orang. Menurut taksirannya mungkin sekitar empat atau lima puluh orang di dalam gua itu. Mereka memberi hormat pada sosok yang baru datang.

"Persiapan kami telah selesai Tuan." Orang yang tampak berpakaian terhormat dari mereka berkata pada si jubah hitam. "Pasukan telah disebar di berbagai titik strategis. Persenjataan telah lengkap. Kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya."

Fang mengernyit bingung. Matanya dengan tajam menelusuri orang-orang tersebut. Mata violetnya membelalak melihat tanda yang ada di tangan semua orang itu. _Para pemberontak._ Dengan jelas terlihat oleh gadis itu simbol ular dan pedang di pergelangan tangan mereka. _Mantera segel._ Sama persis dengan para pemberontak yang disanderanya.

"Baik, aku akan melihat perkembangan selanjutnya di dalam istana Bulan Biru. Kita akan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menghancurkan mereka."

Fang terdiam. Gadis itu shock. Suara itu dikenalnya. Rasa dingin menjalari tubuhnya lalu digantikan rasa amarah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Emosinya hampir saja meledak.

Sosok tersebut membuka tudungnya. Menampakkan rambut kemerahan bergelombang. Gelombang rasa marah yang besar menyapu Fang, terutama saat melihat amber yang biasanya menyala hangat itu tampak begitu ber-api dan berbahaya. Lilin yang biasanya tenang itu seolah berubah menjadi ombak kobaran.

Kalau saja amarah benar-benar membutakan Fang, gadis itu pasti dengan kesetanan menyerbu ke sana. Tapi untungnya masih ada secuil akal sehat yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak berlari untuk mengayunkan pedang dan memenggal kepala Kell.

Yap, benar, Kell. Raja muda itulah yang tadi diberi penghormatan oleh para pasukan pemberontak itu. Sekarang misteri siapa yang memimpin pemberontakan sudah terjawab.

Fang menggretakkan gerahamnya. _Sialan! Pengkhianat!._ Fang benar-benar harus melawan keinginannya untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan mengamuk di sana. Namun Fang tahu itu bukanlah tindakan cerdas. Seberapa pun besar hasratnya untuk membunuh Kell saat ini.

Dengan emosi bagai gunung api yang siap untuk meledak kapan saja, Fang mundur perlahan. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, Fang mendekati kudanya yang juga hanya berdiri tenang menunggu pemiliknya. Dengan mulus Fang melompat ke atas kuda. Dengan sekali hentakan dia berbalik dan melaju ke arah istana.

 _Sial! Brengsek!_

Fang hampir tidak bisa mengatakan sumpah serapah lain saking muaknya. Dengan cepat ia sampai ke istana. Fang turun dari kudanya, para pengawal menghampirinya. Tanpa melirik, Fang memberikan tali kekang kudanya sekali lalu pada seorang pengawal. Biasanya gadis itu lebih suka menuntun kudanya sendiri ke istal tapi hari ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurus.

Dengan langkah menghentak gadis tersebut memasuki pintu yang buru-buru dibuka penjaga. Mereka tampak heran mendapati ratu mereka terlihat begitu marah. Fang berjalan ke arah singgasananya, hanya tampak Kaizo yang berada di ruangan itu saat ini.

Dengan kasar Fang menundukkan dirinya pada singgasana. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyerapah. Kaizo memandang adiknya itu dengan heran. Adiknya terlihat murka dan kacau.

"Kita akan mulai perang dengan Kerajaan Unworth!"

 _What?!_ Kaizo tersedak angin mendengar seruan adiknya. "Kau bercanda?! Kenapa? Dia melakukan pelecehan padamu?" tanya Kaizo shock.

Fang menggeleng cepat. Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya, tampak benar-benar frustasi. "Bukan. Tapi Raja Kell, dia adalah pemimpin pasukan pemberontakan! Dia lah dalangnya!" seru Fang dengan suara yang sedikit melengking.

Kaizo memasang tampang bengong yang sangat langka. "Ha-hah? Serius? Kau tidak sedang berguraukan?" tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

Fang mendengus, "Memangnya aku ini tipe orang yang punya selera humor?!" balasnya jutek. Kaizo menggeleng dan memijit pelipisnya, masih belum percaya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau yakin dia dalangnya?" Kaizo menanyai sekali lagi.

Fang mendengus. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat sedang latihan aku melihat sosok yang menyelinap ke hutan, aku mengikutinya sampai lembah Sorrow, kau ingatkan ada sebuah gua? Yang dulu pernah kita temukan waktu kecil?"

Kaizo mengangguk. "Nah, sosok itu masuk ke sana, di dalam gua ternyata terdapat sepasukan pemberontak dan sosok itu adalah pemimpinnya, sosok itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan saat itulah aku tahu, Raja Kell adalah musuh kita."

Kaizo memasang muka tercengang. "Jadi selama ini jawaban pertanyaan kita, ada di dekat kita?" Fang menangguk dengan wajah suram.

"Apa-apan ini?! Apa maksudnya untuk membuat pasukan pemberontakan di Kerajaan Bulan Biru?!" Kaizo tiba-tiba saja meledak.

Fang menghela nafas lelah. "Entahlah, yang jelas dia adalah musuh mulai detik ini."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Fang berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah telah ku katakan tadi? Kita akan mulai perang."

.

.

Kell dengan anggun menjalalankan kudanya ke arah gerbang istana, namun sebelum mencapai gerbang puluhan ujung tombak mengarah padanya.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" ucapnya sedikit mendelik pada para prajurit yang menghadangnya dengan wajah penuh permusuhan. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Ratu Felicity, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan para prajuritmu ini."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah pada mereka." Kell menaikkam sebelah alis tak kentara saat mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Fang. "Mereka melakukan tugasnya untuk tidak membiarkan musuh memasuki istana."

Kell sedikit tertegun. "Hm?"

"Raja Kell, saya sudah tahu siapa anda, berhentilah berpura-pura."

Kell terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebuah seringai tiba-tiba terbit di wajahnya. "Wah, anda sudah tahu rupanya? Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui siapa aku?" Wajah yang biasa menampilkan ekspresi ramah itu kini menampilkan wajah licik dengan amber berkilat.

Fang mengeram, tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kita akhiri saja basa-basi ini, Kerajaan Bulan Biru memutuskan seluruh hubungannya dengan Kerajaan Unworth, dan dengan ini kunyatakan perang terhadap Kerajaan Unworth."

Kell tersenyum simpul, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain dengan cara halus tapi tidak apa, aku selalu siap. Besok, saat fajar terbit, kita mulai perperangan kita. _Shall we?_ "

"Kapanpun akan ku terima," jawab Fang berapi.

Kell kembali menampilkan senyum ramah yang membuat Fang semakin muak sampai ingin muntah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk bersiap dalam permainan kita nanti," ucapnya menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ratu Felicity," pria itu membungkuk dengan sikap resmi lalu menarik tali kekang dan berbalik dengan laju kuda yang sangat cepat.

Fang mati-matian untuk tidak melempar pisau perak yang tersembunyi dalam gaunnya. Membidik tepat ke kepala bersurai kemerahan tersebut. _Damn!_ Karena pria sialan itu kini ia merasa seperti akan berubah menjadi psikopat!

Fang menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga harus bersiap-siap.

.

.

Yaya dan Ying mengerutkan kening saat melihat peralatan senjata yang begitu banyak diangkut dari ruang bawah tanah ke halaman yang luas. Para prajurit saling berteriak pada rekannya untuk menyerukan tugas-tugas. Sebagian lagi sedang menguji senjata-senjata dan juga berlatih bertarung, mengayunkan pedang dan tombak serta meluncurkan anak panah. Dentingan-dentingan besi beradu besi.

Para perawat kuda memijat kaki-kaki kuda, mengganti tapal, dan menyiapkan pelana.

Wajah tegang dan serius terlihat dimana-mana. Dari udaranya saja kedua gadis itu tahu ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

"Ada apa sih? Sibuk sekali ya," komentar Yaya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Ying mengangguk setuju. "Uhum, seperti bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu... Perang?"

Yaya bertukar pandang dengan Ying. "Mau cari yang lainnya?" tawar Yaya. Ying mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Di sini kalian rupanya," kedua gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat saat tepukan terasa di pundak mereka.

"Gopal!" seru keduanya kompak. Pemuda itu nyengir karena berhasil mengagetkan kedua temannya, Boboiboy tersenyum simpul disebelahnya.

"Ish, Gopal, apalah, mengejutkan orang saja!" omel Yaya.

Gopal terkekeh, "Habis, dari pagi kalian itu sudah hilang saja, kamikan mencari, tahu." Gopal menjawab apa adanya. "Kalian kemana saja sih?"

"Nggak kemana-mana tuh, cuman keliling saja. Eh, kalian sadar tidak kalau hari ini sangat sibuk?" jawab dan sekaligus tanya Yaya.

"Sibuk?" Gopal mengerjapkan mata. "Masa sih?"

Sedangkan Boboiboy mengangguk. "Ya memang. Menurut kalian kenapa?" Boboiboy lebih serius menanggapi dari pada Gopal.

"Kalau menurut kami sih, seperti persiapan um.. perang?" jawab Ying.

"Ha? Perang?" Gopal berseru dengann keterjutan yang tidak perlu. "Oh, itu Kaizo." Gopal melambaikan tangan pada Kaizo sehingga pemuda itu mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang, seolah sedang melakukan pembicaraan telepati tentang siapa yang seharusnya bicara. Boboiboy hampir merasa jengah. Baru saat Boboiboy memutuskan sebaiknya ia saja yang mulai, Yaya telah terlebih dulu bicara.

"Hum, begini, sepertinya para prajurit sibuk sekali, apa ada pemberontakan lagi?" Yaya tidak menyinggung dugaan tentang perperangan. Dia tidak mau Kaizo menganggap ia terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, terutama kerajaannya.

Kaizo diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng perlahan. "Bukan," ucapnya muram. "Ini lebih besar dari pemberontakan, sebuah perang."

Boboiboy menahan nafasnya, menunggu Kaizo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kami sedang bersiap-siap dengan perang sialan ini."

"Perang? Dengan pasukan pemberontak itu?" tanya Ying cepat.

Kaizo kembali menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi dengan dalang dari pemberontakan. Kerajaan Unworth." Rahang Kaizo mengeras dan matanya menggelap.

Nafas Boboiboy terhentak. Semua teman-temannya tercengang. "Hah?! Apa?! Tunggu dulu, bukankah Raja—siapa itu namanya—ah ya, Raja Kell, tamu istana ini adalah Raja Kerajaan Unworth?" seru Yaya tampak begitu terkejut.

Kaizo tersenyum getir, "Ironis sekali bukan? Menyimpan musuh di kandangmu sendiri?"

Boboiboy diam, tangan terkepal. "Bagaimana dengan Ratu?"

Kaizo menghela nafas, hampir seperti lelah. "Hal yang lebih ironis lagi, Ratu sendiri yang mengetahui kebenaran ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengayunkan pedang membabi buta, sebaiknya ia tidak diganggu, jangan sampai tangannya meleset memenggal kepalamu."

Tiga remaja bumi itu langsung kicep mendengarnya, mengangguk patuh. Boboiboy hanya diam, kemudian berbalik dan lari tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan empat orang yang kebingungan.

.

.

Fang mengayunkan pedang peraknya dengan cepat ke arah boneka latihannya. Boneka itu sudah terlihat memprihatinkan karena sayatan-sayatan. Tapi tebasan Fang makin lama makin brutal saja.

Dengan ekspresi yang membuat siapapu yang melihat langsung menghindarinya, gadis itu menumpaskan kemarahan pada boneka yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Membayangkan kalau boneka tak berwajah itu adalah Kell. Rasanya pasti puas sekali jika lengannya itu benar-benar tertebas. Fang menyeringai kejam, membayangkan pedang yang terayun itu benar-benar mengenai wajahnya yang memuakkan.

"Ehem." Deheman sopan itu malah membuat Fang merasa kesal. Dia saat ini sedang depresi, tidak ingin diganggu. Fang sudah mengatakan pada seluruh penghuni istana ia sedang ingin sendiri, dan orang ini berani mengganggu?

Dia pasti sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

Dengan cepat Fang berbalik, mengayunkan pedang sebelum—

Sring!

—pedang lain menangkisnya.

Mata Fang melebar saat melihat pedang merah tak simetris yang beradu dengan pedang perak miliknya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat wajah serius yang dinaungi topi hitam dan merah yang menatapnya.

"Boboiboy?!" serunya terkejut pada Boboiboy Halilintar. Pasti pemuda itu langsung berubah mode saat Fang berbalik. Fang memundurkan kembali pedangnya. Menyarungkan kembali pedang ke pinggang.

"Jangan sembarangan mengayunkan pedang. Kau benar-benar mau membunuh seseorang ya?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Fang mendengus, dalam hati mengiyakan. Pycho-pass nya sedang tinggi sekali saat ini.

"Apa?!" ketus Fang, dia sedang tidak selera beramah-tamah, bahkan melupakan bahwa Halilintar merupakan persona paling dingin.

Halilintar mengernyit mendengar nada jutek gadis itu. "Huh, Ratu yang kejam sekali," sinisnya. Fang balas memelototi pemuda dengan nuansa merah dan hitam di hadapannya.

"Kau mau ngajak berantem?" Fang memegang gagang pedang berhias safir miliknya.

Halilintar menahan lengannya agar tidak menarik pedang. "Jangan. Aku tidak mau diserbu seluruh prajurit," sahutnya datar.

Fang mendengus. Batal mengayunkan pedang lagi.

"Kau mau bersiap perang ya?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis. Berpikir sejenak dari mana pemuda itu tahu, tapi lalu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. "Ya," jawabnya pedek, menelan kata-kata selanjutnya, _'memang kenapa?'_

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak usah mengikutinya. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

"Bukankah juga telah kukatakan kalau ini bukan urusanmu?" balas Fang sarkas.

"Bisakah kau menghargai orang yang mengkhawatirkan mu? Kau benar-benar bukan pendengar yang baik."

"Lalu memang kenapa? Aku tetap akan pergi, mau kau melarangpun."

"Dasar keras kepala," desis Halilintar tak suka. Dengan cepat pemuda bermanik ruby itu mencengkeram tangan Fang erat. Fang sedikit meringis.

"Hei, lepaskan!"

"Kita butuh bicara."

"Bukankah kita sedang bicara?"

Halilintar menyeretnya. "Kita perlu bicara bukan sebagai Ratu dan teman dari saudara Ratu, tapi sebagai Boboiboy dan Fang." Dia itu bukan Gempa, sumbu kesabarannya lebih pendek.

"Hei, Lepaskan—Kyaa!" Fang menjerit saat tau-tau saja Halilintar mengangkatnya. Meletakkan tangan kanan di punggung Fang dan tangan kiri di belakang lutut Fang. Gadis itu reflek mencengkeram _hoodie_ merah hitam persona yang satu itu saat Halilintar meloncat tinggi ke pohon hutan. Sekedar info, pohon itu tingginya lebih dari dua ratus lima puluh kaki. Dan pemuda beriris rubi itu melompati cabang-cabang satu pohon ke satu pohon yang lain.

"Halilintar! Lepaskan aku!" Fang berusaha memberontak namun Halilintar malah mengencangkan gendongannya. Fang mengutuki tubuh aslinya yang tentu saja kalah jauh dalam hal fisik dengan Boboiboy. Tambahan, dia memang petarung jarak jauh, berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang selalu melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawannya sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu terlatih dengan baik sekali.

"Halilintar! Kuperintahkan—"

"Aku bukan prajuritmu," potong Halilintar. "Jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memerintahku." Fang bungkam. Pemuda itu benar. Fang merasa Boboiboy memang sengaja memakai Halilintar karena hanya Halilintar yang akan bersikap begitu dingin padanya, terang-terangan membentaknya.

Tapi bukan berarti Fang akan diam saja, gadis itu masih memberontak dan Halilintar membentaknya, Fang balas membentak dan terjadilah perdebatan yang konyol saat mereka masih melompati pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Sama seperti sebelum saat semua kesalah pahaman ini terjadi.

"Hei, kau mau bawa aku kemana sih?" tanya Fang mengernyitkan kening saat mereka telah begitu jauh ke dalam hutan mungkin sudah dua kilometer. Gadis beriris violet tersebut sudah tidak memberontak lagi, sudah capek kehabisan tenaga.

Tangannya memeluk leher Boboiboy saat sebelumnya pemuda itu hampir terjatuh saat menginjak dahan lapuk. Dan sejak saat itu ia sepertinya tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah beristirahat di sana sejak lama.

"Sejauh mungkin," jawab Halilintar tanpa melirik Fang. Fang menatapnya tajam, "Jangan coba-coba menculikku untuk menghindarkan ku dari perang. Kau akan dihukum mati karena itu," ancamnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Halilintar datar.

Fang menghela nafas. Bukan dia yang sedang melompat-lompat, tapi kenapa dia yang merasa lelah? Boboiboy menghentikannya dari latihan pedang saat sore hari, sekarang malam sudah menjelang, padahal saat matahari terbit nanti dia punya tugas besar.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi kerajaanku," ucap Fang dengan nada lelah. Halilintar meliriknya, menatapnya lama seolah berpikir.

Dia melompat ke dahan paling tinggi dari pohon yang paling tinggi di tengah hutan. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan menurunkan Fang ke cabang pohon. "Kalau kau kabur aku tidak segan-segan menghunuskan pedangku," ancamnya. Fang mendengus sebagai respon. Dia duduk dengan tenang di pohon dan untuk pertama kalinya menatap lurus ke mata Boboiboy yang telah kembali ke wujud semula.

"Aku harus kembali ke Istana. Nyawaku adalah kerajaanku, jika kerajaanku hancur sama saja dengan nyawaku telah dicabut," Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan serius.

Boboiboy menatapnya tajam. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengobral murah nyawamu!" sepertinya anak ini masih dipengaruhi sifat Halilintar.

"Kedamaian Kerajaan Bulan Biru bukanlah suatu harga yang murah!" balas Fang tak terima.

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mata. "Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya ketakutan memikirkan orang yang kau sayangi akan terluka?" tanyanya lamat-lamat.

Fang diam. Ugh, bisa-bisanya dia berdebar disaat meniatkan diri melawan Boboiboy. Sekarang dia harus jawab apa?

Fang membuang wajahnya, ia kebingungan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya mengemban tanggung jawab besar yang begitu tiba-tiba?" balas Fang pelan. "Kau pahlawan bumi Boboiboy, kau dikenal banyak orang, kau terbiasa merangkul harapan banyak orang, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bayangan sang pahlawan, aku tidak pernah menerima harapan sebesar dirimu."

Boboiboy mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Fang menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mengerti Boboiboy, rasanya diberi beban besar ini yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau pikul namun kau juga tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dari lahir, sebagai seorang putri dari Kerajaan Bulan Biru aku sudah menerima konsenkuensi besar," ujar Fang.

"Nyawaku bukan milikku melainkan milik kerajaan, dari dulu sebagai seorang Ratu, nyawa kami diikat dengan kedamaian kerajaan. Darah yang mengalir di nadi sudah menakdirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan nanti, tidak peduli apapun kondisinya." Ucap Fang serius. "Dan saat inilah ikatan nyawaku dipertaruhkan, saat kedamaian kerajaanku dipertaruhkan."

Boboiboy diam lalu mennghela nafas. "Keras kepala," gumamnya terdengar pasrah. "Kau tetap akan pergi apapun yang terjadi ya?"

Fang mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku ikut."

"Heh?" Fang memandangnya bingung bercampur kaget.

"Kau punya kewajiban untuk melindungi kerajaanmu, aku punya hak jika ingin melindungimu," ujar Boboiboy tersenyum lembut. "Kumohon," meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Fang. Gadis itu terdiam dengan pandangan terpaku pada genggaman Boboiboy.

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi, aku tidak ingin menyesali apapun lagi," ucap Boboiboy lemah. "Aku benar-benar hampir gila, saat pertama kali menyadari perasaanku dan mati-matian menyangkalnya, kau tidak tahu betapa depresinya itu. Saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, rasa bersalah yang amat sangat-sangat melandaku tiap hari. Benar-benar frustasi."

Boboiboy melepaskan sebuah helaan lelah, dia benar-benar jujur kalau dia berada diambang batas kewarasannya. Fang diam tidak menyela. Ia rasa Boboiboy belum selesai.

"Saat memikirkan kau akan terluka, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir. Kau sungguhan ingin melihatku masuk rumah sakit jiwa karenamu?"

Rona pink tipis menjalar di pipi putih Fang. Gadis berambut ungu tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya. Boboiboy tersenyum jenaka melihatnya.

"Kita buat kesepakatan, malam ini kau harus menenangkan dirimu, beristirahat, dan ijinkan aku ikut perang agar bisa melindungimu, sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan melarang mu berperang dan mengikuti semua permintaanmu, termasuk untuk pulang dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi," ujar Boboiboy, walau bagian terakhir ia ucapkan dengan rasa pahit di lidahnya. "Bagaimana? Sepakat?"

Fang menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu terasa menyakitkan saat Boboiboy mengatakan bagian terakhir itu. Dan Fang menolak untuk memikirkan alasannya. Fang menghela nafas panjang, mencoba meringankan atmosfir yang terasa berat untuk dihirup. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pada Boboiboy.

"Baiklah, sepakat."

Boboiboy mengembangkan senyum lembut. Mereka berjabat tangan. Lalu saling tersenyum dengan jenaka. Boboiboy memperbaiki posisi duduknya, tepat disebelah Fang. Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang baru kali ini terasa tidak canggung namun menyenangkan.

"Hey," panggil Fang.

"Hum?" Boboiboy merespon dengan menoleh. Menemukan wajah Fang yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencemaskan ku."

Boboiboy terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum ikut tersenyum. Dan entah dorongan keberanian dari mana, antara tidak menyadari tindakannya atau memang nekat cari mati, dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah rupawan di depannya.

Menutup mata saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu senti lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut milik Fang. Perlahan memulai sebuah ciuman manis yang begitu damai.

Fang, yang sejak saat Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya hanya diam membeku, terkejut saat mulai memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Terkejut saat Boboiboy mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari dia sama sekali tidak melawan atau melakukan suatu indikasi penolakan.

Gadis itu sepenuhnya melemaskan ototnya yang tegang dan menyamankan diri saat lengan Boboiboy melingkari bahunya, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang nyaman. Sepenuhnya hanyut pada ciuman itu saat kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

Saat Boboiboy merasa cukup dan menjauhkan wajahnya, Fang membuang muka. Rasanya... memalukan sekali, seberapapun dia menikmatinya tapi panas hebat yang membakar wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat, sangat malu.

Boboiboy menatap dengan serius gadis dihadapannya. Dengan cermat mengobservasi setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh pemilik iris violet.

"Biar kukatakan sekali lagi, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf, aku menyangkalnya selama ini."

Fang mengangkat wajah, rona merah itu sudah hilang. Gadis itu terpaku pada betapa seriusnya mata beriris coklat itu saat bicara.

Kalimat tadi bukan sebuah pertanyaan sehingga Fang bingung bagaimana harus merespon.

"Aku tidak berharap perasaanku dibalas, aku hanya ingin berhenti untuk menyangkal perasaan ku sendiri. Aku tahu kau tak akan menerima ku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang ku ingin saat ini hanya kau dan aku bisa seperti dulu lagi, kita bisa bicara tanpa ada kecanggungan lagi." Boboiboy melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Fang tampak memikirkan perkataan Boboiboy, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Kupikir sebaiknya aku juga memberitahu yang lain tentang yang sebenarnnya, setelah perang ini selesai aku ingin Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tahu kalau aku adalah Fang."

Boboiboy tertegun kecil lalu sekejap kemudian tersenyum. Namun pemuda itu tidak memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Fang memajukan badan lalu mengecup singkat pipi Boboiboy. Yang diberi kecupan membeku dalam keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau sungguhan tidak mau perasanmu berbalas?" gadis di depannya tersenyum jenaka. Boboiboy perlu waktu untuk memproses kata-kata itu. Setelah mesin-mesin kecil otaknya mulai bergerak, mulutnya menganga, menampilkn raut tercengang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lho, kau saja yang pikirkan sendiri," sahut Fang.

Boboiboy menghela nafas tapi diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah."

Fang tersenyum tanpa menoleh pada Boboiboy. "Coba lihat ke langit," ujarnya tiba-tiba dan Boboiboy reflek mendongakkan kepala. Mata Boboiboy melebar dan decak kagum lolos dari bibirnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini langit malam selalu saja berawan, padahal kalau cerah begini indah sekali," Boboiboy mendengar Fang berujar namun Boboiboy tidak menoleh, terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Terdapat ribuan taburan bintang, dua bulan saling berdekatan, satu begitu besar sehingga tampak begitu dekat dan mudah dijangkau dengan uluran tangan, sedang yang satu lebih kecil. Seperti seorang dewi dan putrinya tersenyum bersanding. Cahayanya benderang.

Lalu jalur tepian galaksi yang membentang dengan liukan bagai sungai. Dan dua buah galaksi yang tampak begitu jelas, berwarna biru keperakan dan merah muda keunguan.

"Indah sekali," ucap Boboiboy masih dalam kekaguman. "Lebih indah dari langit malam bumi."

Fang mengangguk. "Yang paling kurindukan dari planet Devious adalah langit malamnya. Dan Kupu-kupu malam." Setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu Boboiboy melihat seekor kupu-kupu lewat di depan matanya, bersinar berwarna biru bagai lampu neon, barulah Boboiboy menyadari seluruh hutan telah dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu yang bersinar, ada yang biru adapula yang kuning.

"Oh, Wow," ujarnya terpesona dikitari makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Saat menoleh ke samping dia menemukan wajah mengantuk Fang. Boboiboy tersenyum geli. Dilepaskan _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya lalu dilampirkan pada Fang. Lengan kuat milik Boboiboy mengangkat tubuh Fang ke pangkuannya. Membuat mata Fang yang tadi setengah tertutup, terbuka lebar.

"Eh, Apa—"

"Kau ngantukkan? Tidur saja, sebelum fajar nanti kubagunkan," potong Boboiboy.

Fang tampak ragu. "Sudahlah, istirahat saja. Kau tidak keberatan tidur di tengah hutankan? Aku masih ingin di sini, di sini indah."

Fang mengangguk, menyandarkan kepala pada dada Boboiboy.

" _Symphony of silver tears,  
Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,  
Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,  
But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn,"_

Fang dengan cepat mengangkat kepala, menatap wajah Boboiboy yang tersenyum padanya. "Lagu pengantar tidur kesukaanmu?" Fang mengangguk. Boboiboy tertawa. "Sudah pasti ya, _Lonely Lullaby._ "

Fang balas tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya lalu menutup mata sambil bergumam. "Lain kali mainkan dengan piano."

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

 _But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you._

 _I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

 _Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,  
And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,  
But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,  
Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

 _I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

 _But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you._

 _Annmarie, I'll never forget you.  
Annmarie, I'll never forget you.  
Annmarie, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Annmarie, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Annmarie, remember me?  
I'll never forget _

_you._

Setelah selesai menyanyikan _lullaby_ nya, Boboiboy melirik Fang yang telah pulas. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu berbisik dengan lembut. "Selamat malam Fang."

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Ai:** "Hai, lama gak ketemu," /lirik tanggal update chap 13. "Maaf ya kalau lama, soalnya aku rada males. Gak tau kenapa tapi progresnya lambat. Sekali buka cuman nulis satu kalimat, malah kadang nggak nulis satu huruf pun. Tapi nggak apa-apa kan? Soalnya, jadinya chap ini panjang banget. 4k words. Sugoii."

 **Fang:** "Dan mungkin chap selanjutnya bakalan lama juga, karena penuh adegan pada saat perang. Dan rencananya juga anak itu mau rajin belajar. Walau aku yakin nggak bakalan berhasil sih."

 **Ai:** "Aku pengen cerita ini cepet selesai. Aku pengen buat fic Sho-ai multy chap buat fandom ini, idenya udah karatan di otak. Chap ini sudah jelaskan siapa dalangnya? Aku pengen buat sebagai kejutan sih tapi udah banyak yang nebak. Apa aku bego ya soal nulis misteri? Ada banyak perubahan dari ide awal seperti terbongkarnya pelaku, sebenarnya aku pengen di istana terbongkarnya dan Fang sedikit bertarung dengan Kell tapi ada beberapa hal yang malah membingungkan diriku sendiri."

 **Boboiboy:** "Ide awal Ai tentang fic ini adalah adegan dengan lagu _lonely lullaby,_ dari sepotong adegan itu muncul ide multychap ini. Oh iya, lagu ini sempat bikin Ai galau karena ternyata Annmarie di lagu itu adalah nama mantan Adam Young."

 **Ai:** "Adegan itu sendiri juga punya banyak perubahan selain itu ide untuk dialognya bikin depresi banget, mana ujian dan tugas sekolah musingin lagi." /jedukin kepala. " _Kiss scene_ sama sekali nggak direcanain tapi emang gak punya ide. Walau sepertinya pemerannya gak keberatan sih." /lirik BoiFang.

 **BoiFang:** /Blushing.

 **Ai:** "Hehehe, kalau begitu kita langsung bales review."

 **Himitsu:**

 **Ai:** "Makasih sudah baca dari awal ^-^ kecurigaannya udah terjawab kan? Ini kulanjutin, tapi maaf gak bisa cepet."

 **sartikarv:**

 **Boboiboy:** "Oke deh, pastinya aku nggak akan nyerah. Fighting!"

 **Fang:** " _What?!_ Calon suami?!"

 **Ai:** "Masa nggak mau Fang?"

 **Nozuki0107:**

 **Boboiboy:** "Iya nih Fang, dikhawatirin malah judes." :v

 **N Rani kudo:**

 **Ai:** "Yap, dia ikut kok, soal sarannya akan kupertimbangkan, aku malah nggak kepikiran ya. Hehehe."

 **BoiFang:** /gubrak.

 **Ai:** "Kalau soal sedih kurasa selanjutnya nggak bakal sedih-sedihan lagi."

 **Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing:**

 **Ai:** "Halo juga, wah, wah kok bisa trauma sama genderbend sih? Aku cukup kaget berhubung hobi bikin genderbend. Yah, aku juga pasti kecewa kalau diberi kata-kata kasar, juga sahabat-sahabatku, yang sering banget dapat pandangan negatif dari orang-orang. Hum, menurutku daripada nge hate fic orang itu mending kita ramein aja fandom ini dengan pair kesayangan kita kayak dulu. Jangan dihapus, aku sempet sedih ada author yang ngehapus akunnya dan seluruh fic boifangnya. Tinggalin aja, kalau kecewa dengan dia udah diemein aja. Yang penting itu kita bisa nyalurin hobi dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang punya kesamaan dengan kita. Semangat ya buat kamu."

 **Fang:** "Sekian dulu, jangan lupa di review..."


End file.
